


Jamie sawyer's and Super gang new Adventure's in National city season four

by Sanvers80



Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [3]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Sanver - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: so this first chapter is take off where we leave off with the youngster and supercorp and Eliza and Sam there will mention of sanvers in this chapter season 4 will be alot more in depth new moments will happen and new chapters in thw super gang lives certain things will change for them allhope u enjoy season 4 and see what adventure Jamie and her family get up in a brand new season as a family
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer's Mother, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965454
Kudos: 7





	1. supercorp and Jamie Sawyer second evening in midvale with love ones

Back at the Danver residence with Eliza and Sam

Krypto led the girls back through the lounge into the kitchen area Sam heard the girls come through “wud u ladies like a soft drink Eliza has been kind enough to make us some light lunch we have a choosen cheese on toast or scrambled egg on toast” said Sam they choose both cheese on toast and scrambled which Eliza didn't mind doing it for them Back in National city Alex and Maggie were still dancing Maggie had turned down the lights her and Alex just wanted some time together and remember how far they have come they didn't care what time it was it was just them together.  
The door bell rang with their take out Maggie pulled away gently from Alex and went to get their take away and Alex went to get them a couple of beers and she waited for her wife on their couch she put her feet up Maggie came back over to the couch and sat in between her wife legs and got comfortable and Maggie rested against Alex chest she felt content and happy Maggie open the pizza box she had order a half and half of their fav pizza and some extra treats their fav songs were still playing in the background.  
Alex still had hold of Maggie in her arms she rested her chin on the detective Shoulder and nestled her face into Maggie neck she felt at home at last she had everything she ever dreams off they finished their pizza's and treats and Maggie pulled out of Alex hold and led her into the kitchen and she grab some of the boxes and hinted to Alex once they start packing it be all done and ready to go to their new home Kitchen wouldn't take so long as Alex didn't have much utensils as she never was around always working at the Deo all the time so they got a box each and started boxing up their the kitchen stuff first.  
Then Maggie packed hers and Jamie stuff together in one of the bigger boxes then Alex moved on to their wardrobe closet and pulled all their clothes out onto the bed and went through them she placed their leather coats into on big boxes and then another for their jeans together all of her and Maggie t-shirt she placed in a suitcase as some were her fav one's she didn't want them ruined.  
Maggie helped her lady with their boots and sneakies and pulled them out then all of sudden a box fallen over and opened by accident and a small pair of cowboy boots fell out Maggie had heart eyes Alex must of bought them and hide them away for Jamie birthday she placed them back into the box and grab some of their shoe and placed the shoes and box straight in the bigger boxes without Alex knowing she had found them Alex got the sellotape gun and used it on some of the boxes and they moved them in the dinning area and write on all of them.  
“Kitchen utensil, Alex clothes,Maggie & Jamie clothes, Sanvers shoes” by the time they had finished their dinning area was filled with a lot of boxes their Saturday was filled with laughter and joy and a lot fun moments they both retired back on the couch and cuddled up together with another beer and some snacks Maggie had switched the TV on and Alex choose the Movie and they settled down in each other arms and snuggled up Back in Midvale Ruby and Jamie had gone back outside after they had their light lunch to chill out on the lounger with Gertrude and Krypto they both had their iPod on.  
Both dog got them self comfy it was so peacefully then eventually had enough as it was getting a bit warmer so they were hanging out in the lounge with Eliza and Sam on the couch Jamie rested on her grandma and Ruby rested her head on her mum lap The girls blankets were reachable so they got comfortie and snuggled up both dogs went into their beds and fell back to sleep Lena and Kara went to explore more within the woodland/ rock area Lena never expected to bare all to Supergirl as she a private person but she wanted to talk from the heart to her beloved Kara.  
She didn't want any secret's between them at all they carried on walking hand in hand Kara lean slightly toward Lena coz she cud sense that her amazing wife wanted to tell her more about herself Lena wrapped her arm around Supergirl neck and whispered “i love you my hero my Supergirl forever” Kara turned and look straight at Lena “Always my love my forever my soulmate yr the one” said Kara Lena smiled and held onto Supergirl the tree leaves had changed colour the forest was incredible she felt like it had some kind of magic within it Kara arrived at her fav spot where her and an old friend Kenny who passed away tragically it was their spot.  
When they were star gazing Kara broke free lena hold and sat on the double rock and went quiet Lena went over and placed her arm around Kara shoulder she noticed a tear rolling down Kara cheeks and she wiped them away “whats wrong my love why the tears Kara u can tell me sweetheart” Kara lean and rested on Lena shoulder “a long time I lost someone close to me who was my best friend who knew my secret and he never told anyone about it he was tragically got killed” Supergirl  
continued.  
“He got to close with certain stuff that happened when me and Alex were at high school me and Alex solved his murder his name was Kenny the telescope which is on the decking belong to him coming here makes me think of him a lot I sense him watching over me Lena” Kara continued “I'm sorry my love I just miss him everyday I wish u cud of meet him he wud of love ya Lena he was more into science he was funny and made me laugh” Lena held her lady close.  
“I wish I cud of meet him my love he sounds like fun and a good friend to you I'm glad u had someone looking out for ya always Kara u have me now and I will always be there to protect you from good or bad no one will ever come between us not even my family can break us part stronger together” Back at the Danvers residence both Gertrude and Krypto were enjoying their lunch then all of sudden Krypto keep hearing something within the wind air He wasn't sure what it was so he keep eating the noise happened again he looked around just in case someone was in his grandma house.  
No one was there he knew he had to investigate so he noticed the patio door was open and he shot off Jamie sensed in the corner of her eye she noticed Krypto shot off and run outside and shouted “Krypto come back please come back where u going boy grandma Eliza Krypto run off” said Jamie who rushed back inside to Dr Danvers “Krypto gone grandma where wud he run of too” Eliza knelt down and whispered to her grand daughter “I'm sure he hasn't gone far sweetie u know he has super hearing Jamie he cud of heard something in the woods or he heard yr auntie heartbeats I'm sure he come back soon” said Eliza.  
TO BE CONTINUED IN NXT CHAPTER


	2. Supercorp and Jamie sawyer afternoon moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter its more focus on supercorp and sanvers and of course little jamie as well in last chapter sanvers had fun getting their new apartment all kitted out and deck out as well Jamie room is all sorted so this chapter is the after the day they all have had there are so shocking moment and alot question to be asked.
> 
> krypto super hearing started kicking in and he wandered off into the forest to investigate the sound he heard will Supercorp see him or will something bad happen to him ???

Krypto escape from the Danver's residence 

Then Jamie started crying and sniffed a lot Eliza knelt down and picked her up she then wrapped her arms around Eliza neck and hug her and hide her face in her grandma neck Eliza went to her kitchen and made her a hot chocolate's she gently placed little Jamie back on her stool and let her carry on eating her lunch up and Eliza gave her and Ruby their hot drink then Eliza rested and looked up to the view she hoped she was right about Krypto that he didn't go far and that he will be back soon to them Alex and Maggie had fallen asleep on the sofa it was late afternoon after the morning they both had together packaging their stuff.   
Alex being creative and loving towards Jamie room they both stirred and didn't noticed how late it was the sun hadn't gone down Maggie stretched out and though of Jamie Alex stretching and still had her arm wrapped around Maggie waist they didn't wanna move But they knew they had too otherwise they wud be stiff there was still some take away left both of them decided to take a shower and get into their comfy Alex re heated their pizza and the extra side they had left and couple fresh beers for them.   
Whilst Maggie was taking a shower and waited for her wife to return on the couch “hey babe that's better I'm starving do we have much left I cud re order it Alex” said Maggie then Alex turned to Maggie “ we still have plenty left sweet we got enough for the both of us I've got us a fresh beer here u go babe” Maggie settled down on the sofa next to Alex and the director passed her beer and the rest of her pizza and switch back on the TV they both settled down watching TV together Maggie looked at her watch coz she promised she wud video call Jamie.   
To see how she got on at the cake tasting “babe is it okay we call Jamie now but we got to keep a straight face and not spill anything to her” Alex laughed at her wife “Of course we can sweetie it be cool to hear what little lady got up 2 this morning lets call her now babe” said Alex so she got her fone and dialed out, Eliza answered her fone “hey Alex hows u sweetie hey Maggie hows it going Jamie yr mum's have video called us” said Eliza “Hey mum yeah we are good and we almost done with u know what so hopefully couple days we will be moved in” said Alex.   
“So how are things there mum I hope Jamie is behaviouring and helping you out mum” said Maggie Eliza called out to Jamie who came back inside Alex noticed little lady was a bit quiet “Hey sweetheart whats wrong what happened Jamie tell us” said Alex little Jamie sat next to Eliza “Krypto run off into the woods auntie Kara and auntie Lena went for a drive in the jeep and I'm worried he wont come back Mummy Alex” Maggie and Alex looked at each other “sweetheart I'm sure he will come back to the house and u know he has a special gift so maybe he heard something in the woods and he gone to sniff it out” said Maggie To her daughter.   
“I'm sure he will back sweetie just give him some time sweetheart how did the cake tasting go did u and yr aunts have fun did u guys manage to pick out our special cake out” said Alex then Jamie nodded “Me and ruby and Kara and Lena we managed to compromise its half sponge and half fruit with blue and red icing I came up with a design which u will like but not gonna tell ya its a surprise for ya both of you” Sanvers loved the cake idea and couldn't wait to see Jamie design then little lady continued “what have u guys been up since I've been away hope u not working to hard and having late nite stake out” said Jamie.   
“No we've just been working looking after national city its been pretty peacefully nothing major happening me and Mummy Alex just had a major clear out of our stuff going through old stuff making more room for us” said Maggie then Alex spoke “its just been a typical normal day in national city sweetheart I'm glad yr having fun don't worry about Krypto he be fine if I know him I'm sure yr aunties might bump into him its pretty big woodland area.”   
Alex continued talking “If he listens out for yr auntie's heartbeat then he be okay promise trust me on this Jamie” said Alex little sniffled she had a tear rolling down her cheek Jamie just nodded she felt a bit better and lean against her grandma for support “thank Ama and you mummy Alex fingers crossed we will keep u posted on him love ya both miss u as well look forward to seeing ya soon” said Jamie then ruby called out to little lady “I've got to go Ama talk soon sending a lot of hugs to ya both” then Alex and Maggie smiled at their little lady.   
“No probz sweetheart have fun with ruby take care Jamie we will see ya soon” said Alex back near the rockery stones Kara and Lena carried on walking they knew they had to get back to the others soon they just wanted some time together they were unaware Krypto run off somewhere “this place is special babe its magical I'm glad we came here for some time out together maybe on our hike we can bring Jamie here and the dogs I suppose we better head back now Kara thank u for bringing me here its was perfect love ya” said Lena.   
They were both about to head back when all of sudden Kara super hearing kick in she thought she heard a wolf coming their where she was ready to protect Lena they both carried on walking Lena noticed Kara was a bit uneasy she held her beloved hand tightly “Kara whats wrong whats going on talk to me babe what can u hear Supergirl" Kara turned towards her girl “i can hear something within the breeze its muffled sound I thought a wolf was heading our way for a sec this area is wolf territory lets carry on walking more Lena stay close to me please.”   
Lena nodded she never left Kara side they were almost near where they parked the jeep when all of sudden there was an oh mighty thump crash in front of them Lena and Kara stared at each other in shock unable to move from their spot they were speechless Supergirl approached carefully towards the fur animals in front of them unaware that's one of them was their young pup until Kara had approached with caution with Lena watching on Supergirl held her hand out and moved the fur animal apart and all of sudden she realized it was her young pup.   
Kara in her panicky voice “Babe OMG its Krypto he saved us from this wolf how the hell did he get here Jamie must be going crazy without him at the house Krypto wake up its me baby and mummy Lena here as well stay with us boy please we cant lose you” said Kara She was howling crying whilst she lifted him up into her lap and stroked him and cried and lean her forehead onto him and just she cried out Lena approached her wife with caution slowly to their young pup unaware what injures he just sustained.   
“Babe let me have a look at him I'm sure he be okay he might of been winded when he attacked that wolf as soon as we get him back to the house I can exam him carefully sweetheart” said Lena Kara raised her head up and lean into her wife and cried Lena just held her tightly and rocked her “sssssh ssssh baby he will be okay I promise trust me on this” said Lena to her wife.   
Then all of sudden the young pup woke up in Kara arms and nested his head on her lap and whined a little “Krypto yr awake boy OMG yr okay” Lena and Kara were overwhelmed “hey boy u saved us from that wolf thank u but u shouldn't of left Jamie side she must be getting worried about u by now lets go back can u walk boy” said Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what really made krypto act like he did what other super power does he have is the same as kara Jamie was still in shock on what he did she its a tough nite for supercorp and krypto 
> 
> So Krypto saved supercorp from a wolf and got himself in a bit of trouble poor jamie was upset and not pleased at all 
> 
> what injures has Krypto susbtained after saving his mum's and how will Jamie reacted to what had happened with them


	3. Supercorp and krypto unexpected moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in last chapter Kara and Lena went for a drive then went for a walk in the woodland and spent some time together alone had a heart to heart together after a while Jamie having light Krypto disappeared towards the woodland he heard something in the wind and went to investigate   
> supercorp was ready to head only to face an almost bad accident in front of them both 1 wolf and a white ball of fluffy pup collide together what injuries will the young pup survive and why did he leave Jamie side
> 
> there so many unanswered questions!!

In the woodland area with Kara and Lena

Krypto looked at his mum's and nodded slightly he kind of understood them the sound he was actually hearing was still loud and he was confused he keep close to Kara who sweep him into her arms they headed back to the jeep Lena opened the door for her wife and she climb in with Lena help and Krypto settled on Supergirl lap he nestled into her chest and relaxed Ms Luthor drove them back to the Danvers residence house she put her foot down quickly Lena pulled up on the driveway and switched the engine off took her seat belt off.   
Then went straight around to Kara side and helped her out whilst carrying Krypto in her arms and they both rushed inside with him Eliza was in the kitchen Sam And Jamie and Ruby were watching a movie while Eliza was making some popcorn for the girls and some summer fruit juice then all of sudden the front door flung open with a panic Kara and Lena Eliza looked up and noticed that they were carrying the young pup Kara led Lena into another lounge area where they placed the young pup.   
Lena started examining Krypto for puncher wounds she put on the table lamps so that she had a better clear view of the young pups injuries and see them better as well she had found a couple entry wounds on Krypto and Kara rushed into the kitchen to get a bowl of salty water and some cotton wool for Lena “What happened to him sweetie poor love Jamie was frantic when he shoot of earlier we didn't know where he went too” said Eliza then Kara spoke “One minute me and Lena were talking and heading back to the jeep then the next minute Krypto protected us from a wolf how he knew where we were I don't know it was lucky he found us I better get back to him cud u keep Jamie busy whilst we patch him up mum” said Kara.   
Eliza nodded and hugged her daughter “no probz sweetie I'm sure the popcorn and summer fruit juice will keep her busy if you need a hand let me know okay sweetie” said Eliza Supergirl nodded then headed back to Lena and Krypto in the other lounge area Alex and Maggie got settled down they finished the last part of their pizza and sides order and beers they were ready to head to bed Alex hoped that Krypto did actually find Kara and Lena she did worry for the sake her daughter who was worried.   
So she sent a text to her sister with Maggie wanting cuddles “Hey sis Jamie told us what happened with Krypto that he went missing I hope he has return Jamie loves that pooch so much please let me know if he okay I hope u and Lena are having fun I'm sure you shown her some of our secrets spots luv ya sister Alex” Maggie just held Alex she sensed she was worried and hoped that Krypto was okay and with her sister Alex couldn't settle even in Maggie arms Kara and Lena were still with Krypto in the other room making sure he was okay.   
No majorly injured Lena examined his side she did notices a bit of bruising but it wasn't a major problem Kara carried on wiping away the dried blood from the puncher wounds Eliza had some surgical stuff that they needed to stitched it slightly put a small drain in both wounds Lena went into the kitchen washed her hand and sneaked back to Kara Ms Luthor found Eliza surgical sheets and she covered Krypto and pierce double hole to sort out his wounds the young pup was pretty much out of it so Lena acted fast to do the operation with Supergirl watching over him.   
It didn't take long to do afterwards Lena made sure her pup was comfortable and let him recover from the small op Lena cleaned up and bagged everything up and took it outside in Eliza special bin Kara stayed with the young pup and stroked him “Krypto you scared me half to death so much I cud of lose you 2day u were lucky to be alive Lena saved you and brought u back to me don't ever do that to me again I'm the superhero you cud of got yourself badly hurt”Said Kara.   
Lena had walked in and she overheard what Kara had said and went over and put her arm around her lady shoulder and held her Kara hadn't noticed she had a text from her sister Krypto woke up slightly he was groggie but he was glad to be back with his family the sound he had heard earlier he cud hear clearly he lifted his head and slightly moved towards Kara who came close him she slightly held him in her arms with Lena watching on Eliza sneaked in and didn't wanna disturb the little family.   
She cud see that Krypto had been lucky to be live she didn't wanna disturb them so she went back into the lounge Sam and the girls had fallen a sleep so she woke up Sam between them carried the girls to their rooms afterwards Sam didn't close her room door she was about to speak when Eliza led Sam back down stairs and into the other lounge without disturbing Supercorp with Krypto Sam was shocked on what she saw she looked at Eliza then they both left quietly and went back to the lounge to clean up.   
“What happened to Krypto Eliza he looked pretty banged up” said Sam then Eliza whispered “as u know he shot off earlier well Kara and Lena were on their way back to the jeep when all of sudden out of no where Krypto collide with a wolf in the woodland” Dr Danvers continued “As u saw he got double puncher wounds he protected his mum's then they rushed him back and gone in the other lounge and didn't want to upset Jamie so they asked me not to say anything to her and to keep her busy” said Eliza.   
Sam was shocked but deep down she was glad he was back for Jamie sake her and Eliza finished clearing up Dr Danvers made her and Sam a hot drink and made the girls some hot choc and sneaked them in the room for them with a plate of food Coz she knew they must be starving after their walk and what they just gone through as well then she closed the door and dimmed the lights down and make sure everywhere was locked up Sam helped her and they retired to their rooms.   
Lena turned slightly she saw two hot choc mugs and some food she thought Eliza must of sneaked in and left it for them to have as they missed out on lunch and dinner but she will make it up to Sam and Eliza and the girls in the morning she make everyone her signature breakfast she brought the tray over to Kara who was holding and watching her young pup she didn't wanna leave his side “babe u need to eat something and have some of this Eliza made us some hot coco I know u don't wanna but have some for me and Krypto” said Lena.   
Kara took the mug from Lena who feed her some scrambled eggs and some bacon “thank babe yr the best what wud I do without ya and Krypto we cud of lost him babe”said weeping Kara Lena wrapped her arms around her wife and held her and let her cry in arms “sssh ssssh baby he gonna be okay promise it wasn't as bad as I first thought why don't we stay in here 2nite with him I know u wont sleep but I will stay with ya”Lena continued talking “we can share the couch together babe lets try to get some shut eye” said Lena.   
Supercorp got comfortable in the lounge their young pup settled down and went to sleep Kara finally settled and she fell a sleep and started floating in the air Lena noticed on Kara fone a text from Alex so she replied “hey sorry didn't reply sooner a certain young Krypto had a bit of eventfully afternoon he saved us from a wolf whilst we were walking in the woodland Kara was showing her fav spot and on way back to the Jeep the wolf came out from no where the young pup collide and slightly hurt himself at the mo he resting in the other lounge with us Jamie doesn't know she was kept busy as we didn't wanna upset Talk in the morning Alex Lena xx.”   
Alex noticed her fone flashing and saw the text from Lena she was shocked and thankfully that Krypto was there to save them she was sad that he got hurt but glad he okay and safe and back at the house and she will wait till Lena contact her in the morning At least now she cud settle down in Maggie arms and drift off to sleep and snuggle up into Maggie who had drifted off to sleep in her arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Supercorp managed to get back to the danverr residence with the young lena examined the young pooch and had to operate on him Sam was shown Krypto by Eliza on the reason why Little Jamie was kept in the dark 
> 
> Alex wasn't settling due to Krypto disappearance coz she was worried for him and her daughter sake 
> 
> how will Jamie react when she see her young friend in the morning will he be alot of trouble with her and Gertrude???


	4. sunday morning aftermath with Krypto and Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in chapter it more with Krypto and supercorp after what they had gone through there certain peeps who will be still upset and angry with him ie his little human friend and canine friend aswell how are they gonna react with krypto and what will Alex say when she finally talks with supercorp 
> 
> so with this nxt part it goes into more depth with all everyone especially little jamie there alot more to come with our super gang family!!

its Sunday morning with supercorp/Sanver

Sunday Morning was breaking through in national city and Midvale Jonn was doing his usual rounds in the Deo he knew that Maggie and Alex wud be coming in to help him with the paperwork from the week they have had it was peacefully at the Deo national city was pretty quiet Alex and Maggie was still a sleep and curled up together, back in Midvale it was fresh and the sun was rising Krypto stirred slightly he wasn't in much pain he did knock Kara slightly as she sleep floating.   
She stirred and turned towards the young pup he reached out slightly and gave her a lick on her face Kara woke up her face lit up “Krypto yr wake thank god u gave me and yr mum a scare boy I'm glad yr okay u might be a bit sore thou for a bit” said Kara she continued “lets wake up yr mum she be overwhelmed that yr wake Babe wake up someone wants say good morning to you” said Kara Ms Luthor stirred and stretched out and opened her eyes and turned slightly and saw her two favourite's were awake “morning darlings hows our little patient doing Krypto hows u feeling boy.”   
Kara carefully lifted Krypto up and brought him over to Lena and placed him on her chest the young pup rested his chin on ms Luthor chest and settled and almost drifted back to sleep Kara knelt down near the sofa lay floated by Lena side and turned and stroked their little brave boy “Hey Krypto u definitely perked up a lot more compare to when we brought back ere yesterday Jamie was worried sick about ya wondering off like that don;t ever do that again to her” said Lena to Krypto.   
He looked straight at her then he knew he did wrong and cowardly keep his head down on her chest Kara watched on she didn't say a word they both got up Lena was carrying Krypto to the main lounge and Kara sat on the sofa Lena put Krypto onto her lap and he nestle and settled in her arms again he hid his face Lena went into the kitchen and started to prepare her Sunday special breakfast for the girls and Sam and Eliza pancake special with some bacon strips and some potato vegan sausages and some of the fruit them all.   
Her and Eliza brought as well and she made a new pot of coffee and warm milk for the girls for when they come down it wasn't long till little Jamie came quietly stomping down the stairs and she enter the lounge kitchen area and she noticed her aunts were up what she didn't know was that Krypto was with them as well she firstly went to give her aunt Lena a morning hugs and kiss on the cheek then her aunt spoke “ morning precious I do believe that a certain furry friend has come home go and see what yr Aunt Kara has on her lap Jamie while I sort our special breakfast.”   
Little lady nodded she slowly walked over to her aunt Kara and she noticed that Krypto was in her arms she also noticed he wasn't his cheer self she looked puzzled and upset “what happened to him auntie Kara yesterday why did he run off like that” said Jamie Kara looked at Lena for support “sweetheart we don't know what made him run off the way he did sweetie and we are so sorry that u were worried and upset about it when me and yr auntie Lena was coming back to the jeep all of sudden Krypto and a timber wolf out of no where came in front of us he saved us Jamie from the wolf we couldn't move for a sec.”   
Said Kara then she continued with Lena watching over her wife “ we didn't realize it was him till I approached and moved them apart then we rushed back here last nite and had to nurse him throughout the nite to make him better for u and Gertrude Jamie.”said Kara “By the way Jamie where is Gertrude is she still snoring her little heart out” said Lena then Jamie spoke up “ she a sleep its Sunday she has a lay in at home u wait till she see u Krypto Gertrude put you on the naughty step from running off after I called you” said Jamie.   
Lena and Kara smiled at Jamie quirky comment “Krypto I hope u know yr in big trouble with me and Gertrude yr bad dog u should never of run off like that u scared me we cud of lost you and Auntie Kara wud be sad and very upset” said Jamie Kara looked at her niece and held her hand out for little lady hand to let her sit next to her when little lady did Krypto moved slightly he got up and spun round and sat up right on Kara lap and bowed his head down toward Jamie.   
Which little lady had folded her arms and gave him the pout look he gentle lifted his head slightly and looked into her eyes he cud see the hurt in his little human eyes so he waited for permission to sit on her lap Kara and Lena was watching the interaction between Jamie and Krypto who moved forwards keeping his head down and walked towards Jamie he raised his front paw on her shoulder his way of saying his sorry to her then all sudden Jamie wrapped her arms around Krypto neck and he hid his head in Jamie embrace Kara and Lena was happy and supported Jamie.   
“Sweetie breakfast is almost done little lady, babe do u mind to going up and see if Sam and ruby and mum are wake and tell them that breakfast is ready here some orange juice and two filter coffee's I will watch over Krypto and little lady” said Lena Kara waited for Krypto to walk onto Jamie lap and settle down with little lady which he did then Kara went over to her wife and lean over and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek “I do believe that Jamie and Krypto are bestie again I will be right back babe yr special breakfast smells divine hmm love it.”   
Kara winked and head upstairs Lena watched over Jamie and Krypto she noticed Jamie was more relaxed after telling the young pup off Lena slowly dishing up the breakfast she had done everything and plated and placed it all in Eliza oven and microwave as they were still very warm So she went over to the table and set it all up put fresh juice and fresh coffee and croissants and Jamie sunny side up Bagel then she went over and sat next to Jamie “there something u need to know sweetie Krypto did hurt himself I show you its on his neck.”   
Lena showed Jamie who started to weep and Ms Luthor comfort her then all of sudden her mobile rang and she answered it it was video call from Alex and Maggie “well good morning u two and I see someone has returned Krypto I hope u know what u put our little lady through yesterday u bad boy but we glad yr back with her now how did he get on last nite hows his hero wounds doing Lena” said Maggie Alex was waiting as well “he doing a lot better than he was when we brought him back here he was really out of it so that why I thought I do the op on him and patch him up plenty rest and some tlc he should be okay to come home soon” said Lena.   
Then she continued “we pretty much done all the to do list so we might be back couple days early I know Sam and Ruby needs to return to metropolis soon Jess has been keeping me in the loop with l corp stuff and I do have a business meeting coming up on Wednesday which I need to attend another investor joining the group” said Lena Sanvers was happy that the gang managed to sort out all the wedding plans in Midvale which they were gratefully to Supercorp and Eliza and the arias girls “plus Kara needs to get back to Catco and keep the peace with Cat grant”. Said Lena.  
Kara and arias girls and Eliza came down stairs Ruby noticed Krypto was back and went over and stroke him she was happy to see him back with them Sam and Eliza went to refill their mugs Kara went into the kitchen and got out of the oven everything That Lena had cooked and zap it with her heat vision and placed it on the table she knew Lena had put another plate in the microwave so she got it out and zap that as well and brought it to the table now that everyone was down stairs.  
Jamie said goodbye to both of her mum'[s and give them a blow kiss and their pretended to catch it and placed it on their hearts “ see ya soon little sawyer love u sweet” said Sanvers together Lena ended the call the others were sat at the table waiting for Lena and Jamie to join them a certain young pup wouldn't let Jamie go so she carried him to the table and he quiet laid on her lap and went to sleep whilst little lady had her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Krypto was forgiven by Jamie eventually but there Gertrude the young pup got to deal with next the young pup knows he trouble and it will take a while for everyone to forgive him after running away will this high pitch sound happen again 
> 
> Alex and Maggie video called little lady and told krypto off they were happy to see Jamie reunited with her furry friend
> 
> there more to come with Krypto and the super gang in nxt chapter thanx for the support and reading the my jamie story!!


	5. Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just carrying on where we left off the super gang was about to have breakfast that Lena had made a special breakfast with everyone favourites young Krypto joined them at the table sleeping Little Jamie lap 
> 
> there alot more to come ie Gertrude v Krypto will she snap at him or forgive him straight away
> 
> plus some moments with Alex and maggie concerned about why krypto disappeared and want answers

the super gang enjoying their morning together 

Back in national city with Maggie and Alex “that little pooch is lucky we weren't there babe otherwise him and I wud be having strong words at least he safe he looked okay he totally knows he in trouble his puppy face said it all while we were chatting with Jamie ” Maggie continued “But isn't it a bit strange that he heard something that far thou with his super hearing Alex something upset him or UN nerved him” said Maggie Alex was intrigued that Krypto was that sensitive of hearing and that he cud hear from that distance maybe something did trigger it and that's why he bolted so quickly but she was glad he saved her sister and Lena as well.  
Alex cuddle Maggie on the sofa she started thinking about it all she wasn't gonna let it go she was gonna keep an eye on Krypto once he back in national city Maggie cud sense Alex wasn't gonna let it lie and let it go so Maggie wrapped her arms around her lady And they just stayed in bed for a bit longer Alex curled into her wife she rested “babe what are u thinking u gone quiet sweet we will figure it out when Krypto is back home we can monitor him and watch over him as well Alex we will get to the bottom of this I promise if Krypto sense something and he will probably do it again and we will be there when it does” said Maggie.   
Alex nodded “i know yr right babe completely and we will monitor him after he gets back something triggered it unless he was scared that his super hearing got loud we know he got some powers maybe he slowly will gain more I just don't know” Maggie listened to her wife “that's definitely a possibility babe that he gaining more of his powers and they are growing stronger we will be there for him once he back I'm sure Jamie wont let him out of her sight” said Maggie back in Midvale they were all enjoying Lena incredible breakfast Sam spoke up.   
“Now that we have finished the wedding preparation me and Ruby sadly gonna have to return back to metropolis coz Ruby has a soccer tournament and I got to get back to southern l Corp I've been drawn in for a lot of business meetings new investor for the company we leave on Tue” said Sam “we all gonna miss u Sam and u too Ruby its been lovely seeing and having u around it been great catching up maybe tonight we cud do our traditional Danver's BBQ feast Eliza gets the barbie on and do some sizzling starters for our guest” said Kara.   
Dr Danvers loved the idea “we can totally do that tonite and watch the sunset together as I know a certain little lady loves to watch them we can watching it and party under the stars 2nite together” said Eliza Jamie smiled and laughed she loved the idea and couldn't wait to watch a Midvale sunset with her family Krypto was settled on Jamie lap the soft pitch sound it happened again he knew it was close he didn't wanna run like before coz he was in the dog house with Jamie so he nestle into her and hid his head under her arm and she sensed and held him tight and then stroked him.   
Jamie got up and went back over to the couch with Krypto and comfort him she thought he might have been in some pain coz of the wounds he had on his neck Lena noticed that Krypto was acting a bit strange so she went over and check on him and his injures and asked Jamie to hold him still she went over to get a bowl of salty water in the kitchen and Kara gave her some wipes and she came back over to the young pup and Jamie “ please keep him still sweetie so that I can clean around the wound and check on it” said Lena.   
Jamie nodded and held him still for her aunt to look at his injuries and cleaned it she noticed it looked a lot better to what it did the draining tube has totally worked to keep the wound safe and clear so she cleaned it and spoke out “Eliza do u have by any chance a sewing kit so that I cud close the wound a bit more and remove the drains tube” said Lena to her mum “yes I do sweetie its in the first aid box let me go and get it and get u some gloves as as well “ said Eliza.  
Krypto pain thrash hold was stronger so he cud handle Lena stitched it up his wound Jamie kept him still and quiet Eliza came back with the stuff Lena got it all set up and asked Jamie to stroke Krypo Which she did and Lena started to remove the tube and Eliza cleaned the wound again and between them they stitched up his two punches and they both were happy that it looked really good and was confident that it wud heal really quick Krypto looked up at Jamie who gave him a kiss on his forehead.   
“Yr okay Krypto I got you yr safe in my arms we making u feel better it all over now u got this boy trust me” said Jamie then all of sudden without warning the wound had disappeared Jamie looked at Lena who then looked at Eliza then Kara sense something had happened and she came over “ OMG what just happened he had two puncher wounds and now he doesn't Krypto have u been holding out on us again u can heal yr self why didn't u do that last nite when we brought u back u daffy dog” said Kara.   
she stroked him and gave him a kiss on the forehead “maybe coz he was totally out of it babe and he didn't have the strength to heal himself till now with us helping him out” said Lena Then all of sudden Krypto got up and sat up on Jamie and reached up for Kara to pick him up which she did he placed his paws on her shoulder's and rested his forehead on her face “How can I ever be mad at you Krypto thank u for saving me and yr mum from that bad wolf” said Kara she kissed his forehead he nestle his head under her chin and Kara took him outside.   
Lena let her wife have some time alone with him Eliza and Lena cleaned up the lounge and placed everything in special medical bin and then Lena took Jamie upstairs to get changed and showered The arias girls helped Eliza tidy up the kitchen as Lena cooked for them Lena and Jamie were sorting out what they were gonna wear as it was only Sunday little lady found her red wonder women top and found her blue shorts Lena kind of did the same t-shirt and shorts and her sandals.   
Jamie packed out her Supergirl necklace and watch in the small box Lena had given her to keep it safe then little lady went over to her pillow where Gertrude was snoring her head off and she gave her a kiss “Gertrude wake up u lazy bone there a surprise for ya downstairs auntie Kara is outside on the decking” little lady carried her young pup near the stairs and went down them Grandma Eliza was waiting for her to give her breakfast then she guide her to the decking where Kara and Krypto was on the hammock resting.   
Gertrude noticed who was back and she growled snared showed Krypto her teeth her way of warning the young pup that she was upset Krypto jumped down from the hammock and came close to Gertrude who was still growling at him he had abandon his young human both young pup just stared at each other Kara just looked on and did nothing and watched them then Gertrude stopped growling and went back inside and Eliza couldn't believe what she almost witness between the young pups.  
“Woooow looks like Krypto yr in big trouble with Gertrude u have a lot to make up for on what u did I hope u know that Jamie was heartbroken and obviously Gertrude didn't like it on what u did boy” said both Grandma and Kara Supergirl let Krypto jumped back on the hammock she held him and gave him cuddles and just rested his chin on her chest and he settled and doze off to sleep and Kara just swing the hammock slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their morning was an interesting one having to deal with Krypo Jamie and Gertrude were angry and upset with him Sanver was concerned and worried about why and how the young pups powers made him run away thery were gonna keep a close eye on him once he back in national city
> 
> Krypto had hold back on his powers and surprise his mum's and jamie he healed himself he got alot of making up to do wit his family 
> 
> there more to come with the super family who knows what gonna happen nxt with them!!! thanx for support everyone!!!


	6. Sam and Ruby last sunday with supercorp and Eliza in midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this one is more focus with the super gang Sam and ruby gonna have to go home soon they had a great time with their family so Lena and Jamie took Sam and Ruby down to the beach are with young gertrude to her use to the water and the sand as well 
> 
> Alex and Maggie had a lazy morning they heard from a snitch about Lillian luthor and that they more places where she cud be hiding in so Sanver gonna make it their mission to find her for Lena 
> 
> Jamie adorable's her family time and had a blast down the beach with lena and sam and ruby

Supercorp and Alex and Maggie morning moment's 

Lena and Jamie were almost done getting changed Lena helped little lady with her sandals she decided to wear hers just like her auntie was wearing hers too they both made their beds and tidy Kara as well and opened the curtains fully Lena pick up Jamie and they looked out to the view the sun was shinning and there was a gentle breeze across the lake it was so calm and peacefully “u fancy going for a walk down by the lake for a bit just us two and maybe Gertrude can come with us if she wants and then we can get her use to the water” said Lena.  
Then little Jamie nodded her head “yep wud love too auntie Lena maybe invite Sam and Ruby coz Grandma Eliza might want to have some quiet time to herself” said Jamie they both went downstairs Sam and ruby were chilling out on the sofa “hey guys do u wanna come for a walk down by the lake with me and Auntie Lena and Gertrude we thought we wud teach and let her dip her paws in if u wanna helps us” said Jamie “Where Kara and Krypto gone” said Jamie.   
then Eliza walk into the lounge “they are both outside on the decking asleep in the hammock go and have fun guys there is a trail path if u go the front way and then follow it and it will take u to the lake and there is a bit of sand I can give u some towels to sit on and I will get u some refreshment to take with ya”   
So Eliza went off to get the stuff together for the girls Jamie went to find Gertrude who had hidden near the sofa she went over put her lead on and she started running towards the front door almost knocking little lady over Gertrude sat on the mat and waited patiently Eliza came back with a straw bag with the stuff and gave it to Lena and then the girls settled off for the lake Gertrude was un familiar with the sand she wasn't sure she jumped a couple of time the girls thought it was funny of her to do Lena did have her fone and took some snap shoot and sent to Alex fone and Kara's as well.   
Gertrude slowly got used to sand and lead Jamie near the water with Ruby by her side Sam and Lena were keeping eye on the girls they found the perfect spot to sit and relax “its been really good to having u and Ruby here in Midvale with us thank u for all yr help with the wedding plans it means a lot to me and Kara” said Lena then Sam smiled at her bestie “yr very welcome Lena its been fun hanging out with all of u guys and it was lovely meeting Jamie as well she a character and sweetheart I can see u got a soft spot for her Lena” said Sam.   
Lena smiled and looked straight up at Jamie with Gertrude who was dipping her paws in the water then she wasn't sure of it “yeah I do she pretty cool kid I adore her so much she sometimes reminds me of when I was her age she so fragile I wouldn't trade her at all she the best thing that ever happen to me when she came into my and Kara life I knew straight way that our bond wud never break she too important to me and Kara” said Lena.   
Sam just listened to her bestie and watching over Ruby and Jamie Gertrude she was funny she just wasn't sure with the water but the girls slowly allowed her dip her paws when they dip their feet together she venture got used to it and the girls sat down on the rocks with Gertrude and she keep dipping her feet in Lena and Sam decided to dip their feet so they joined the girls and they held Ruby and Jamie hand tightly and Gertrude just followed them into the water a bit she got her fur wet then when she had enough she got out and shake off almost catching the girls out.  
Back in National city Alex and Maggie eventually got out of bed and made breakfast and sat on the sofa and watched some Tv Alex fone went off she was expecting one of snitches to contact her about Lillian Luthor she had received a text from them “Hey Alex I've asked around and went underground to find out more according to some peeps Lillian Luthor had disappeared after Daxmite invasion and she never been seen since the superman cyborg hank Henshaw was totally off the grid completely.”   
Said the snitch the text continued “Lillian Luthor does have loadz of place to hide out the Luthor manor wasn't the only one they had there was another manor one plus Lex had loadz of hide out loading bays with his weapons Alex but if I hear or she resurface I will let her know” X signed Alex snitch she showed Maggie “we need to find her babe for Lena sake it wouldn't feel right without Lillian there on Lena special day we need to find and not give up on find Lena mum if I was Lillian where wud I go” said Alex.   
“ well we now know there two manor houses and Lex hideout and loading bays so if u were Lillian I wud go and hide out in one of the manors and have a special disappearing cloaks to hide the house she might of got bored with hank Henshaw or he got himself killed who knows till we find Lillian” Said Maggie Alex spoke next “there a lot of UN answered questions for Lillian hope she got a good explanation for us or Lena why she disappeared out of her daughter life we have to check the hospitals for a Jane doe she might of paid someone to keep quiet with her presence babe for all we know she cud be hurt and we wouldn't know it” said Alex.   
Maggie held her wife “we need to find her asap babe I'm worried I've got a gut feeling and I cant shake it off Maggie at all” Maggie held Alex tight and let Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and the detective kissed Alex forehead “Babe don't worry old detective work and a lot more off the sneakie searching we will find her and if she needs help we will give it to her for Lena sake and that's a promise Alex” said Maggie Back in Midvale Eliza started painting and she humming to herself. Kara and Krypto was still a sleep in the hammock and It was still rocking slightly the young pup was snuggled onto Kara chest with his head under her chin with his legs draping over the edge of the hammock Krypto was settled till he heard the same noise again but this time it was closer to him he tried to ignore he settle back down and went back to sleep Supergirl stirred slightly and started stroking Krypto he lean his head into her she had forgiven him she couldnt stay mad at him long he gently drifted back to sleep and she wrapped her arms around Krypto and they stayed there for a bit longer back down at the sandy lake.   
Lena and Sam plus the girls and Gertrude were having fun making a sandcastle and they wrote within the sand and took a lot of pics of them pulling faces Ruby and Jamie founds some seashells and gathered them up to give to her grandma Eliza they took some more shot especially of wet Gertrude to Alex and Maggie with the caption “help save me they got me wet Sanver's” sent by Lena there were a lot giggling with Lena and Jamie sending pics to Alex and Maggie.   
Ruby and Jamie got a lot of seashells and carried them over to Sam and Lena Gertrude was still in the water she eventually got used to the water and she splashed her paw in the water and she got wet again “Who wants some drinks and snacks we cud go a bit down the beach if u guys want and explore more so they gathered the towels and carried on walking down the sandy beach Gertrude was enjoying the running in the water chasing the girls back at the house Eliza was enjoying doing more painting she went to make herself another filter tea.   
She went out on the decking and Kara and Krypto was still there a sleep in hammock she hadn't move the young pup had she thought it was a bit unusual that Kara was still sleeping she thought she wud of joined Lena and Sam on the beach or realized they went down there she thought she make some herbal tea for them both and a snack as well her fav pastry as well and something for Krypto as he didn't have much at breakfast.   
Eliza made the herbal tea's and she went back out on the decking and placed her herbal tea down and then one for Kara and snack and something for Krypto as well once they have woken up Eliza decided to join her daughter and started painting outside she choose her subject and she draw out the lining and features when she was happy with it she started painting it she did think it was a bit weird Kara was sleeping her appetite was slightly bit off as well but that was normal as she had to have a lot calories for her to be Supergirl.   
Maybe all she need was to come home and re charge her batteries and have some fresh air and different scenery and away from National city she wasn't gonna badge her daughter about it she was just glad she and Lena had come to Midvale and have some time out away from their busy lives Maggie and Alex decided to go on a bike ride for a bit the sun was shinning and that they hadn't done a bike ride for a while together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are changing Eliza starts to worry aboyt her daughter that she noticed supergirl is a bit off and she sleep alot more and Krypto and her are still on the hammock on the decking and they havent moved once at all   
> Eliza joins her daughter and starts to paint her new subject 
> 
> Jamie and the girls walked a bit further down on the beach for more fun in sea and find more seashells together and Gertrude having a tine if her life aswell
> 
> so the big question is what is wrong with super girl and will krypto hear that high pitch sound again who knows there alot to come in the nxt chapter's with the super gang!!


	7. Sanvers goes for a bike ride /supercorp has a lazy sunday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter Lena took sam and the youngester to the beach whilst Suupergirl was chilling out on the decking with krypto and Eliza about to start painting her subject   
> Alex and Maggie were just about to go on a bike ride this chapter takes off where we left off with the supercorp and Sanver more moments together as family!!!
> 
> so had fun on the beach then they came back with a very wet gertrude and ruby and jamie were showing off their seashell

Alex and Maggie gone for a bike ride into town

So they got the gear out their helmets and their leather jackets and went down to the garage and jumped on their bike and rev up their bike and disappeared down town for a bit Maggie know a spot near the water where they can stop for lunch and coffee Maggie and Alex race each other and teasing and trying to beat each other they were having some Sunday fun time together The Deo was quiet as a mouse Jonn was loving that national city was kind to him and his team finally no crime obviously he had to catch up on the paperwork but he was missing Eliza a lot he thought he might take the car out at some point and visit her in Midvale and surprise her with it.   
Eliza was almost done with her painting when Kara and Krypto stirred in the hammock and stretched out together at the same time “hey mum what you doing hmm a herbal tea and a snack cool yr the best ever” said Kara “Hey sleepie head are u okay sweetie its a bit unusual u falling a sleep like this I hope yr not coming down with anything” said a concerned Eliza “Mum im okay I promise I just been tired and run down lately doing both Supergirl duties and working at Catco does take it out of me sometime I will try and balance both”.   
“Coming here was the best medicine I need as well mum plus I still have my powers watch” said Kara Supergirl zap her herbal tea and heated her pastry Eliza smiled and giggled “Show off Kara what are u like” said Eliza so Kara enjoyed her herbal tea and pastry and Krypto enjoyed his treat as well “so what were u painting mum surprise me and Krypto when it done Eliza smiled at her daughter “ sure no worries sweetie I just fancied painting on the deck for a change with sea breeze it sometimes help me think about stuff”said Eliza.  
Lena and Sam plus the girls returned with a very wet tired Gertrude they approached the decking and came up the stairs and joined Eliza and Kara in the chairs Lena went over to her wife and lean gave her kiss and stroked Krypto “hey u missed ya you look so relaxed babe coming here has definitely done the trick for us all a time out from our busy life I hope a certain someone behavioured himself” Said Lena “it was the right decision to come here babe I needed it we both needed Lena our life have been really busy I'm glad we came and recharged our battery this places always makes me relax more and always content national city better watch out when we returns babe.”  
Said Kara who didn't wanna move from the hammock and Krypto drifted back off to sleep on Kara again then all of sudden he heard that high pitch sound again then he turned his head to the side Kara looked at him strangely he started shaking “Hey boy what's wrong what can u hear I don't hear anything guys do u hear anything Krypto bolted up quickly and he shaking a lot in my arms ” said Supergirl “Nope we don't hear anything sweetie maybe his hearing is a lot sensitive than ours Kara I'm sure he settle down in sec” said Lena so Ms Luthor got her chair and sat next to the hammock and reached out to try and calm Krypto on Kara chest he eventually did and place his chin back under Kara's and nestled near her neck to sleep.   
Lena watched over Krypto for a while to see if it happened again something had spooked him maybe the wolves were nearby and he cud hears their heartbeats or some wildlife around the area and it was unnerving him a lot coz Gertrude was all good she was happy and content and getting dried off by the girls And investigating their shells and moving them with her paws Eliza carried on painting and almost finished it off everyone was content and happy Lena was getting concerned about Krypto super hearing she was worried for him.   
Maybe when she get home she cud design him some special ear protectors to low the frequently of the high pitch sound he always hearing maybe that would work on him They were all enjoying themselves on the decking when all of sudden Sam phone rang and she pick it up and took the call inside it was her business partner to see if she cud return to work 2morrow as they couldn't moved a couple of meeting around so that Sam cud stay longer with Lena Sam return to the decking and everyone looked at her.   
“Hey is everything okay sweetie nothing major happened I hope”said Eliza Sam took a moment then spoke “Lena how fast cud u get me a flight back metropolis something has come up at southern L corp my business partner set up a meeting and she was trying to re schedule it but she cant change it at all so I need to go back home” said a teary Sam then she continued “Ruby I'm so sorry babe yr gonna have to come back with me as u got that soccer tournament coming up yr gonna need all the practice we have to start packing right now if Aunt Lena can get a flight out” said Sam.   
Lena was typing away to her other pilots as she did have two private jet and the airstrip would accommodate Sam and Ruby and get them back to Metropolis wouldn't actually take them long to get back from Midvale Eliza thought she would starting cooking some food for everyone some ribs and chicken legs a quick salad Eliza also got a bottle of wine that she brought with Sam and then she found Sam bottle that she liked “here yr bottle Sam that u liked you can take it home with ya and enjoy” said Eliza.   
“Thank for this I would of almost forgotten it I will go and put this with my luggage ruby lets go and get all our stuff together the quicker we get it done”Sam continued “Then we have a last meal with everyone before we leave for metropolis we can both sleep on the jet I will get our driver to pick us up from the airstrip then you can go over to yr mates ruby” said Sam so both of them left the decking leaving Supercorp and Jamie and Gertrude together Little lady slip onto Lena lap and Jamie placed Gertrude in the hammock with Kara and Krypto.   
Kara cuddled Gertrude Jamie got her auntie Lena attention who took some snap shots together “perfect pic we can send it to yr mom's later sweetie are u okay Jamie yr awfully quiet” Lena spoke“We can always video call Ruby and Sam plus don't forget we still got our Christmas as well we can invite them over they can stay with us as well for a bit longer plus u can always write to Ruby or send an email to her” said Lena Jamie who eventually perked up and cuddled her auntie “love ya Auntie Lena I will miss seeing Ruby but at least like u said we can write or email to her” said Jamie.   
Little lady stayed with her aunts outside on the decking “Jamie u always have us sweetie and we can help with yr letters or emails or Supergirl can go pick ruby up from metropolis maybe for weekends visits when she not playing her soccer pinky promise ya” said Kara who winked at her niece Jamie cheered up straight way coz she kind of forgot she knew Supergirl very well “thank auntie Kara yr the best what wud I do without ya or girl of steel” said Jamie who winked back at her auntie it was there secret code talk Lena was very protective of her girls especially when it came to Supergirl talks with her niece.  
Alex and Maggie rode to the new place and went inside to check everything over Alex thought she better switch on the fridge and freezer for when Jamie returns Alex and Maggie made a shopping list together for them and little lady and one for Gertrude thought they would take Jamie and Gertrude to the pet store and spoil their little pup it be another adventure for them and little lady they couldn't wait to see her and have her back soon they both decided together that they would go to the estate agent and tell them that come Tue or wed that they hand over the keys to their old place.  
As they manage to get everything sorted well before the deadline Maggie was getting excited to put her own stamp and idea's in their place as Alex surprise her with the new waterfront apartment she was overwhelmed and gratefully to the director to give her and Jamie their own home together as a family Alex wrapped her arms around the detective “so babe what we gonna need then I know pizza and pop sticks vegan burgers and vegan chicken vegetables a lot of bagels and waffles cream for our little lady”Alex continued.   
“And maybe some rainbow popcorn and some unicorn biscuit's if I know Supercorp they do spoil Jamie a lot” said Alex Maggie rolled her eyes slightly at Alex “if there was an award for best auntie's Supercorp wud totally win by far she adores and worship them she totally has a soft spot for Lena.” said Maggie then Alex spoke “I know the feeling is mutual with Lena when we went to rescue u Jamie cling onto her close she never let her go she was there with us when we rescue you but when Kara found you she switch off my webcam to protect Jamie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara spoke out and said that going to midvale was the definely the best medicine and what they need for a break away and the youngester were content and happy so was Gertrude who was intrigued with the girl seashell
> 
> Sam had a call from southern l Corp they need her to come back as they cudnt deal with re doing her meeting for her to stay longer 
> 
> Alex explains to maggie about Lena special bond with Jamie and how it become strong whilst they were rescuing her there more on that in nxt chapter thanx for yr support and reading the Jamie story!!!


	8. Alex Danver hangs out with Maggie/Sam and Ruby Arias last day with Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hangs out with Maggie and explain more about the lena bond with Jamie and they just talk for a while 
> 
> back in Midvale everyone was happy and content and now Sam and Ruby are having to leave early back to metropolis and certain people not happy at all but Eliza cook up a Danver bbq traditional special for them  
> this chapter a bit of mixer with Sanver and supercorp Alex and Maggie go shopping for Jamie a Hifi system and karaoke machine to have fun nite with her auntie and auntie tony

Supercorp and Sanver late afternoon moments 

Alex spoke again “I think little lady maybe doesn't all forgive kara for that but Lena was there to console her their bond is so strong if Jamie sucker punch anyone who upsets Lena she give them the sawyer angry pout stare” said Alex Maggie just laughed at Alex comment about their daughter “I'm just glad she has them in her life and that they both taken her under their wing and showered her with a lot love they wud make great parents one day” said Maggie Alex spoke out “yep they wud totally smash the parenthood completely it be the luckiest kid in national city” the director said.  
they carried on with their shopping list the dog list was still easy puppy food mix and some more soft toys and another bed to put into Jamie room for Gertrude puppy treats as well Alex checked on the fridge and freezer making sure it was still on and getting cold which it was she thought they better wait till 2moz to go shopping and come back and get everything all set up before Jamie comes home the director gave the estate agent a call “hiya its Alex Danvers here I'm just phoning to let u know we will be coming in 2moz afternoon to hand over the keys to the old place” Alex continued talking.  
“We actually got everything all set up slightly early than planned we'll pack the remaining stuff 2moz morning and then on way to the new place we will come and see ya and give u the keys thank for everything u have done for us much appreciated” said Alex then she hanged up then kissed her wife “so we really doing this I love you so much babe I cant wait to make this place our home Jamie gonna not know what to say to either of us when she comes home my love” said Maggie.  
She held her wife tight “nope she wont babe it gonna be a nice surprise for her plus she got her own space she has her own balcony space I can always buy her a small Hifi so that she can play some music of her choice maybe we can get her a karaoke machine now that wud be fun here just us three mucking around every Sunday I'm sure Gertrude will boogie with us”said Alex Maggie just laughed her head off “you dork but so cute my director wifey yes we can get a karaoke machine for our little lady and her very own Hifi fit for a princess for sure”Maggie continued.  
“Right my love we better go Hifi and karaoke system shopping for now then 2moz food shopping we have to ring mum up to see when Supercorp and Jamie will be returning or we cud text tony to see if Lena texted him I don't wanna bug Supercorp if Sam and ruby are leaving lets message Tony instead”Said Maggie “Hey Tony just wondering has Lena got in touch with u of when they are due back to national city we have a massive surprise for Jamie u see so just thought we come and pick her up from Lena's hope u having a great weekend Maggie x.”  
So she sent it and within 2 secs tony had messages her back “hey detective umm yes Ms Luthor has been in touch with me she leaving Midvale 2moz afternoon she needed to come back to L Corp for some important meeting”Tony continued “Which had been brought forward and Sam and Ruby are leaving 2nite southern L corp couldn't re arrange some meeting or something Lena said when I know can always give u guys the head up when I know more and we cud meet at Ms Luthor private airstrip if u like Maggie talk soon Tony.”  
Alex read Tony messages “oh no that's a shame that Sam and ruby are having to leaving early than expect I really hope our little bean is okay but I'm sure her super Aunties are comforting her as we speak she got on really well with Ruby I'm sure they bonded in Midvale bless them” said Alex “that's a big of bummer thou babe poor Lena I'm sure they can vid call or email totally write together that's true friendship but I'm sure we can set up a video call for Jamie to talk with Ruby” said Maggie.  
“That's can be arranged babe for sure I will messages Sam and get her email address and her number we can set it all up for little lady” said Alex then she continued “But I'm sure Supergirl has promise our little angel of flying Ruby over to national city for like weekend visit” Alex laughed at her wifey comment “lets leave our bikes in a our private garage lock up one less job to do lets call Tony to see if he cud pick us up and take us to a certain shop and sort out little lady gifts” said Alex.  
So they both put back on their biker jackets on they switch off the lights and left to go down to the private garage and they secured both of their bike and place their alarm on them and walked out and double lock their garage Maggie had text Tony who was more than happy to take the girls to get little lady a welcome home gifts.  
And take them home as well he even offered to bring over his van to theirs to pick up the rest of their stuff from their old apartment to the new one Tony felt he had extend family with the sawyer's and Luthor's.  
Sanver felt the same towards him they knew they cud trust him as friend and especially with little Jamie who he adore so much he wud do anything to make her feel safe and happy tony showed up and picked the girls up and drove them to the store and all went in together Tony led the girls to the Hifi /karaoke system they found the perfect one for their little lady and a last minute gift from tony he found some CDs for it Sanvers even invited tony to game nite and a sing song nite with little lady and he accepted the invites.  
Then he eventually took them back to the old apartment and he let them know that Lena was definitely bringing the girls and dogs home later afternoon 2moz If they were to arrive early then tony wud pick them up and take them straight to the airstrip together he offered to drive them all back from air strip Then at least Sanvers and little lady didn't have to drive themselves to airstrip they can come back together to national city “Tony yr the best ever little lady gonna love her gifts from her uncle tony thank for looking out for us u mean a great deal to little Jamie she adore u s much I'm sure yr be getting the biggest cuddle ever from her when she see ya 2moz.”  
Said Maggie with Alex smiling at her agreeing with her “ thank ladies u guys mean a lot to me too and yes I adore little Jamie like she is my family and I promise to u ladies I will always protect always and forever u have my word on that" Back in Midvale they all had something to eat and enjoyed their time together for one last time Sam and ruby luggage were at the door ready for when Carlos arrives to take them back to the strip Jamie and Ruby went for a walk together with both dogs tagging along to keep them company.  
Leaving Sam with Kara and Lena and Eliza “my time with u guys have been the best ever and I do have the best family ever and I am gonna miss u all so much but I will definitely be coming over for Christmas and spend it with u guys and I will be bringing some special gift and best cookies and scotch for the bestest friend I ever had” said Sam.  
Lena lean and gave Sam the best hug ever “ I love you Sam arias u are my best friend and the best business partner a girl cud have yr incredible u and ruby are my family always and forever me and my beautifully lady will see u both at Christmas for the best event ever and the biggest party as well if I know my beautifully wife as she does adore Christmas time.”  
Said Lena then she winked at Kara who smiled and agreed with Lena “yep totally is the best time of the yr for sure looking forward to having u guys back Sam wud it be okay if u cud set up a video call link for ruby and Jamie they have bond so much during yr visit” Supergirl carry on talking to Sam“Little lady taken the news a little hard but I did promise that maybe Supergirl cud come to metropolis pick up ruby for like Weekends if that's okay with you thou when she not playing soccer” said Kara.  
To Sam who thought that was a great idea for the girls to keep in touch “ yeah I noticed that they have become close its really sweet their friendship and I will totally connect Jamie with ruby online video call I will send the link now from our account” sam carry on talking“Right that's all done the link should be on yr fone Lena” said Sam lena nodded and showed her bestie and then send it to Alex phone for her to set it up on their device.  
“Eliza it was honour to finally meet you and thank u for sharing yr home with me and Ruby and showing me yr town its amazing and beautifully” said Sam then Eliza opened her arms out for Sam to give her a cuddle “Yr always welcome here u and Ruby anytime my home is yr home its been a lot fun having all u guys here it been great and hope u all have recharged those batteries of yrs and all ready to fight and conquer the world if u guys need me just call me up.” said Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and maggie had some fun together with tony doing some last minute shopping whilst back in midvale sam and ruby spend what time they have left with their family Eliza makes the famous Danvers special Jamie is a bit upset that Ruby leaving but deep down she knows Supergirl will go over to Metropolis bring her back to national city for a visit. 
> 
> supercorp tries to console the girls and make their last moments special together which is where the nxt chapter will follow on with Lena and kara comforting the girls before ruby leaves to go home  
> thanx for the support and reading my jamie story!!


	9. Supercorp consoling Little jamie and Ruby Arias in Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter focus on more with Supercorp and their nieces little Jamie taken it to heart with Ruby leaving to go back to metropolis both Lena and Kara do their best to comfort their niece with the help of Krypto and Gertrude   
> Sam arias adore her family and doesnt wanna go back but she knows she has as she the boss of southern L Corp
> 
> Ruby and Jamie spend what they have left together till Carlos show up to take them to the air strip
> 
> so this part of the chapter is a bit un happy moment with the girls 
> 
> pre warning this chapter is slightly longer but i hope u enjoy it guys!!

then Supercorp and Sam decided they wanted a group hug with Eliza which she more than happy to do Ruby and Jamie didn't go far they went to the small rockery near the water “gonna miss you Jamie a lot we become so close but we do have Christmas to come I'm sure mum is planning already our trip back to national city with our aunties and Eliza but we can always do video calls to each other and maybe we cud see if the girl of steel might help us reunite again but I'm sure she will just for us Jamie.”   
Said Ruby Jamie with tear's rolling down her cheeks went over to ruby and hug her then Krypto wanted a hugs so he got up on his back paws and hugs the girls then little Gertrude as well Ruby wiped away little lady tears away Supercorp came to find the girls and saw they were having a moment with the young pups Lena and Kara cuddled each other and eventually went over to join their teary niece's and comforted the girls.  
“Hey u two its almost time to go ruby but we can promise u both we give Supergirl a call and ask her if she cud bring you to National city Ruby I've got her on speed dial what u reckon then we can have some fun yr mum has said yes for you to come to us at weekends to visit little monkey here what u say rubes” Said both Kara and Lena together “awesome I wud totally love too have weekends with u guys and u too Jamie cool bring it on” said a teary ruby then Lena wiped away her tears and Kara did the same for Jamie they wanted another group hug for more cuddles then they headed back little Jamie was starting to get restless and tired.   
Supergirl pick her up and little lady wrapped her arms around the girl of steel neck and nestle her face under Kara chin girl of steel cud hear little lady heartbeat it was calm but a bit jumpy she knew why but she was there for her niece who needed comfort from her Lena led them back onto the decking and back inside in the house Gertrude and Krypto went over to their bowls and tucked into their food Carlos had pulled up and knocked on the door Eliza opened the door “evening ladies Ms Arias hey Ruby are u ready to go I will put yr luggage in the limo and let u say yr goodbyes.”   
Said Carlos so he left the girls Supergirl and Lena led the arias girls outside Jamie was clinging onto her aunt “i love u guys so much we see ya soon and definitely video call ya as well safe travels” said Lena and she hug her two fav peeps then it was Kara turn with the arias girls “Thank u for everything Sam u done for us it means a lot to all of us Ruby this isn't a goodbye but see ya around I will give Supergirl a call and ask her to come and fetch u every other weekend to be with us and this little lady.”   
Said Kara then Sam started to stroke Jamie cheek “hey sweetie we will see u very soon Jamie like yr aunt said this isn't a goodbye but see ya around u can always come to metropolis and stay with us that's a promise yr part of our family now Jamie Sawyer forever” said Sam and she kissed little lady head then she went over to the door to say a final goodbye to Eliza before getting into the limo she left Ruby to say her goodbyes to Jamie “ luv ya Jamie always I will see u soon little Sawyer until next time” she hug her aunt and Jamie lean over slightly.   
And gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek “see ya around Arias talk soon” said a very quiet Jamie then wrapped her arms around her aunt neck and hide her face away Lena noticed little Jamie was really upset so went over to comfort her wife and niece in her arms all Lena heard was Jamie sobering her heart out Ruby went to the car then looked back at her family with her watery eyes she got in after her mum and went straight into her mum arms and cried her heart out as well.   
Carlos closed the door “Good nite Ms Luthor see ya 2moz afternoon say round midday if that good for ya yr private jet should be ready by then but I will check for ya in the morning” said Carlos “Thank you Carlos please drive safe u have very special cargo in there” said Lena Carlos nodded then got back into the limo and drove off leaving Supercorp on the doorstep with an upset Jamie in their arms once the limo disappeared they went back inside Eliza had set up her fireplace and made the lounge warm and had made some hot chocs with all the trimmings and done the rainbow popcorn for them also and got some marshmallow to cook on the fire as well an old Danver tradition.   
Eliza noticed her grand daughter was upset and teary so she reached over stab a marshmallow cooked one for little Jamie and she place it on a plate and cut it up for her she stab it with a fork for her granddaughter Kara and Lena sat down near the fireplace with both pups by their feet who senses their little human was very upset and crying then Jamie was ready she UN tucked her face and sniffed with tears rolling down her cheeks both pups got on their back legs and lean on Jamie and wiped her tears away both pups lean their forehead on Jamie forehead their way of comforting her with Supercorp and Eliza witnessing it.   
Little lady gave both pups a kiss on their heads and they took that as a sign that she was okay thank to them Eliza passed over to Jamie her cooked marshmallow Jamie grab the fork and starting munching on it with both pups watching over her and their family And Kara had placed some more choc sauce on it then Jamie started munching on it again Kara cooked hers and Lena marshmallow and little lady covered their with a lot choc sauce Kara and Lena giggled at their Niece as she was pouring it.  
Krypto and Gertrude didn't wanna go to bed yet as they sensed that their little human Jamie was still upset and unhappy now that ruby had to leave but it was their mission to look after her with both of them by her side Jamie was almost content she had more marshmallows and sip her hot choc and she shared some rainbow popcorn with her aunties but she was still sad that ruby had left but she knew she wud see her again.   
“Right I bid u ladies good nite sleep dreams Jamie Krypto and Gertrude can sleep near you 2nite my love and keep yr bed warm see ya in the morning little lady” said Eliza “Nite mum sweet dream” nite nite grandma see ya in the morning” said sniffed Jamie Back in national city Tony had dropped off Alex and Maggie back at their old apartment they both had got ready for bed they couldn't wait to finally move into their places.   
Tony said he wud bring more boxes in the van in the morning so that they cud pack the last few items they had like the kitchen utensils and pans and fry pan and whatever food they had left to pack their plans was to double check the walk in wardrobe and any cabbie hole Alex had in the apartment in the morning they were almost there finally in their new place a new beginning for them together as a family they were both knackered so they slipped into bed and turn off the lights they both cuddle up together and drifted off to sleep.  
“I Love ya sawyer” said Alex “ I love you Danver” said Maggie Supercorp spent some time downstairs with their niece they finished their hot chocolate's and some of more of the rainbow popcorn and couple more marshmallow between them Jamie had eventually fallen a sleep on Kara she wrapped her arm around her niece  
Lena turned and saw little lady had Fallen a sleep on Kara so she wrapped her arm around Kara shoulder for a bit longer they finished their drinks Lena cleared up for Eliza and place most of the stuff in the dishwasher.   
Kara used her floating powers to stand up without waking Jamie up she used her freeze breath on Eliza log fire between Supergirl and Lena they made sure the house was Supergirl secured proof then went upstairs to their room and Eliza was right Krypto and Gertrude followed them up and was waiting for Jamie to be place in her camp bed to keep it warm for her Krypto jump on Kara gently knelt down and placed Jamie under the covers with both the young pups helping her and Krypto settled down next to Jamie and Gertrude laid down on the bed and curled up.   
Supercorp watched the pups with Jamie “they knew she really upset and sad about ruby leaving I don't think we need to worry Lena I think her protectors will look after her now” Kara move over to her wife and cuddled her “we will see Sam and ruby again babe we still have Christmas time plus one big family get together party to come maybe Sam and Ruby can stay longer with us” said Kara To Lena she nodded her head and kissed her wife “yr best love you Kara it does feel weird without them but yes we do have our annual Christmas party cant wait for it” said Ms Luthor.   
Supergirl lead Lena to her bed and pulled the cover so that Lena cud climb in Kara tucked in her wife “good nite babe see ya in the morning love ya” said Supergirl who then climbed into her bed and switched off the lights and drifted off to sleep Not long shortly Jamie sudden woke up she had a bad dream crawl out of bed and went over to her Auntie Lena bed with Krypto help she climb in and he pulled the covers over his little lady she wrapped her arm around her aunt waist And drifted back to sleep Lena slightly woke up and saw her niece and she wrapped her arms around her she thought she must have had a bad dream Krypto floated up and rested on Lena bed and went back to sleep Both Jamie and Lena settled down and drifted back to sleep themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the arias girl says their good byes to supercorp and Eliza and especially to Jamie who becomes really upset Supergirl comfort her niece as best as she can the arias says a emotional good bye to her but they say its not a good bye but see u around little Sawyer moment 
> 
> after the Arias girl leave its up to Eliza and supercorp to console Jamie and spend some time with her in front of the open fire which Eliza prepares a danvers special hot chocolate and popcorn and marshmallow moment   
> Jamie eventually calms and relaxes with her aunties she also has a moment with both Krypto and gertrude who comfort her and cuddles her aswell a cute moment with them.
> 
> Jamie has a nightmare and Lena comforted and looked after niece with Krypto on the bed aswell watching over them!!


	10. Jamie Sawyer and Supercorp last day in midvale part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter its Jamie and supercorp last in midvale before heading back to national city Supergirl suggested about heading into town for a bit they will need to head to Jenny cake shop to pick couple of things thye have breakfast with Eliza 
> 
> Alex and Maggie are excited to have little lady coming home plus they are at work for now till later till they see little lady

Supercorp and Jamie sawyer monday blues 

Monday sunrise appear so brightly in Midvale and National city Alex and Maggie were up early as they had to go back to work the detective only had a half of day as little lady was coming home later on in the evening Alex and Maggie had some breakfast and some coffee as well and they settled off Alex was driving Maggie to work in the 4x4 then she'll pick her up at lunchtime to finish packing the remainder of their stuff with Tony then hand over the keys.   
Kara and Lena slowly stirred and stretched out so did Jamie she did the same then turned and cuddle into her aunt Lena who opened her eye's and turned “hey sweetie did u have a bad dream last nite its okay yr safe” said Lena Little lady nodded and curled up to her aunt they had cuddles for a bit Lena wrapped her arms around her niece then Gertrude and Krypto woke up they both stretched out at the same time Krypto jumped down from Lena bed towards Jamie bed then Krypto pick up the young pup.   
And took her to Lena bed and he placed her on it and Gertrude crawl up towards her little human she too wanted cuddles with Jamie she lifted her arm for her to snuggle under then Krypto went over to Supergirl and had cuddles with her instead Kara helped her young pup in her bed he too settled down on her rested his head on her tummy and drifted off back to sleep then all of sudden the noise he been hearing he realized where it was coming from He found it soothing and he went back to sleep.   
Kara stroke him “Jamie what do u wanna do on our last day sweetie we cud head into town I know we have to go back to cake shop get yr treats and the samples to take back to both of yr mum to try out we can take the jeep out for a bit” said Kara then she continued “I'm sure Grandma Eliza wud like to spend some time with ya after our little trip to town maybe we cud go for a small hike an take the dogs for a long walk before we head home” said Kara Lena and Jamie looked at each other in their little way.   
“Yeah we wud love to Kara sounds like plan right Jamie” said Lena Jamie nodded and turned towards her “yh sure I love that idea auntie Kara cant wait to see Jenny and her staff again cud we have a hot choc there please” said little lady Supercorp said together “of course we can Jamie we can even have a another slice of cake or we can see what Jenny has I'm sure it can be arrange sweetie” said her aunts Alex dropped off Maggie at Ncpd and she drove off then all of sudden her fone went off she took the call.   
“Alex Danvers here” then a voice spoke “i hear u been looking for me Director Danvers why u been trying to find me whats happened is Lena okay I hope my daughter is safe Alex” said Lillian then Alex couldn't believe that Lillan tracked her down she took her time to speak “yr daughter is fine Lillian there is a reason why we been trying to find u Lena and my sister are out of town at the mo cud we arrange a get together please” said Alex Lilian took her time.   
“After everything that's happened I'm quite surprise u wanna see me and talk to me Alex I know my family hadn't had the best track record and it all down to Lex I hope we can put things in the past” said Lillian “I'm sure we can Lillian in time and build bridges maybe we cud meet on either wed or Thurs I know Lena is pretty busy when she comes back she has a lot of meetings this week so if we meet at L Corp mid morning then all will be reveiled to you”said Alex.  
“no worries director Danvers thank for reaching out and trying to find me I know u risked a lot to do that and I'm gratefully to you Alex maybe if we say Thursday at L corp and I will give u a call when I'm close and we can talk before I see Lena” said Lillian to Alex “that be fine Ms Luthor we will talk soon thank for the call if u need a ride to L corp give me a buzz and I will come and pick u up myself then take you to see yr daughter” Lillian ended the call no words needed.   
So Alex carried on driving to the Deo and parked up into the garage and gave Maggie a call “babe its me Lillian has reached out to me she found out we were looking for her and I set up a meeting with her at L Corp with Lena on Thurs I just cant believe she call me out of the blue thou”Said Alex Maggie took a moment before talking to Alex “wooow babe at least she reached out to you that's great lets not tell Lena anything just yet lets wait and see what happens obviously if Kara comes to us asking for helping looking for Lillian then we can tell her about it but not to tell Lena at all” said Maggie.   
“Agreed babe for sure we can do that mum's the word till further noticed see u later babe I will grab us some lunch then I will pick u up love ya Sawyer” said Alex “see ya Later Danver love ya too my queen” said Maggie Alex hung up and went straight into the lift and started her morning shift with Jonn Back at Midvale Kara and Lena plus Jamie got out of bed and went to freshen up a bit Supercorp put on their dressing gown and waited for Jamie to come in so they cud put her onesis back on her Krypto opened the door him and Gertrude went down Stairs they bumped into Eliza.   
So she followed them and let them out Jamie had finished Supercorp helped little lady in her onesis and Lena zipped it up and Kara lead them out Jamie wanted to hold Kara and Lena hand they all went down stairs together and headed into the lounge kitchen area Eliza was in the kitchen making some filter coffee when the girls came through “Morning Eliza hows u 2day” said Kara “morning sweetie morning Lena did u guys sleep okay” said Eliza “i had a bad dream last nite grandma so I stayed with auntie Lena” said Jamie.   
“Aww Jamie I'm sorry sweetie well at least u had aunt Lena to protect you and have cuddles with nothing ever gonna happen Jamie to you coz yr protected by Supergirl me and Lena what do u fancy for Breakfast Jamie” said Eliza “Do we still have any pancakes and waffles and eggs and bacon potato bites grandma” Jamie said to Eliza “I'm sure we do have some waffles and pancakes left and I will do yr sunny side up bagel as well Jamie” said Eliza “Mum why don't I check and u make Jamie eggs and fry the bacon strips we have left I know Kara and I will join little lady” said Lena.  
So Lena went to the pantry and found the waffles and pancakes she started to cook them Kara got 4 plates out of the cupboard for them Supergirl got some orange juice for little lady It was a team effort to make the breakfast Lena checked on the waffles and the pancakes and place one each on the plates then Eliza dished up eggs and bacon strips on the plates as well little lady bagel was also ready for her Supercorp and Jamie sat at on the stools and Eliza join them as well they all tucked in their breakfast Kara was pacing her self a bit Jamie was teasing her by almost nicking her bacon then Kara tickled Jamie for it.   
It wasn't like Supergirl by now the breakfast plate wud be all clean and no food she'd scoff it all up by now Lena looked over towards Kara she was surprised that Supergirl hadn't scoff all the breakfast down and cud she be sick coz she knew she still had her powers so she made a mental note to keep an eye on her wife through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp made breakfast together it was a team effort between them they all sat down and enkoyed their breakfast Jamie noticed that supergirl is taking her time eating her breakfast so she tease her auntie little 
> 
> Lena notices that her lovely lady hasnt scoffed her breakfast what cud be wrong with Supergirl has she pick up a bug or cud it be something else time will tell in the nxt chapter with jamie and Lena


	11. Jamie Sawyer and Supercorp last day in midvale part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so its Jamie and Supercorp last day in midvale and with Eliza the girls have some fun before heading back to national city first  
> Jamie looked after Supergirl who was having a off day what cud be wrong with our girl of steel who knows Lena and Krypto will keep an eye on her for sure 
> 
> Alex and Maggie have had a busy morning national city had totally woken up and caused trouble for the couple and the deo

Jamie Sawyer hanging out with aunties in Midvale

“Auntie Kara are u okay u seem not yourself this morning” said Jamie then Kara wrapped her arm around her niece “I'm okay I'm just not hungry for some reason Jamie” said Kara “I cud help u out if yr tummy is playing up why don't u have the waffle with the egg and see how u go and I will get u a bottle of water instead of that coffee” said Jamie so little lady jumped off her stool went into the fridge and got some orange juice and a bottle of water for her aunt she came back over Kara helped little lady sit back down.  
“Thank for looking after me Jamie yr the best I'm sure the orange juice and water will help” said Kara Lena and Eliza watched on with Kara and Jamie interaction they thought it was cute that Jamie was looking after her aunt “Just take yr time auntie Kara I will have yr bacon and pancake I will look after you 2day as u have taken care of me” said Jamie then all of sudden Krypto jumped up on the breakfast counter as he sensed she wasn't feeling well.  
“Krypto get down right now leave auntie Kara alone I'm warning you for the past couple of day I've watched you and u been acting weird right auntie Kara” said Jamie Lena and Eliza couldn't believe Jamie had snapped at Krypto from protecting her aunt Kara they didn't say a word she just kissed her niece forehead no words needed between niece and auntie.  
They both finished their breakfast Supergirl finished her orange juice and had a slip of her water She stood up and took her plate and Jamie plate placed them in the dishwasher Little lady finished her hot choc and she too got off her stool and took it in the kitchen and placed in the dishwasher with Kara help they both went back upstairs to their room leaving Lena and Eliza still at the breakfast counter Krypto approached Lena and got up on his back legs and place his paw on Lena lap “hey Krypto don't worry boy I've noticed too leave yr mum to me she will be okay I promise just be patient with her Krypto” said Lena.  
Eliza watched on “i wonder whats upset her appetite she never been like this at all Lena keep an eye on her while yr at jenny cake shop I will look after Krypto and Gertrude for ya Lena” Ms Luthor was starting to get worried about Kara the way that Krypto has been with her for the past two days and then he approach her at the breakfast counter plus Kara sleeping in the hammock with Krypto on her chest once they get home she will be keeping a close eye on her wife for sure.  
Kara and Jamie were making their beds and Kara was brushing her hair “ cud u put my hair up auntie Kara in a ponytail its definitely a bit warm 2day” said Jamie "Of course I can sweetie no prob Jamie thank for looking after me at breakfast I don't know why my tummy is playing up the orange and the water has definitely helped a bit” said Kara “Yr welcome Supergirl I got yr back always just take it easy 2day I'm sure yr feel better later” said Jamie Kara hugged her niece “u need a shower little lady I will unzip yr onesis and clean yr teeth then we can head out to see jenny and pick up the sample cake for yr mum's” Kara spoke again.  
“Then we can go on a hike with the dogs before we leave Midvale what u reckon Jamie” said Kara little Jamie nodded and agreed with her aunt so Jamie went to the bathroom Supergirl waited for little niece to finish her shower off then she found little lady small case and started packing her stuff together She organized little Jamie clothes in her niece ruck sac but left little lady captain marvel t-shirt and shorts she left out her Supergirl Jumper she found ruby gift to Jamie And kept hold of it for her niece.  
She then sat on her bed she felt a bit dizzy but she ignore it Little lady came out of the bathroom Kara helped her get dress she even put the Supergirl necklace on Jamie sat on her auntie lap and Supergirl brushed her niece hair And put it up in a classic Supergirl ponytail for her Lena was coming up after helping Eliza clean up on the breakfast crocks she slowly sneaked in “Supergirl are sure u are okay im worried about you yr not yourself at all u look pale and yr shaking” said Jamie.  
Little lady gave her aunt a cuddle “i feel better already sweetie thanx u for my cuddle the girl of steel sometimes have off day Jamie and today is one of those I'm sure some fresh air will help me out and the best company as well” said Kara and she winked at her niece who laugh at her At the Deo Alex and Jonn was busy on the streets of national city who misbehavioring for them there was a bank robbery and a heist as well the Ncpd were working alongside the Deo to make sure there back up for national city finest law enforcement their city had definitely woke up.  
Alex knew it was gonna be a long morning but she only had a half day as it the last day of sorting the apartment and tony is helping out and Jamie coming home later as well Alex and her Deo team assemble all of the arrestee and took them back to Ncpd for questioning Jonn and his team were dealing with arrestee aliens it was definitely gonna be a long day Maggie and her detective were over run with the heist and bank robbery arrestee they were lucky they caught them with the help of the Deo team.  
Maggie captain was a bit livid that one minute it was quiet then the next all hell broke loose Maggie keep looking at her watch it was still after 11 then Alex and her Deo team had arrived with more arrestee who did the heist job and throw them in the holding cell till someone was available to interview them then Alex decided to go over and see her amazing lady “Hey beautifully not long now then we are free to finalize the apartment deal together Tony hasn't messages me yet but I'm sure he will soon” said Alex.  
Maggie smiled and winked at her wife “Babe I'm sure he will once he not busy I reckon he getting the van for us and he be in touch it all turn out good sweet”  
“i know yr right babe I better go back out there and make sure we got everyone be safe my love see u in hr time love you Sawyer” said Alex then she left the Ncpd with her team going back to the crime scenes on both incidents her team followed procedure and help the forensics peeps to gather up evident they needed to prosecute the thieves on both incidents.  
Jamie and Kara were finishing getting ready when Lena walked in “I'm gonna take my shower is everything okay with u ladies "Babe are sure u up for a ride in the Jeep into town u can stay here and rest me and Jamie can go and pick up the sample box for Alex and Maggie” said Lena “Babe I will be okay I promise you our little lady here she looking after me and I wanna come with u guys some fresh air will help me and being with my two fav peeps looking after me” said Kara.  
Then she continued “Babe go and have yr shower and me and Jamie will be waiting downstairs for you afterwards when we come back did u wanna go for a last walk with our little lady and Krypto and Gertrude” said Kara Jamie went over and grab her leather jacket and her wallet “Supercorp is it okay I buy some of my fav cakes I saw at the cake shop and maybe a hot choc while we are out and maybe see more of the town as well if we have time thou” said Jamie.  
Supercorp looked at each other “I'm sure that can be arrange sweetie what u reckon Lena do we have time to do some window shopping before we leave” said Kara  
“most definitely darlings we certain do especially as it our little niece I'm sure we cud delay slightly just for her” Lena said then she winked at her niece then went straight into the bathroom Kara got up from the bed slowly and knelt down and helped little lady with her leather jacket and zipped it up for her she place little lady wallet in her pocket.  
“Yr all ready to go little lady I'm sure jenny be excited to see ya in a bit I bet she has ready put the kettle on and waiting for us to arrival she even have a special box for u Jamie as well lets head down stairs and wait for yr aunt” said Kara so little Jamie and Kara head down stairs and went out for some fresh air she place little lady in the passage side of the jeep and she sat in the drive side and started up the jeep just making sure it was turning over which it was nicely Kara put some music on for them while they wait for Ms Luthor.  
Kara and Jamie were singing along and dancing slightly Eliza had decided to do some more painting outside on the decking both pups join her outside and they settled down Lena came down stairs looking for Kara and Jamie they weren't in the lounge but she cud hear music. 

To be continued in nxt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Sawyer excited to see Jenny who owns the cake shop again she picking up a sample box for her mum's and some treats for her she migh even get an extra treat from jenny
> 
> Alex and maggie are excited to hand over the old apartment keys over and start their new beginnings in the new apartment Alex cant wait to share it with Jamie who has no idea what her mum been up at all whilst she been away
> 
> Supergirl what is really goin on with her is she sick or is there something really wrong with her she been acting a little weird and Krypto has sensed something as he been hearing a high pitch sound what on earth cud it be i wonder ????  
> More to come in the nxt chapters with Jamie and supercorp and sanvers thanx for all the support with my story!!


	12. Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer heading to Jenny cake shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter Supercorp and Jamie visit jenny one last time to pick up some sugary goodies for sanvers and little lady aswell they do have a small look around the town together before heading back to national city 
> 
> Jamie does sill keep an eye on her aunt Kara and so does Lena in her own way without kara knowing etc Jenny is excited to see the little family again and showers them with alot cake love and some hot choc   
> Back in National city sanvers is over excited and cant wait to see Jamie and preparing everything and they taken the old apartment keys the estate agents finally there alot more to come in nxt chapter

Supercorp and Jamie having some last minute fun

So she followed the music sound and she smiled and laughed quietly her two fav were jiggling along to tunes little lady was showing her aunt her moves Kara was tickling her as well Lena approached slowly not wanted to scare them at all “well hey u two thought u were waiting for me in the lounge but I guess u got bored cool tune and dance moves scoot over let go and have some fun little lady buckle up u too Supergirl” said Lena.   
Who place her sunglasses on then Jamie and Kara followed suit then she drove off and they carried on singing together and laughing together they parked up and unbuckle their seat belts Lena got out first and went round to the passage side and helped little lady out Jamie took her leather coat off coz she got a bit warm so she got her wallet out of the pocket and gave it to Supergirl to look after Kara got out she did feel a lot better than she was so she escorted her two ladies to the cake shop where Jenny was really busy they caught her on a quiet moment.   
So the girls entered the shop “good morning ladies hey Jamie I have a surprise for u as u and yr friend loves my unicorn cookies and cake here a specialone for u from me I hope u enjoy them sweetie” said Jenny “Thank u jenny for this sweet gift cud I buy three hot choc please for me and my aunts” said Jamie “of course you can Jamie did u want all the trimmings with them the full works why don't u take a seat over by the window with the perfect view and I will bring them to you sweetheart” said Jenny.   
Supergirl gave little lady her wallet back and she paid for their treat then she followed her aunts to the table It wasn't long till Jenny came over with three special hot choc for them then Jenny gave them a little sugar boost for their day she had made a chocolate cream fudge cake “bon appetite “Ladies let me know what u think of the cake it was made this morning its a new cake that we thought we wud try out” said Jenny “well thank u so much Jenny that's really sweet of you we will definitely enjoy it and we totally let u know for sure you've been really kind to us thank u”said Lena.   
Jenny smiled and nodded towards Lena and left the girls Alex and Maggie had finally finish their shift the director did what she promised and pick up her wifey from the Ncpd she had brought lunch for her special lady she pulled up and Maggie was waiting for her the detective jumped in and buckled up Alex drove off she check her fone there was finally a text from Tony saying “he was at the old apartment with the van and he got a couple of guys with him to help out with the last remaining stuff they had.”   
Alex smiled and showed her wife she smiled Maggie put some music on and enjoyed her lunch from Noonan's Sanvers arrived at the old apartment they saw Tony waiting near the vans with his two guys “hey ladies missed you guys hows things with ya looking forward to seeing little lady later I so cant wait to see her missing her like mad” said Tony Alex and Maggie smiled and gave Tony a hug “ we've missed her too Tony it wont be long till she back in our arms and yours as well cant wait” said Alex.   
Then Maggie spoke up “we been good just been busy working a lot lately and sorting out our new place which my beautifully queen surprised with me u should see Jamie's room its incredible what my wifey has done for her little lady face will be worth seeing later” said Maggie Tony smiled at Maggie then said “lets do this boys lets get the boxes out and please be carefully packing the kitchen up these ladies are my family so be respectfully lets get this party started lead the way Sanvers” said Tony.   
The girls laughed and giggled and lead the boys in to the apartment between Maggie and Alex finished packing the remaining stuff from the bathroom and the closet and bedside tables and under the bed as well they made sure there was no Ncpd files or Deo files folders in any of the cupboards Alex knick knac were packed up from her past plus Maggie stuff was all packed with Alex's Tony and boys had a couple of big packed lunch box for the remainder of food the girls had in the fridge to be taken to the new places.   
Everything apart from the furniture had been packed up the girls and guys double checked everywhere Alex was carrying her Hi-fi sytem and Maggie and the tony were carrying the flat screen TV to the van and the guys packed up the van for the girls they made sure everything was secured otherwise Tony wud flip his lid at them Alex and Maggie went back inside for one final last look and pick up the remaining boxes tony was with them they thought they better check nothing else was left.   
Ie anything of Gertrude stuff there was a can of meat so Alex pocket it Maggie double checked the sofa for little Jamie toys and UN did the sofa bed which still had Jamie captain marvel and Supergirl blanket they wud be in big trouble with Jamie if they had forgotten it plus her pillow as well Which they will keep in the 4x4 for later if little lady is sleep when they pick her up.   
Sanver's were confident that they had everything out so they carried the last boxes and took a last look around Tony didn't leave their side till they were ready to leave as he knew they had history in this apartment “Lets go babe fresh start new beginnings a head love you Sawyer” said Alex Maggie turned to face Alex “ditto Danver's we can do this together this place will always hold fond memories and we can make new ones together as family babe its time to go Alex.”   
Maggie lead the way then Alex took one last look at her apartment Tony stayed with her till she was ready to go they both walked out of the apartment Alex closed the door for the final time and locked it up and placed the key in her jacket pocket Maggie was waiting in the hallway for them and she push the button for the lift and door open and they all got in the boys were still packing the van up outside making sure everything was secured Sanver's and tony placed the remaining boxes they were carrying in the van.   
Tony helped the guys out the girls went back to their 4x4 and Maggie chuck in the back Jamie pillow and blankets for her later if she had fallen asleep after her trip Tony and lads were ready to leave and signaled Sanvers Alex started up the 4x4 and slowly drove off and Tony and the lads followed the girls to the waterfront area it wasn't far for them to go Back at the Deo Maggie boss had called up asking for help once more to track down the actually mob king who was behind the heist and the bank robbery they needed a tracker and Alex was the best one the Ncpd had Jonn assemble a team ready he didn't wanna disturb the girls yet.   
As he knew it was the day they official moved in their new apartment so he gave them couple of hrs before contacting them and sent the Deo agents to the Ncpd to get brief on the situation till Director Danver's was available Sanvers stopped at the estate agents and went inside “hi my Alex Danvers I'm here to drop off my old apartment key to u guys”“And sign our new apartment official papers I did call the other day about it” said Alex the girl on the desk called the available estate agent rep to finalize the paperwork for Sanver's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lena driver hangs out with sanvers and helps them move the last bit of stuff they had in the old apartment Tony had arranged with some of guys to help them out and he too excited to have little lady back in national city he cant wait to see her again and hang out with her   
> Sanvers just hang out together and just wait till its time to head to the air strip but will both of them going or will national city play up and one of them has to deal it with the Ncpd all be revealed in nxt chapter and will Kara be okay will sanver noticed something up with our girl of steel once she back home soon it all be revealled with our hero!! Tony helped the girls removed the remained of their stuff from the old apartment and and went to the new one the girls has just gone to the estate agent and is about to drop off the keys for the final time   
> to be continued in nxt chapter and there more to come the supergang and jamie


	13. Sanver's finalising the new apartment paper/ Alex was called in back to Deo for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are at the estate agent finalising the new apartment paper with josh and they hand over the old apartment key to him and then it all completed and their new beginings start fresh for them 
> 
> Alex was over whelmed and happy now it was official in their new appartment everything came together for them then sanver head back over to apartment and meet up with Tony

Alex and Maggie at estate Agents handing over keys

“Hi Miss Danver my name is josh please follow me and we will finally finalize yr apartment paperwork how are u both 2day” said Josh “we are both doing good thank very excited and nerves about it all but its our new beginning and fresh start for us both its lovely to meet u josh” said Maggie “Please take a seat and we get the ball rounding” josh said he went on his computer to bring up Alex Danver's contract she had sign with one of the other agent and he printed it off for her.  
Which was for buying the new apartment with the old apartment as deposit He did two copy's then he finalized the new apartment paperwork which needed Alex signature “wud it be okay if my wife sign it as well with me if my daughter was with us she wud wanna sign it as well she out of town and she has no clue about it all” said Alex josh was overwhelmed about it all “wooow what an incredible gift u did miss Danver for yr family I'm sure yr daughter will be speechless when she finally see it here the paperwork for u both to sign it if daughter wanted to sign this paperwork she more than happy to do it” said Josh.   
Maggie and Alex liked Josh for being so generous and open plus Caring Alex got her old apartment keys out of her jacket pocket and handed them over to Josh who put them in a secured box then he placed them in the safe with sanver watching him Then sanver signed the paperwork and made it official for them Maggie hugged Alex “ I love u babe so much I cant wait to see Jamie face lit up later when she see yr beautifully gift u have done for us both yr the best ever my rock my hero my everything Alex” said Maggie.   
Alex shred a tear Maggie wiped it away and she looked at Maggie and raise her wife hand and kissed it and she lean and kissed Maggie cheek “shall we make it official babe for real” said Alex Maggie smiled and raised the pen and looked at her wife “lets do this babe for real for us for Jamie our new start as wife and wife” said Maggie Alex watched her wife sign the paperwork then she gave Alex the pen and she signed it As well then gave her wife a cuddle and kiss on her forehead Alex passed over the document to Josh so he cud sign them and sign it off and make it official for the girls.   
Josh gave Alex a receipt for her old keys he also gave them a copy of the new apartment documents and stamped it and filed his copy “its all official now ladies well done and congratulation to u both I hope yr happy in yr new Place”said Josh the girls got out of their chair shook Josh hand “ thank u Josh for everything and make it all official for us we don't want take much of yr time take care” said Alex.   
Maggie and her amazing wife left the estate agents Tony was waiting for them “its official now Tony we got the paperwork now” said Maggie she waved it towards Tony smiled and was happy for the girls “congratulation u two lets make it official and head to yr new place and unpack these boxes then we can celebrate it properly with take away” said Tony “Sound perfect Tony lets go and unpack and make sure it fit for our little princess for her return later” said Alex “u got it director Danver let go finalize yr new place for our little princess” said Tony.   
So Sanver's got back into their 4x4 and drove away with Tony following Alex who reached for Maggie hand raise it and kissed it again then placed it in her lap she relaxed and hit the cd button Sanvers smiled coz it was their song playing it wasn't long till they were at the waterfront area And parked up at their new private garage then they all got out and started to unpack the van and headed to the new apartment Maggie order the take away for the all Alex went back to the van to couple more of the boxes when her fone buzzed it was a text from Jonn.   
“Hey director I'm really am sorry but we have a problem Ncpd captain has asked for the best tracker to find the mob king who was responsible for the heist and bank robbery he need you Alex.” Jonn continued “I am really sorry to disturb you I need you to come in after u sorted out yr new place if there was any other person yr the best we have Alex I hope u can forgive me”Jonn xx The director wasn't happy about at all that she been summon from the Ncpd at all she carried some boxes in her new apartment place them down the guys were unpacking Tony was dealing with Jamie new hi -fi system and fixing up her karaoke machine.   
Alex pulled her wife to one side “babe ummm yr gonna hate this I wont be able to come with you when u pick up Jamie at Lena airstrip I've been called in at the Deo by yr boss and Jonn to find the person responsible for heist and robbery” “I'm so sorry I will make it up to the both you Tony cud u look after Maggie and Jamie for me its just I've been called in to work not what I had in mind as it our first nite here” said Alex Maggie wasn't impressed at all that her boss summoned her wife to the Deo to help track the mob boss she made a mental note to speak with him when she was nxt in to work at the Ncpd.   
Alex gave Maggie a cuddle and kiss they both finished what they were doing plus Jamie room was out of bound coz she wanted to surprise her so after tony did the finishing touches he had locked Jamie room up till the morning and she will show her daughter 2moz morning Jamie can kip in their room for the nite Maggie didn't mind one bit the meal arrived and they all tucked into it.   
Then Director Danvers got her bike gear and her rucksack kissed Maggie “Look after my family Tony or else u have precious cargo on board in the limo” said Alex to Tony “don't worry Alex u have my word I promise I will look after yr detective and yr daughter with my life I swear of honour” said Tony Alex took one last glance at her wife then left to head back to the Deo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps the girls out with the finishing touches in the new apartment sanver is happy and content and overwhelmed and cant wait to start their new fresh start together as a fgamily once Jamie is home with them 
> 
> then all of sudden Alex gets summon in back to the deo by Maggie captain at the ncpd for her help in capturing the person responsible for the heist and robbery in national city as she the best tracker and the best deo boss as well Maggie isnt to impressed that her boss called in her wife when Alex was meant to be with the detective picking up Jamie from the air strip which is nxt chapter and there more to come with supercorp


	14. supercor and Jamie moment's in midvale till returning to National city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter is just with Supercorp and Jamie hanging out together before their flight home they enjoyed their time at Jenny cake shop they picked them sample cake box and Jenny done up a treat for little jamie to have as she liked so of Jenny rainbow and unicorn cakes she had.   
> supergirl showed Jamie and Lena hers and Alex school and told them that she had good times and a bad time aswell she cuddles with both Jamie and Lena they carried on walking to a park so that they cud finish off their hot choc's

Jamie Sawyer and her aunt's at Jenny cake shop

Back in Midvale Kara and Lena also Jamie were enjoying their cake and hot choc “auntie Kara are u feeling better now that u had some sugar boost I hope it helped with yr tummy u got some colour back” said Jamie Kara cuddled her niece tightly and leaned “i do feel a lot better now I think the sugar boost and the fresh air has done me the world of good thank u Jamie for looking after me yr the best this cake is to die for we must get Jenny to give us the recipe its incredible what do u reckon babe and I'm also sorry for worrying you guys it just must have been a 24hrs upset tummy” said Kara.   
Ms Luthor took a moment in between eating “this cake is incredible babe I'm glad yr feeling a lot better u had me worried there Kara but please take it easy for now in case yr unwell again I love you babe and I will look after you u know that right” said Lena Kara smiled at her wife and reached out for her hand “thank u babe I feel so lucky to have two protectors u guys don't need to worry about me I will be okay and yes I will take it easy once we get home I promise” said Kara Jenny came back over to them “hey ladies so how was the chocolate cake what did u think of it did u guys want another hot choc” said Jenny.   
Then little Jamie spoke “ we all loved it Jenny it was total hit with us cud we have A hot choc to go please we going for walk around the town as we are heading back to national city 2day Jenny” said Jamie “That's not problem sweetie I can do that I do have the sample box u request for both of yr mum's thou Jamie I will sort out yr take away hot choc ladies it was lovely to meet you and I will look forward to making yr joint wedding cake MsLuthor ms Danver's it was lovely meeting u Jamie I hope u enjoy yr goodies box little lady” said Jenny.  
Who winked at little lady and left them to make another round of hot choc for them Supercorp and Jamie put their jackets back on and headed over to the counter Jamie was about to give Jenny some money “On the house Jamie on me as u guys have been the best criteria's for me for the choc cake here the recipe for u Kara” Jenny continued chatting with the girls “Ms Luthor here the sample box to take home with ya take care look forward to seeing ladies again” said Jenny.   
Then little lady approached Jenny who knelt down Jamie gave her a cuddle “thank u jenny for everything my Ama will messages u when she tasted yr sample yr totally get the thumbs up from her and my other mum” said Jamie then jenny spoke “thank u Jamie for my cuddle u take care safe travels home I will look forward to hearing from yr Ama bye Ms Sawyer Ms Danvers Ms Luthor safe travel home talk soon I'm sure here yr hot choc to go enjoy” said Jenny.   
Then the girl left Jenny store then they started walking around the town Kara showed her girls the small park with the fountain then Supergirl showed them they went back in time when she and Alex were younger they arrived at the Danvers sister school Jamie and Lena were shocked and surprised it was huge school and still running within the community Kara was very quiet coz she was remembering what she went through with Alex they were out casted coz of what happened after they solved their case of their friend.   
Kara shred a tear Lena noticed and she wrapped her around her lady Jamie comforted Kara as well “so this was yr and mummy Alex old school its big auntie Kara and scary as well” said Jamie Supergirl explained “me and Alex do have fond memories here Jamie but there was a time in our life's when things had changed me and Alex we solved our first murder cases and there were certain people that not nice and UN trustworthy but it brought me and Alex together we finally became closer sister in the end” said Kara.   
Lena held her lady close and kissed her girl cheek “lets go babe show us more lets go and sit somewhere and finish these hot choc then we better head back for early lunch then take the young pups for a hike walk together before we head back” said Lena Then Kara spoke up “ I know exactly where we can go follow me ladies ” said Kara, Supergirl lead them to a small lake with some swan's and their young Jamie sat on the bench she blow on her hot choc and sip on it Lena and Kara sat side on each side of little lady.   
“Thank you for bringing me here Supercorp means a lot and it was lovely to see some of the sights thank for showing me yr old school as well yr the best I've enjoyed my time with u guys” said Jamie Lena and Kara cuddled up to their Niece “yr very welcome Jamie it was lovely to have you with us we always love spend time with you sweetie” said Lena then she cuddled her niece “lets head back to the jeep I'm sure Eliza got some lunch on the go for us when we get back lets hope Krypto has behavioured himself and not cause any trouble for her” said Kara.   
The girls headed back to the jeep Kara drove them back and Jamie put the music back on she was happy and content they all sang Jamie choice of tune they laughed and giggled together on the way back Kara pulled up on the driveway and parked the jeep Both Gertrude and Krypto were waiting for them and were excited to see them “hey u two did u miss us aww bless u both where Grandma Eliza “hope u two behavioured yourself” said little lady.   
Jamie stroked both puppy's and they led her in Kara and Lena followed them in they took in the both cake boxes and placed them on the table Eliza had made some lunch for them Lena went upstairs to pack her case and she finished off Kara's and Jamie packing as well one by one she brought them downstairs Eliza had fixed them some snacks for the plane ride she placed the box near the cases “its been lovely to have u guys ere for a few days gonna miss ya but we still have our traditional Christmas yet to come looking forward to that thou I hope you let me know u got back safe and sound give both of yr mum the biggest cuddles from me when u see them later Jamie.”   
Little lady smiled at her grandma and then cuddled her “gonna miss u too Grandma we can always video call ya and I can write to ya send an email to you if u like” said Jamie Kara went into the kitchen to sort out some lunch for her and Lena & little lady before their walk together Lena had got the young pups harness ready for their hike gonna need before their flight back Kara had packed their lunch up so they cud have it whilst on their walk with Jamie.  
Little lady and Supercorp didn't need their jacket as it had warmed up Jamie got Gertrude lead and Krypto lead as well and put it on them “Right we better head out now guys” said Lena both pups were getting excited and jumping around for their walk with the girl's Supercorp and Jamie headed out for their walk and had their lunch together the pups were enjoying their walk with the girls chasing each other then chasing Jamie as well with Supercorp watching them and laughing together. Lena cuddled her beautifully lady “love ya babe always next few days babe I will be busy with a lot of meetings for the company" Lena continued “sweet why don't u spend some time with Alex and Maggie I'm sure yr have fun with them have a movie nite my darling” said Lena Kara smiled at her beautifully lady and kept cuddling her the young pups was enjoying chasing little Jamie around they finished their lunch then carried on walking a bit more Jamie was impressed with the scenery.   
The pups were walking not to fast for her “wooow auntie Kara the scenery is incredible around here when we here again cud we explore it more next time” said Jamie Supergirl spoke up “of course we can sweetie I can always bring u here Jamie” said Supergirl then she winked at her niece “right we better get back now ladies for our flight home” said Lena the girls got back to the Danvers residence Lena checked her fone carlos had message her back to say he was on his way to pick them up to the air strip.   
Eliza had sorted out small bag of snacks for the plane ride Lena went upstairs got the rest of their stuff and brought it down stairs for the girls Lena brought down Jamie necklace and her watch and placed them on her niece Kara went over to her mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp got back to the Danver residence to have some lunch and take out the Gertrude and Krypto for a last walk till their flight home back to national city
> 
> Jamie loved spending time with her aunt's she asked Supergirl to bring her back and explore which Kara agreed and totally come back with her 
> 
> they got back to the house and started to organize their stuff before carlos come to pick them up for the air strip there alot more to come in nxt chapter with Supercorp and jamie plus Maggie and some with a furious Alex Danver's


	15. Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer preparing "coming home to National city" part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so supercorp and Jamie had some time with Eliza before Carlos had arrived to pick them up from the Danver residence they sorted themselves out and got ready to out once Carlos had arrived back in National city Tony and Maggie are excited coz Jamie and Kara and Lena are coming home finally they have been missed a lot by them and Alex who does text to check up on any news!!
> 
> Tony brother arrives and pack up the limo and lets the girls say their goodbye to Eliza supergirl gives her a super watch so that if she in trouble she can reach her daughter

Supercorp and Jamie hanging out at the Danver's residence

“Thank u for having us Eliza its been great I will let u know we got back safe and sound if u need anything just let us know and I will have something flown for u” said Kara, Jamie & Lena came over to Eliza and the girl of steel Dr Danvers was surprised that Supergirl was given her a Supergirl watch “Kara woow u don't need to give me this sweetheart I will be okay promise” said Eliza Kara started pouted at Eliza she tighten the strap on Eliza wrist “it will make me feel a lot better if u had one Eliza then if u get into trouble I will come and rescue you Alex wud hate me if anything happen to you” said Kara.   
There was a knock on the door it was Carlos he came to pick them up to take them to the airstrip “hey ladies are u ready to go I can take yr stuff to the car Ms Luthor and give u some time to say yr goodbyes “thank u Carlos we wont be long promise” said Lena Eliza went off to her art room leaving the girl intrigued on what she was getting from her special room she had something for them the girls were shocked and surprised “i have something for u ladies something I did yesterday I hope u like it especially you Supergirl” said Eliza.   
Who reveal her surprise to the girls little Jamie reaction was priceless she was speechless and so was Lena & Kara was as well they didn't know what to say to Eliza so they just went over to her and hugged her “Its incredible you've made us all speechless Eliza we will hang it up with pride thank for this lovely gift” Jamie hugged her grandma “ love you Grandma see you soon take care love the painting of Kara & the pups well done” said Jamie.   
But Eliza had something for Jamie she actually painted the pups together on small canvas a gift for little lady to put in her new bedroom “here u go sweetie something for you as well hope u like it” said Eliza then Jamie gave her grandma Eliza the biggest thanx u cuddle “right we better go Jamie if we wanna get back before it gets dark sweetie” said Lena so they gathered their jackets Jamie had hold of her painting so did Kara who gave Eliza one more hugs Lena grab hold of the dogs bags. Krypto and Gertrude had hold of their beds Carlos came back and both young pup gave him their beds to him he went to place them in the limo along with their bags “Bye Eliza take care we will talk soon promise you” Kara held her niece hand and lead her to the limo Lena and the young pups followed suit and they all got in the limo “Carlos u have special cargo in that limo please look after them for me” said Eliza “U have my word Dr Danver's I promise will look after them and get them to airstrip on time take care Eliza” said Carlos.   
So with that he got back into the limo and drove off to the airstrip he managed to get them their on time for their flight back home he booked them in and drove them to the private jet where Lena staff was waiting for them near the staircase Carlos got out first and then open the passage door for the girls then opened boot and started to un pack it and the girls got out so did the pups they gathered all their rucksack's and the paintings and carried them to the stairs.   
Jamie was escorted first by one of the staff member “good afternoon Ms Sawyer my name is Tash Philips I will be look after you sweetheart wud u like come with me and we will get u all settled in sweetie” said the flight attendant Jamie smiled at her then the pups followed Tash and little lady inside the jet then Kara and Lena made sure they had everything from inside the limo and not left anything Kara found Jamie wallet and picked it up and the cake boxes she gave to Lena to carried.   
“I think we got anything babe lets go home back to national city” said Supergirl Kara turned round slightly and took one last look at Midvale she was gonna miss it but she wud be back soon then all of sudden she came over all dizzy again and nausea this time as well but she ignore it again she took a moment to catch her breath Lena was waiting by the jet staircase for her “Its time Kara sweetie lets go home we all can rest on the flight home and catch up on work stuff as well” said Lena.   
Kara spun around without making herself even more dizzy she went over to Lena and escorted her onto the plane the rest of staff was finishing putting the luggage in the holder Carlos came into the jet “the holder is all packed now Ms Luthor yr ready to go now take care of yourself I will let my brother know that yr on yr way back its was lovely meeting you all see u another time see you around Jamie” said Carlos.   
Then jamie smiled “it was lovely meeting you too Carlos take care I will say hi to yr brother for ya once I'm back in national city” said Jamie then Ms Luthor spoke up “thanx u for everything Carlos yr been a gem take care see u around” said Lena Then she got her self all comfortable and set up with her laptop and mobile on the table so did Kara she too got her laptop out to catch up on Catco stuff on what she missed Tash was making sure Jamie and the young pups were in their seats with their seat belt on tight for the take off.   
And made sure little lady had a bottle of water Tash had given Jamie some soft sweets to suck on when the plane take off Ms Philips and the other air attendant spoke with the captain then came back “Right ladies we have the all clear to move onto the tarmac for take off and we shall be in the air very soon” so with that Lena and Kara put on their seat belts on and held hands tightly coz Lena didn't really like flighting all after what happened to her with corbin Lena never forgot about that incident.  
Kara held her wife hand tightly and kiss her cheek and reassured her the jet started moving on the tarmac then all of sudden it speed up and it took off Supercorp forehead touch Kara stroked Lena cheek to calm her down till it was safe to take off her seat belt Tash came back through and gave Ms Luthor her glass of scotch to calm her nerves down Kara wanted a bottle of water to settle her tummy Jamie was given a fruit juice then she took her seat belt off And took Krypto and Gertrude off as well.   
Little lady joined her aunts at their table Tash had given little lady a colouring book to do and she put on some music for them all the young pups settled on their beds and tried to get some sleep before landing on ms Luthor private airstrip, Back in national City Maggie and Tony and lads were finishing off the unpacking in the new place the detective did get a couple of text's from Alex she was just checking in with her lady Tony fone went off it was a messages from his brother Carlos letting him know the girls are on their way back to them.   
His face lit up big he was happy coz he get to see his little angel Jamie again Maggie noticed Tony was smiling “Care to share Tony what's made u smile like that tell me pretty please” said the detective “ the girls have finally settled off they are on their way back now to us Maggie they are coming home” Tony spoke “finally I better make sure I have little lady fav snack and drink and Ms Luthor scotch and Ms Danver fav snack in the limo I will be right back promise” said Tony.   
Then Maggie spoke next “Tony cud you go into the 4x4 and put Jamie pillow and blanket in the car for me then at least Little lady cud sleep on the way back here” said the detective Tony smiled “no problem Maggie I will certainly do that for you” said Tony he quickly left the apartment to check inside the bar area in the limo for the girls making sure he had everything ready for their return then went into Alex 4x4 and grab Jamie pillow and blankets And placed them on the back seat for her then he returned to the detective.   
And they finished off the unpacking and had something to eat whilst they wait to get another messages from Ms Luthor the girls had freshen up and got changed into something comfortable and had some snacks Tash had placed the two boxes in cooler area of the jet for them Jamie and pups were enjoying a film together Krypto was all snuggled up with little lady and so was Gertrude they were lying on beanbags both pups had some biscuit's whilst watching the film Kara and Lena were catching up on work Jess had sent Lena some meeting links to look at ie contracts that had been drawn up for her to look at Cat Grant had sent Kara some article work that needed her proof on it as she had more responsible now alongside miss Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the girls set off to the Air strip to Lena private jet which is fuel and ready for the little family arrival the flight attendant's are set for Jamie arrival and the young pups Tash Philips is their hostess through the trip home 
> 
> Lena not looking forward to flight home as she scared of flying after what corbin did to her month ago but she has the girl of steel by her side all the way home Kara senses it all the time when lena isnt comfortable at all
> 
> Kara start to become unwell again another dizzy spell so what is wrong with our girl of steel more to come with her and her little family in chapter   
> thanx for the support and reading my Jamie story!!


	16. Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer preparing "coming home to National city" part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp and Jamie sawyer are on their way home from midvale supergirl and Lena are busy catching up with work stuff and signing and going through paperwork whilst Jamie doing some colouring and watching movies with Krypto and Gertrude who are just chiling out together 
> 
> Maggie and Tony are anguish waiting for more news from Lena on where they are at cant wait to be reunited with them all again
> 
> alex not a happy bunny for being called in back to work she has a right go at maggie Captain and told him that Jamie comes first in their lives then the job she is so angry so not with Maggie at all

On Ms Luthor private jet with Kara and Jamie and pups

Tash kept an eye on Jamie she notice little lady had fallen asleep so she got a small blanket and placed on top of her with Krypto help he took care of her through the flight home the girls were a bit busy not noticing that Jamie had dozed off Tash gave the girls a light snack for them not wanting to disturb them whilst they were working  
Maggie and the boys were chilling out in front of the TV munching away when the detective fone was flashing it was Alex checking in with her to see if there was any news on Jamie arrival yet “Hey babe just wondering if Jamie has got in touch or Kara yet cant wait to see little lady in the morning its gonna be a long nite I doubt I will be back till midnight babe I'm really sorry I hope tony looking after you sweet big hugs luv ya Sawyer Alex xx.”  
Maggie took her time relying to Alex “hey Danver no news yet I'm afraid of little lady or Kara she hasn't been touch I'm sure they are all okay yes tony looking after me babe promise its a pain that yr wont be here when we go and pick little lady up love ya too Baby Maggie xxx” Alex was not happy at all to be summoned by her own girlfriend boss at all she needed to be home with her family not at work she wasn't impressed Jonn had sensed it big time he knew she was upset with Captain Bowman.  
They were waiting for him to arrive both Alex and Jonn were in the conference room one of the agent showed in Maggie Captain Alex was given him the death stare he sensed she was upset with him she started shouting at him “this better be good Captain Bowman coz I should be at home with my wife picking up our daughter and my sister and her partner from the airport and not being here at stupid o clock” said Alex Jonn approached Maggie boss.  
“Evening Captain Bowman so how can me and Director Danver's help you out please take a seat” said Jonn gave Alex his death stare “first off I'm so sorry Alex for calling you back into work I know u Maggie were gonna be picking up Jamie today but this cant wait the mob Boss has come out of hiding and we need to get him off the street tonight and I know yr the best tracker in national city please Alex help me and i promise yr be credited for it” said Captain Bowman.  
“Okay I will do it only this once for the sake of national city but please next time give me more warning and check with me first coz u should know Jamie comes first with me and Maggie now” said a frustrated Alex “U have my word Ms Danver's I promise you, right here is all the Intel u will need and we can go through it together before we head out together” said Captain Bowman once they had gone through everything they all headed out and conducted a massive search for the mob Boss in the centre of national city it wasn't long till Alex and the team found a what look like an abandon warehouses.  
So they split up into teams and searching in them they did however come across some of the mob boss hence men so they sneaked in and took them down quietly they did another deep search for mob boss and they eventually found him and kept a watch on him to see what he was actually doing in the warehouse Back on Ms Luthor private plane Kara and Lena were still working on their laptops they had almost finished catching up on work and going through their emails which Kara did have a few of them from Catco and other company's.  
“Hey Tash how far are we from national city now please” said Supergirl the hostess went to speak with the captain then she came back over to Kara and whispered “We actually not far now about 20minute away now till we reached the airstrip Ms Danvers” said Tash Lena overheard and was relieved she wasn't far from home now “babe cud I use our private fone to call Maggie and let her know we almost have arrived now” said Kara.  
Then Lena looked up at her wife with a smile “Of course u can sweetie call her I'm sure she be pleased to know we ain't far now darling” said Lena so Kara grab hold of the fone Tash dialed out for her and Kara waited for Maggie to answer the phone “detective Maggie sawyer ere” “Good evening Maggie its Kara we just wanted to let u know we are 2o minutes away from the airstrip we almost home now looking forward to seeing you and my sister missed you guys a lot” said Kara.  
Maggie took a moment to speak “hey Kara no worries me and tony will be leaving shortly sis umm Alex wont there to greet you guys home she was called back into the Deo by my boss I'm afraid hope little lady been okay and helping you guys out as well” said Maggie Kara smiled “little lady has been good as gold for us and yes she helped us out I do have some sugary goodness for u and Alex when u guys got time to taste and Jenny had given little Jamie a cake box gift as well Gertrude has been good as well full of bean her and Krypto are curled up around Jamie on her bean bags as she sleeping at the mo see ya soon Sawyer” said Kara.  
Maggie smiled Tony knew the detective was a lot more relaxed knowing his little angel was on her way back and not far now “we will see ya soon Danvers give Lena a hug from me and kiss to my little agent we just leaving now see ya soon Kara” said Maggie Who got up and hanged up on Supergirl Tony got excited and doing his happy dance “right lads I think our job is done here mike cud u take the van back for me as I got to take the detective to airport to pick up a very special cargo up please drive safe and no stopping at pub u can do that on yr own time” said tony.  
Maggie got her leather jacket put it on and took her mobile with her the boys took the trash out for her and they made their way to the private garage tony and the detective got into the limo the lads set off in the van first then Tony drove off towards Lena private airstrip It didn't take them long to get there Lena driver pulled up in his car space and they just waited for Supercorp arrival it was still light Tash came back through “Ms Danvers we are almost there 2 more minutes then we will descend cud u help me get little lady to her chair please and both of the dogs as well” said Tash.  
“No worry Tash leave little lady to me and I will sort out both of the pups I got this thank u for looking after my family Tash” the flight attendant smiled and walked away “Babe I'm really sorry for disturbing you cud u help out we like 2minute away from home now I need to move Jamie and move the dogs in their chair now sweet” said Kara Lena looked up and smiled at her lovely lady “yr wish is my command my beloved of course I will help out my love” said Lena.  
So Supercorp put both dogs in their seats and placed their harness seat belt on them and between them they gentle lifted little lady placed her without waking her up on the double seat Lena placed a pillow under Jamie head and Lena had a special harness for her niece in case she fell asleep on flight Ms Luthor strap her in securely and then took her seat next to Kara and then used the fone to Tash.  
“We are all ready whenever the captain is Ms philips” said Lena so it didn't take long till Lena jet descend down slowly Kara held her Beloved hand and comforter Lena they were almost near the runaway Maggie and Tony spotted Lena plane and they waited till it landed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on Lena private jet everyone is comfortable and relaxed and looking forward to coming home Lena has a busy week head of her with business meeting with new investor and Kara has some deadline and more proofing to do at Catco
> 
> Maggie is more excited to be reunited with her daughter and pup she cant wait to see her little family again so is tony he more looking forward to seeing his little angel again
> 
> there are only 2o minutes away from national city little jamie has fallen a sleep after watching a movies with her pups 
> 
> there a lot more to come when Supercorp arrives home and more moment with Maggie and Jamie and the girl of steel stay tuned!!


	17. "Welcome home Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter supercorp and jamie jet just landed and Maggie and Tony are at the airstrip waiting patiently for them to come of the plane Lena is relief she on american soil and she almost home just a bit longer then reunited with her sister in law Maggie. 
> 
> Maggie and tony excited to see their family untill something happen which the detective was expecting to happen on her watch at all 
> 
> more is reveal within the chapter will they be okay and what wrong!!

Maggie and Tony waiting on the tarmac for Supercorp and jamie 

Maggie whispered “Welcome back Supercorp and my little angel lets go Tony let go and get our family” said Maggie she quickly text Alex “our angel is home Supercorp just landed now we just waiting for the all clear luv ya babe missing u my love Maggie xxx” then on the comms “welcome home Ms Luthor ms Danver home sweet home” then the jet plane slowly turned and stopped Kara and Lena waited till it was all okay to move around Krypto and Gertrude managed to get free from their harness Lena gathered her things and packed Kara Laptop “welcome home babe don't worry about this stuff I will take care of it for ya sweet and Tony can help us out as well why don't you tend to our little Agent who still sound a sleep” said Lena.  
So she got up she had to steady herself a little but she manage to unharness her niece and manage to use her Supergirl power raising Jamie a little then catching her in her arms without waking her up Kara picked up her water bottle had some water Lena was carrying both laptop bags Krypto and Gertrude didn't need their leads on as Krypto and Gertrude were staying close to Kara who was holding onto her niece then Kara walked over to the hatch door and waited till Tash had opened it up.   
Lena was making sure she gathered up everything for Tony to grab hold when he came on board Tash opened the hatch door Kara walked forward at this point Tony and Maggie were approaching the detective noticed the hatched door had open and out came Kara with a very sleepie Jamie in her arm's Maggie was excited to see them both she walked up the stairway and all sudden Kara had another dizzy spell and slowly collapsed Maggie had raced up quickly and caught her daughter and her sister in law in time in her arms.   
“Kara I've got u yr safe lets get u inside the limo Tony I need you now please” said Maggie so Tony raced up to the detective “please cud u take little lady to the limo while I help Kara down the stairs please” said Maggie Tony nodded and took his little angel out of Kara arms and went down the steps to the limo Maggie supported Kara down the stairs “Kara what's hell is going on u look pale u don't look so good at all how many times have u had a dizzy spell yr lucky I caught you Supergirl we need to let Lena know we need to get u medical help” said Maggie.   
“No Maggie please don't tell Lena otherwise she be worried sick and she got so much going on at work I don't need to put more pressure on her Maggie I begging you please” said Kara to Maggie “Okay I wont tell Lena but I will be checking on you Kara coz u know yr sister wud kill me if I didn't so talk to me Kara please” said Maggie she took Kara near the limo and lean her against it Tony went back up to help Lena and grab the extra stuff and the pups as well Lena was talking to the staff Tony opened the luggage hatch.  
And opened the boot and went over got a trolley and unloaded the plane Kara actually spoke with Maggie “since we been in Midvale my tummy been acting weird ive felt dizzy a lot and nausea plus I slept quite a lot whilst I was there it felt I was exhausted Maggie over tired”Kara continued “plus Krypto has been acting weird around me as well like he never left my side when I was sleep on the hammock he fell asleep on my chest he keep hearing a high pitch sound” said Kara to Maggie.   
The detective hug her sister in law “its okay Kara u just need to take it easy not over do it for a bit slowly I'm still coming over and checking on you there no but's on that one” said Maggie Then Kara managed a smile the detective guided her into the limo and made Kara comfortable and pass her a bottle of water and some tablets to help with her tummy upset Maggie went back upstairs and went inside the plane to make sure they got everything she found Lena still chatting with the staff.   
“Ms Luthor are ready to go home now Tony almost done unloading the luggage I thought I wud come up and make sure u guys had everything” said Maggie then she spotted two coloured boxes and picked them up and Lena's hand luggage and Jamie leather jacket and rucksack and both of the dog's beds as well she grab them.  
She waited for lena to finish talking and escorted her sister in law down to the limo “ welcome home Lena its great to see ya back Kara and Jamie are all snuggled warmed plus the dogs as well thanx u for looking after my family Lena” said Maggie.   
Ms luthor smiled at the detective and she got inside she found Kara had fallen asleep Maggie got in the limo and made sure Jamie was comfortable and still sleeping and placed the two boxes in the special carrier holder and put the dogs bed on the seat Krypto and gertrude got comfortable on the seats near Jamie Tony closed the boot tasha handed to him the flight paperwork ticket and the passports as well to him and he got in and he dimmed the lights down by the time they left the strip it was pitch black.   
Tony drove away and headed to Lena penhouse first to drop off supercorp and krypto it was only a short drive Tony went into Ms Luthor private garage area and parked up Maggie got hold of Lena hand luggage and the other bags and took them near the her private lift Maggie slowly woke up Kara who was still very dozie after taking a tablet so the detective helped her out of the car and took her near the lift she press the buzzer and got hold of the luggage Krypto helped Maggie with the luggage as well.   
“Tony I will be right back stay with Lena and Jamie please” said Maggie Lena looked at Tony then at Maggie she knew something was going on but she didnt question it at all Tony off loaded the supercorp luggage and placed it near the lift and waited for it to return downstairs with a certain detective in it then Lena was gonna question her yet to be sister in law on why Kara was very dozie and not with it Maggie managed to get Kara inside the pen house and krypto was pulling the hand luggage to the lounge area.   
Maggie placed Kara on the sofa Maggie took the hand luggage and the other bags and placed them on the sofa “thanxs maggie for looking after me back there yr the best ever I owe you big time” said Kara to Maggie “Yh u do owe me one Kara I meant what I said me and jamie will come and see ya 2moz to see how u are Supergirl u need to definely see a doctor and find out why yr consistly having these dizzy spells and tummy upsets try and rest up and take it easy see how u feel in the morning” said Maggie.  
she gave Kara some fruit juice a candy bar for a sugar boost and then hugged Supergirl “I better get going Kara I will talk to u in the morning to check in with you okay sweet dreams supergirl love you Krypto look after yr mum she need you” said Maggie Krypto did what he was told and both Kara and Krypto lead down on the sofa till Lena came back up Maggie got into the lift and it went down it ping and opened and she stepped out only to be facing an not so impressed lena “What the hell was that all about detective with Kara why did u had to help her out of the limo and into the lift what's going Maggie u better tell me now or else” said a very angry Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so our beloved Girl of steel collaspes on the stairway lucky for her the detective catches her in time and she start to get worried about her sister in law but she wont let in lie or not give up protecting Kara at all in Alex absence
> 
> Lena thanx's her staff and bid them a goodnite and heads towards the limo unaware that her lady had a funny turn whic Kara doesnt want her to know or worry at all
> 
> once they arrive at the supercorp penhouse Maggie act or weird and escort her sister in law upstairs to the penhouse leaving a angry and confused Lena in her private garage what will Lena say to her sister in law when she get back down stairs!!  
> Stay tuned more to come with Maggie and Lena!!


	18. Maggie Sawyer and Lena Luthor arguement/ taking her daughter home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Lena and tony were left in the Lena private garage waiting for the detective Lena wasnt impressed at all she pretty angry and confused as to whats going on with Kara Maggie explains to her and Lena kind of races up to the penhouse to be with her lady and found her a sleep on the couch with Krypto 
> 
> So Lena went to their room and got ready for bed herself and slept alone without her lady near her
> 
> Maggie was happy and content she was finally home with her daughter in their new apartment

In Lena private garage waiting on the detective Sawyer

“Lena calm down Kara isn't feeling very well at all she thinks she coming down with something so I gave her a tablet to help her and obviously it made her very drowsy and sleepie a bit and that why I helped her to the penhouse that's all I'm sorry if I wasn't meant to help my sister in law Lena” said Maggie she continued “u might find her sleeping on the couch thou she looked so pale I've given her a glass of fruit juice and choc bar for a sugar boost so hopefully that will help her” said Maggie.   
“I'm sorry Maggie I shouldn't of snapped at you like that Kara hasn't been feeling too good whilst we been away I thought her tummy upset had passed please forgive me Detective” said Lena, Maggie gave Lena her dimple look then hugged her sister in law then she smiled at the Ceo “good nite Lena look after our girl I will be checking in on her in the morning that's promise” said Maggie.   
Then the detective went back inside the limo to be with her daughter Lena was worried so her and tony stepped into the lift grab hold of the remaining luggage and went up to the penhouse Lena went inside and Maggie was right Kara and Krypto was fast sleep on the sofa she didn't have the heart to wake her up so she found Supergirl blanket and covered them both up Tony took the luggage into Lena room “thank u tony that will be all good nite I will see u at 7am sharp please I have a lot to do at L corp in the morning Tony” Said Lena.  
Tony nodded and said good nite and headed back down to the garage to take Maggie and Jamie to the new apartment Tony got back in and drove off it didn't take long to get there he pulled up in Sanvers private garage like Lena place they to had a secret lift as well Tony opened the car door Gertrude jumped out first then Maggie carefully carried the two small boxes and Jamie rucksack and leather jacket near the lift then she went back to get her little sleeping angel.   
She wrapped her in captain marvel and Supergirl blanket and grab her pillow and Gertrude bed as well then slowly carried her over to lift Tony went into the boot and got hold of little lady captain marvel case and brought it over to Maggie Tony gave his little angel a kiss on the forehead “Good nite Ms Sawyer tell Jamie I will see her soon and give her a cuddle from me as well” Maggie nodded Tony press the lift button lift door had opened tony helped the detective with Jamie luggage and Gertrude stuff as well and the two small boxes then Maggie and Gertrude stepped into the lift.   
Tony made sure the detective was all okay to go up and that she was secured he texted Alex “hey director Danver sorry its a late text just letting u know yr family is now safe and sound in the new apartment Jamie is fast asleep in yr wife arms at the mo Tony x” the Sanvers lift pinged and opened up and between Maggie and Gertrude they manage to get Jamie luggage and the dog bed and the two cake boxes safe to the new apartment Maggie got the key out and opened quietly the door and wedge the front door.   
The Detective placed her daughter on the sofa and Gertrude came over and look after little lady so that Maggie cud bring in Jamie luggage leather jacket and rucksack  
And Gertrude bed and the two cake boxes inside the new apartment she closed the door and locked it up Alex was hopefully gonna be home around the midnight mark she didn't have the heart to move her daughter from the sofa so she took Jamie luggage down the hall and into the spare room.   
She placed the Cake boxes in cold place in their kitchen area she quietly unpacked Gertrude stuff and placed his bed in the lounge she dimmed the lights a little and hanged up hers and Jamie leather jacket up on the coat hook and she too settled on the sofa she wanted to wait for Alex to return It was midnight when Alex finally got home she turned the keys quietly she opened the door quietly she noticed the lights were dimmed she took her coat off and shoes she turned slightly and love and behold she found her wife and daughter.   
And Gertrude on the sofa fast a sleep her heart fluttered with joy her family was complete again so she slowly went over to her wife kissed her first then reached over and bridal carried her beloved into their room and placed Maggie under the covers then she went back to get her daughter and placed her on their bed with her pillow under her head and her blanket over her then lastly she went to fetch Gertrude and placed him near Jamie the young pup settled and snuggled into little lady went back to sleep Alex did her checks and made sure their new place was all locked and secured and switch off the lights and slipped into bed and snuggled up to her little family and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie got settled back in the new apartment she placed her sleeping daughter on the sofa with Gertrude following and looking after her sister 
> 
> then the detective didnt have the heart to move her daughter and waited for Alex to return from her shift it was getting late both her and Gertrude fell a sleep on the couch and Alex finds her family a sleep in the lounge 
> 
> more to come with sawyer and supercorp family within the nxt chapter there a twist and shocking moment for the family as well!!!


	19. the morning after Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer return home part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter focus on Jamie and her mum's enjoying some family time together and then we head over towards Kara and krypto kind of follow their day and things might look okay but it take turn twist a bit more on that within the chapter 
> 
> Lena Luthor is concern about her lady but she knows her niece and sister in law is going over to see Supergirl and spend some time with her 
> 
> there alot more going on with the nxt few chapter i dont wanna give to much away and let u guys enjoy the chapter as it comes and opens more door within the superfamily

Sawyer-Danver residence with little jamie and her mum's

Tuesday morning sunrise was shinning bright through Supercorp Penhouse and Sanver new apartment everyone was still fast asleep but Kara had slowly stirred and stretched out on the couch she opened her eyes she didn't remember much of coming home last nite she had a bit of headache to nurse thank to Maggie who looked after her and brought her back up to the penhouse her tummy had settled down finally Krypto woke up and he too stretched out and rolled over gently facing Kara who was still laying down.   
“Morning boy hey we home now Krypto I don't know what I wud of done without you why don't u come to work with me at Catco today Cat wont mind plus u haven't meet my boss she does love dogs especially rescue ones” said Kara “you wanna head out for a bit I wud come with you boy but I don't think I should at the mo I need my caffeine and sugar boost first plus I better go and wake our Ceo Queen up as well coz yr mum got a busy day head of her” said Kara.   
So Krypto helped Kara up and she opened Krypto dog door and let him out for a bit then she went into the kitchen and made a light breakfast for Lena and her morning coffee as well once she made it she headed into their room and went over to Lena and lean down and kissed her beautifully queen Lena had stirred and stretched out “hey darling morning Kara are u okay this morning” said Lena “here yr morning coffee my love and yr light breakfast for you as you got a busy one my love dont worry about me Lena some sugar boost and some caffeine I will be all gd to go this morning” said Kara.   
Supergirl went back out to get her coffee and her sugar boost some pastries and Supercorp had their breakfast together deep down Lena was worried about Kara she knew Maggie and Jamie wud check in with her girl this morning she wasn't convince at all Sunrise ray hit through Maggie and Alex bedroom Gertrude stirred a little and stretched out in his sleep little lady did the same she was unaware that she was actually with both of her mum on their bed she stretched out and rubbed her eyes Maggie also stirred and copied her daughter and rubbed her eyes as well and opened hers and rolled slightly and placed her hand on her daughter chest.   
Jamie eventually opened her eyes and turned her head towards her mum “morning Ama missed u heaps Te Quiero Ama” said Jamie which made Maggie smile “morning my sweetheart Te Quiero Jamie” said Maggie Jamie rolled over towards her mum and gave her a cuddle the detective held her daughter and moved the quilt slightly so that Jamie cud slip into the bed and have cuddles with her “missed you more sweetheart but I'm glad yr back now” said Maggie Gertrude woke up and looked up saw Maggie was wake and he too wants snuggles with her which she let him.   
“Missed you too Gertrude I hope u looked after yr sister for us” said Maggie to Gertrude then she settled down with Jamie and Maggie and went back to sleep Whilst Maggie and Jamie were having cuddles a certain Deo director was stirring and stretching out “hey sweetie why don't u slowly roll over to yr mum and give her a massive cuddle she missed u a lot Jamie its hasn't been the same without you around” said Maggie so Jamie carefully and slowly rolls over towards Alex and crawls up and lay her head on Alex chest and settles down next to her mum.   
Maggie at this point had a single tear rolling down her cheek she wiped it away quickly Alex slowly drops her arm down unaware that her daughter is resting on her chest and she wraps her arms around Jamie “Morning princess hows my little agent doing missed u a lot little lady” said a sleepie Alex the director settled down drifted back to sleep with her daughter in her arms who actually drifted back to sleep Maggie moved Gertrude onto Alex she wanted to take a pic of her little family she slowly got out of bed and made their first ever breakfast in the new apartment.   
Some strong coffee and hot warm milk for little lady and some pastries and both hers and her daughter sunny side up bagels she took the tray into her wife and daughter who were still fast asleep and Gertrude was as well she didn't wanna disturb them she just left them a sleep together so she had her morning coffee and text Kara instead in the lounge “morning Supergirl I hope yr feeling a lot better this morning will u be going into work if so I will come and see ya personal u did give me scare when u collapse last nite”Maggie xx.   
Then sent the text and waited for a reply back Alex and Jamie eventually woke up and stretched it out at the same time and opened their eyes at the same time Alex kissed her daughter head “hey princess hows my little angel doing missed u so much sweetie I'm so glad yr home speaking of which I have something to show you and tell you” said Alex then Maggie walked back into the bedroom and saw her fav two peeps were wide awake and she rejoined them back in bed Jamie looked straight into Alex eyes she gave her the dimple frown she laid on Alex chest on her tummy and listen to her mum talk.   
“While u were away Jamie I had been looking for a new apartment for us to live in together as family and I found this apartment which we are in at the mo I do have a few surprises for you especially but first why don't we have some breakfast first lets move yr pillow behind you and cushion u with yr blankets so Alex and Jamie sat up and little lady turned and realized she wasn't at the old apartment she took in her new surroundings Maggie put on the TV to watch some cartoon with her daughter Alex and Maggie looked at each other Maggie lean over and kissed her wife.   
“Here yr coffee my love and for you our little princess agent yr warm milk welcome home Jamie” at the same time Sanver kissed their daughter cheek and wrapped their arm around her “Its good to be back in national city and with you guys missed u like crazy Gertrude wake wake breakfast time” the young pup woke up and yawned Maggie had placed her biscuits on their bed she was more happier crunching on them Maggie passed Alex and Jamie their pastries first then.   
“Hows things been here mummy Alex I hope national city has behavioured itself while I've been away with Supergirl and Auntie Lena Ama cud we call Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena please” said Jamie “of course we can sweetie hang on let me grab my fone just a sec” said Maggie Jamie was enjoying cuddles with Alex and enjoying their pastries together Maggie dialed Kara number and video call her it didn't take long till Kara answered “Hey morning sawyer family hey sis hows our fav niece this morning” said Kara.   
“Morning auntie Lena morning auntie Kara hows u this morning” said Jamie then Lena spoke “Me and yr auntie Kara are all good little lady this morning we just having breakfast together then we have a busy day a head of us sweetie I've got loads of meeting with potential investor's so I will be snowed under this morning but u can always go and pester yr auntie Kara at Catco I'm sure cat grant wont mind letting u hang out with yr aunt sweetie” said Lena.   
Kara laughed then Alex spoke next “hey sis its good to see you both did u brings us back some sugary Midvale goodies with ya u better of had Kara” said Alex then Gertrude join in with the video call and turned his head he was a bit confused “Morning Gertrude Krypto out on his morning walk at the mo but I'm sure he will be back soon” Kara continued “I'm actually taking him to work with me this morning why don't u guys stop by Catco we cud have brunch together and I will send some brunch over for Lena as well as she will be pretty busy with her meetings” Said Kara.   
Lena finished her breakfast “guys I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to disappear on you maybe we cud catch up 2moz for brunch and have a proper catch together what you say” said Lena “Awesome no worries Auntie Lena love you see ya soon don't work to hard and don't let those investor bully you either” said Jamie “stay strong Lena u can do this for L Corp lets us know if u win big later” said Maggie then Lena spoke again “ love you too Jamie don't worry sweetie I will totally nail it 2day with those investor's” then she kissed her wife and went into their en suite and got ready for work.   
“Yes Alex we brought back some sugary Midvale goodies, also Jenny at the cake shop gave little lady a special gift box and the other box is yr wedding cake sample box enjoy Sanvers it was so delicious yr love it” said Kara then all of sudden Krypto jumped onto the bed “Krypto yr back here look who call us baby boy” said Supergirl who showed Krypto her fone “hey krypto missing you sending cuddles yr way Gertrude look who join us” said Jamie.   
Both dogs barked at each other both pups settled down Lena then came back through and sat on her bed next to Kara and leaned over and kiss her lady “bye babe have a good day see ya soon ladies bye Jamie sending big hugs to you sweetie”said Lena then Jamie blow a kiss to Lena who pretend to catch it and placed it on her heart “love ya guys bye take care my lovelies bye babe” said Lena then she left Kara in their bedroom.   
“So little lady hope u manage to sleep okay u went out like a light on the plane me and Ama had to carry you from the jet last nite”said Kara Jamie nodded whilst snuggled into Alex with her head still listening to Alex heartbeat and cuddling “Looks like Alex she missed u a lot more bless her did u tell her yr news by the way” said Kara Jamie looked a bit confused and she gave her auntie a sawyer frown dimple pout look.   
To Be Continued in nxt chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So jamie was having cuddles with both of her mum especially Alex who missed her the most they had breakfast together in their new apartment and Jamie wanted to speak with her aunt's so Maggie video called them 
> 
> Lena and Kara spoke with their niece a little bit especially lena before she had to dash off to work at Lcorp leaving Supergirl and Krypto together talking with her sister and maggie and little Jamie 
> 
> Kara knew about Alex plans of moving but she waiting on for Alex to talk more about it with Jamie with Maggie by her side there alot more surprises to come in nxt chapter 
> 
> thanx for yr all support and reading my jamie sawyer story means alot!!


	20. the morning after with Kara and Jamie Sawyer return home part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna give to much away for this chapter it with the super gang and Jamie and Maggie Alex shows little lady her new room with the girl of steel still on video chat 
> 
> Kara and Jamie are completely speechless on what Alex had created for her daughter she was lost for words completely blown away
> 
> Stay tuned Enjoy the chapter everyone!!

Supergirl sharing a special moment with her sister and Jamie Sawyer

“yes I did Kara but I haven't shown her all of the surprises yet we just having breakfast in bed first Jamie wanted to call u guys first to speak with ya so maybe as yr with us Sis we cud share it with ya as well” said Alex Maggie got out of bed first and lifted up Gertrude for the guide tour Jamie had hold of her Ama fone Alex carried little lady into the hallway then they entered into dinning/lounge/kitchen area Jamie face just lit up big style she couldn't believe it was similar to Lena penthouse she was intrigued and excited to see more she cling onto Alex and smiled at her.   
“Woooow Alex its incredible love it sis” said Kara “u haven't seen the best bit yet sis or you Jamie”said the director so Alex took little lady and lead Maggie near the balcony area and she opened the doors Jamie face said it all she shred some tears the view was incredible and she cud see the sky and the sun shinning bright it was perfect Alex turned slightly so she cud show her sister “wooow sis I love it and Supergirl got plenty of room to land on I'm sure she wud be speechless too” said Kara.   
Little Jamie noticed the sun lounger “its that for me and Ama to watch the sun rising every morning mummy Alex yr the best ever I love our new home” said a tearfully Jamie The director cuddled her daughter and comforter her then she knelt down and let Jamie go over to the lounger and Maggie followed her daughter and they both sat on it together and cuddled together “This is perfect mummy Alex I love it thank u for doing this for me and Ama u given us a proper home now somewhere we can grow old together” said Jamie Kara and Alex laughed at Jamie comment.  
“Did u know Auntie Kara about all of this if u did yr bad Supergirl for keeping secret from me but I forgive you” said Jamie then Supergirl spoke “hey sweetie I knew mummy Alex wanted to give you both somewhere where to call it home and build a future together have some happy moment” Kara continued “and also we can have Christmas and loads of birthday parties as well u and Ama Jamie are loved by a lot of people and all Mummy Alex and me and Grandma Eliza wanted to give you the best of the best.”  
Said Kara both Maggie and Jamie had tears rolling down their cheeks Alex knelt down in front of them and wiped their tears away “thank u auntie Kara and you mummy Alex me and Ama wud be lost without u guys I don't know what to say I'm speechless” said Jamie and then she leaned into Maggie “I'm with you little lady here I'm lost without words the Danvers sister have become really important to me and Jamie u guys are the best of the best” said Maggie she continued “We both love u guys so much” said a tearfully Maggie.   
“We love you guys so much too detective we wud be lost without you” said Alex then Kara spoke out “both of you have become really important to our family Maggie and u made my sister the happiest and complete she was so lost without you and now u both found each other again with a little help by our little agent Jamie Sawyer” said Kara Jamie smiled at her aunt comment Alex shred a tear Maggie wiped it away “well sis I do have another surprise for a certain little someone u might like this surprise as well Kara” said Alex.   
So the Director passed Maggie fone to little lady then lead them all back inside the apartment Maggie had hold of her daughter hand Alex still had hold of Jamie bedroom key Little lady was overwhelmed and curious as to what Alex had done for her she noticed a Name plaque on the door “Jamie's Room” and she smiled then Maggie knelt down and spoke to her daughter “lets blindfold you sweetie first then all will be revealed to u sweetheart” said the detective so little lady got blindfold she still had hold of Ama fone in her hand.   
And Alex reached for little lady hand the director put the key in the key hole and opened Jamie bedroom door Alex grab Maggie fone and gave it back to her wife to hold for little lady Kara said nothing Alex drew back the Supergirl blinds up the sun was shinning bright through Jamie room Alex walked back towards little lady and knelt down in front of her Maggie did the same and stayed by her daughter side “hey sweetie are u ready for yr big surprise cant wait to see yr reaction Jamie I hope u like it” said Alex.   
So between Maggie and Alex they slowly took the blindfold of their Daughter and waited “open yr eyes sweetheart” said Sanver Jamie took a moment she rub her eyes and opened them tear's were rolling down her cheeks she was so overwhelmed and shocked And didn't know what to say she lean over to Alex and turned towards her and wrapped her arms around Alex neck “did u do all of this for me mummy Alex I'm speechless I don't know what to say to you u did all this when I was away I'm lost with words Alex thank you” said a teary Jamie.   
The director cuddled her daughter and pick her up and little jamie hid her face into Alex neck Maggie and Kara were tearfully and overwhelmed that Jamie was overwhelmed with Alex special gift “Let me show u around yr kingdom me lady so u have yr wardrobe and chess of drawers with yr auntie Kara Embol on them got yr own tv then over here u have yr very own Supergirl desk and stool and plus mirror then I save the best till last” said Alex.   
Jamie was taking in everything Alex was showing her then the director knelt down in front of Jamie captain marvel ship bed and showed her and allowed little lady to explore her new bed little lady was completely lost for words she was so emotionally she couldn't believe that Alex did all of this for her and organized her a captain marvel bed with a Supergirl/captain Marvel quilt spread she climb on her bed and look at it and she tested it out laid on it Maggie and Alex knelt down beside her Maggie gave her fone back to Jamie.   
Through Jamie tears she spoke with her with Supergirl “Auntie Kara I'm completely speechless im lost for words right now mummy Alex has completely blown me away with this all” said Jamie “you and me both sweetie mummy Alex has definitely scored best mum Award of the yr for sure sweetie” said Kara “Supergirl yr sister has one final gift for little lady and for you as well” said Maggie So Alex held out her hand for little lady to hold and Jamie crawled out of new bed the director lifted her daughter up and went over to the wall.   
Jamie was clinging onto Alex tightly she was still very teary and she turned slightly only to find above the bed was her auntie Kara family Embol house of L crest and there was a hook bedside it Jamie took off her Supergirl necklace and place it on the hook Jamie cuddled into Alex no words need and cried her heart out “Alex Danvers u have completely blown me away u created a incredible special room for little lady I'm speechless sis I'm so proud of u Alex” said Kara Supergirl checked the time and noticed it was almost time for her to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there alot of emotional and crying between maggie and Jamie and Kara who is completely blown away of her sister increditable gift to Jamie who lost for words 
> 
> Jamie is so overwhelmed and emtionally after Alex gift to her the director definely won the best mum yr awards for what she done her little angel agent 
> 
> there alot more to come with Kara and Krypto in nxt chapter there some dramatic moments to come   
> Stay tuned for more Jamie adventure and some tense moment with the super family!!


	21. "Supergirl heading back to Catco will she make in to work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danver spend some of her earlier morning with Lena then her niece phoned up to chat with her and to share a special moment with her sister and niece and sister in law she felt honoured that she was inspiration of the special gift and she felt a proud auntie towards Jamie 
> 
> in this nxt chapter it's more focus on kara Danver day head with Krypto and her superfamily as well will be part of this chapter and the nxt one

Kara early morning moment with her loved ones 

“Hey Jamie love I've got to go sweetie but I will see u all at brunch time then I can give mummy Alex the biggest cuddle ever for what she done for ya” said Kara to Jamie who managed a nod smile towards her aunt “Love you auntie Kara we will see ya at brunch time we will pick up brunch for all of us and then we will drop off to Jess auntie Lena food as well before we see ya have fun at work auntie Kara” said Jamie to her aunt Kara nodded towards her niece and thumbs up for taking some food to her beloved for her they all waved at Kara and Maggie ended the call.   
Jamie gave Alex the biggest cuddle ever and Maggie joined in with cuddle “i totally have the best parents who I wouldn't trend for everything love you both so much” said a teary Jamie Sanver's wiped away Jamie tear's away “why don't we hang out in front of our TV and have a chill out family day just the three of us till we meet auntie Kara for brunch” said Maggie Alex and Jamie nodded “sounds perfect babe we can totally do that lets get our blankets out and I can make some hot chocs and make my amazing ladies another sunny side up bagels” said Alex.   
So they made their way back to the lounge Alex placed little lady down on the couch and went into her room to fetch all the blankets and Gertrude as well and they enjoy their family morning movie day till they meet up with Kara Back at the pen house Kara got out of bed and went for a shower Krypto was a sleep on the bed Supergirl had finished and got ready for work all of sudden her headache had returned she felt nausea and her tummy was playing up again only this time she had pains in her stomach so she went back into the en suite she look in the Cabernet for some upset stomach tablets.   
She took a couple of them with water and she refresh up she felt like she wanted to be sick she didn't feel right all so she went to make herself some camomile tea before she left for work Krypto was sound a sleep unaware that Kara was feeling unwell Kara sat down and drank her camomile tea her tummy started to settle a bit she finished her drink then she got up and all sudden she had dizzy spell only it cause her to collapse on the floor and she past out.  
At L Corp Lena morning was hectic and very busy meeting after meetings new investor who want to join her company and support her technology she was pretty much was snowed under Jess gave her mid morning coffee and a snack she did ask Lena if she wanted to pre order her lunch but Lena had said that Kara was organizing her a brunch lunch her work phone rang it was one of her business partners just checking in with her and he had organized a joint meeting with the other partners.   
So she had to deal with that they wanted to invest in her alien detector thumb print scanner and new tech that can help control worm hole dimension's plus she had another project one that wud help slowly down any disease's that aliens or human's had Jess came in with a top up on Lena coffee and some small pastries to keep her going Back at sawyer penhouse apartment Sanvers and Jamie were enjoying some movies and more hot choc and biscuits Alex pulled out her fone to place a brunch order for them and have Lena's brunch to be sent at L corp by courier and Kara's to be sent at Catco for her sister.   
Sanvers and Jamie were looking forward to seeing Kara for brunch and catching up with her in a while Little lady decided to go and grab a shower and get changed Maggie did the same leaving Alex and Gertrude on the sofa fixing the order she sent a text to Lena about her order and then sent a text to her sis as well Unaware that her sister hasn't shown up for work at all Cat grant wud be on the warpath coz she knows Kara wud sent the emails proof back to her and replied to the emails that were sent to her as well.   
So wud give Kara some lee way for her not to show up to Catco Alex had a text back from Lena it was short and sweet one “thank yr legend Alex hugs Lena xx” Alex decided she too wanted to grab a shower Maggie was done and was drying her hair when Alex entered their bathroom “hey beautifully so I've sorted out our brunch order for when we head to see Kara at Catco I've sent Lena's brunch package as well otherwise Kara might forget to sent it as she cud be too snowed under” said Alex. then Maggie smiled at her lady and wrapped her arms around Alex neck “my hero always saving the lunches for us all u did good this morning babe Jamie was overwhelmed u totally stole our daughter heart my dear Alex yr incredible” said Maggie Time had past Maggie and Jamie were getting ready to head out Alex was still getting change and eventually came out of the bedroom with her leather jacket on.   
Maggie was zipping up Jamie leather jacket up for her, Alex grab the 4x4 car keys Jamie reminded her Mum to take the cake boxes with them Maggie went into the kitchen and grab the boxes and her wallet and they all settled off Jamie had hold of Gertrude got into their private lift and headed over to the 4x4 the detective helped her daughter into the back and on to her boost seat Gertrude sat next to Jamie and got comfortable near little lady Maggie and Alex too got settled and Alex drove off towards Catco to meet up with her sister and have brunch with her they had arrived and parked up into cat grant private garage area they all got out.   
“Why don't u two head inside and I will go and fetch the brunch I wont be long babe” said Alex so Maggie and Jamie and Gertrude headed into Catco lift and they waited till it ping to Kara level which it did and they headed towards Cat Grant area Jamie was excited to see her aunt again Maggie couldn't wait to proper catch up with her as well they turned the corner and walked towards Kara desk she wasn't there at all nor was Kara brunch order either then Jamie looked at her mum with a worried face so Maggie decided to go and see Cat Grant in her office with Jamie.   
“Afternoon miss grant just wondering where Kara is she not at her desk and we're meant to meet her here for brunch any idea where she cud be Cat” said Maggie  
Cat grant looked up “detective Sawyer its lovely surprise to see ya and who this little angel and this cute little pup” said Cat grant then Maggie spoke “this is my daughter Jamie and the cute pup is Jamie pup she called Gertrude ms Grant u can come and stroke him if you like” said Maggie.   
Then cat got out of her chair “please detective take a seat u too Jamie its lovely to meet you sweetheart and yr adorable cute puppie Gertrude Jamie wud u like bottle of water and some candy sweetie” said Cat to Jamie then little lady spoke “ yes please cud I have a bottle of water thank u ms grant I do have some sugary goodies if u wud like to try one from my box if u like cakes” said Jamie to ms Grant.   
So Cat passed Maggie and Jamie a bottle of water each and she too took a break and Jamie open her cake box and let ms grant choose a cake from her special box “these Jamie look delicious sweetie hmm gorgeous” said Cat so ms grant took a bite she was totally in heaven “woooow Jamie these are amazing hmm delicious hmmm yummy” said Cat “u asked me question Detective sorry I haven't got a clue where Keira is at all she never show up to work this morning.”  
Cat continued “I haven't seen her or heard from her she lucky that's she had proofed on some of the magazine layout while she was holiday its not like her for not showing up Maggie at all out of character for sure” said Cat “May I make a suggestion why don't u leave Jamie here with me for a bit while u go and search for our missing reporter me and Jamie can have lunch together I can always organized her some thing while u and Keira sister Alex go and find our girl” said Cat.   
“Jamie cud help me with some more proofing on more layout of the magazine Brent cud come in please” Cat called out one of her assistants “Brent cud you place another brunch order for my new friend here ms Sawyer she can have whatever she likes I'm sure the detective can tell u what little lady likes” said Ms Grant so with that Maggie gave Brent Jamie food order and gave him instructions on some of it for little lady he was more happy to do place an order for their new guest.   
“Are u sure Ms grant I don't wanna put u out I know yr always busy at Catco I promise I wont be long I swear” said Maggie “its no problem detective me and Jamie will have a lot fun sorting all this out run along detective go and find our girl” said Cat So Gertrude and Maggie did what she was told she headed back to the lift press the button Alex wasn't in it at all she jumped in it hoping Alex was near the lift area the door ping and in the distance Alex was walking over towards her.   
“Alex we got a problem Kara never made it to work I've seen Ms Grant she hasn't heard from her at all she not at her desk no one seen her Cat kindly offered to look after Jamie for us to find Keira” said Maggie she laughed Alex was shocked and she had her worried face on “i will go to L corp to see if Kara gone to see Lena I've got her order as they never delivered it after not reading my instruction properly i will try there first then Deo second” said Alex “I will go over to the pen house search it and see if Kara accidentally fallen a sleep” said Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna reveal to much it will ruin the surprise and the shock for the nxt chapter 
> 
> so all i can say is Jamie will have a great time with Ms Grant helping her out with proofing some layout for the magazine 
> 
> and Alex and maggie are in the search for Supergirl will the detective or director find her in time!!


	22. "Race against time who will save and find Supergirl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna give to much away for u guys its a race against time to find and save Kara who will find and save her in time cud it be Alex or Maggie how will Lena react to the news about her lady!!
> 
> stay tuned Guys alot of drama is coming within this chapter 
> 
> there a cute moment with Cat and Jamie at Catco she helps out with some catco magazine layout

Maggie and Alex in search of Supergirl race against time!!

So both the director and Detective jumped into the 4x4 the detective let Gertrude sit on her lap Alex then drove off and headed toward L Corp it wasn't far to drive they arrived went into Lena private car park and parked up Alex lean over toward Maggie “ I wont be long babe I promise hopefully Kara is there with her lost track of time” said Alex the director put some music on for her wife and Gertrude to listen to whilst she went to see Lena.  
Alex run down towards Lena lift press the button “come on come on” said Alex she kept repeating it till it ping and she jumped into it and press Lena floor number the lift door ping open Alex rushed over to Jess desk who was busy on the phone so she waited “Director Danver it's lovely to see ya how can I help u today did u wanna see Ms Luthor” said Jess Alex caught her breath “Jess its lovely to see you as well I brought ms Luthor brunch over and yes I need to see Lena its state of emergency if she can spare 5mins thou Jess” said Alex.  
Jess got on the fone to Ms Luthor “Lena Director Danvers is here with yr brunch plus she need to see you in personal matter its a state of emergency she says can I show her in to you Ms Luthor” said Jess she nodded her head and got up and shown Alex into Lena office Jess opened the door and lets Alex in Lena was still on the fone to one of her clients and tapping away on her laptop Alex sat down on the Supercorp couch and placed Lena brunch down on the table for her to have she got a couple of bottle of water from the fridge and she waited for Lena to finish what she was doing.  
Lena had finished typing on her laptop and she finished her call to her client she looked up and saw Alex and she smiled straight at the director “Hey Alex its lovely to see you what do I owe this lovely visit from you” said Lena she walked over to Alex and hugged her sister in law and she noticed that the director had brought her brunch to her so she sat next to her “whats going on Alex how come you brought me my brunch over I thought Kara was ordering it and sending it over to me thought you were hanging out together as well” said Lena.  
Alex took a moment “Lena we've just come from Catco well Maggie and Jamie and Gertrude headed up to see Kara and I went to fetch the lunch for us all when I got back Maggie and Gertrude were coming out of the lift Maggie told me Cat grant hasn't seen Kara at all this morning she never show up to work at all Lena” said Alex She continued “ I was hoping she might of come here first to see you and make sure yr all okay and that yr are taking breaks etc as yr day was meant to be busy” said Alex.  
Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing so she rushed over to her mobile and dial Kara mobile number then the penhouse fone there was no answer she was getting really worried it wasn't like Kara not to answer her fone at all “Where the hell is Kara Alex I'm seriously worried about her Omg I shouldn't of left her this morning I should of stayed with her what if my mother has kidnapped her again” said tearfully Lena.  
Alex held Lena till she calmed down “we will find her Lena I promise u have my word I'm gonna head to the Deo to see if she had gone there for any reason and check with Jonn Maggie said she will go to the penhouse and see if Kara has over slept it be okay Lena” said Alex Ms Luthor took a moment she caught her breath back and took a sip of her water and Alex opened Lena brunch box “eat something Lena Kara gonna need you a lot when we find her she wouldn't want you to not eat anything and you get ill now start eating.”  
Alex continued “Keep yr fone close to you and I will be in touch with if she not at Deo I will come back here and stay with you that's promise MsLuthor” Lena and Alex hugged each other “find her Alex please I beg you she mean so much to me i cant lose her she my whole world my everything please” said tearfully Lena “I will I promise Lena I swear to you I will get to the bottom of this that i promise give me half hrs and I will come back” said Alex.  
She made sure Lena was gonna be okay till she return she made Lena a scotch drink to calm her nerves then she left her eating her brunch and went over to Jess “Jess cud u do me a fav cud u look after Lena for me till I return and just check on her now and again till I come back” said Alex Jess nodded at the director and Alex went back over to the lift and headed back down.  
“Kara where ever u are I'm gonna kick yr arse when I find u that's promise” Alex spoke to herself she was worried about her sister the director got back into the 4x4 Maggie and Gertrude were chilling out listening to music “did u find yr sister Alex was she with Lena at all” said Maggie Alex shooked her head “no she wasn't babe even Lena tried the penhouse number and Kara mobile there no answer at all Lena thinks her mum has kidnapped Kara again” said a tearfully Alex.  
Then she continued “where the hell is my sister who taken her Maggie where has she gone babe” Alex was crying into Maggie arms she held her wife and Gertrude join in comforting Alex she lick her face and nuzzle her face a little “Hey girl I'm sorry I'm just a bit upset and angry at the mo good girl thank for the love lets go next stop the Deo Babe then u can take the 4x4 to Lena Penhouse and search for Kara” said upset Alex.  
Maggie wiped away her tears “ we will find yr sister Alex I promise and we wont stop till we do I swear babe” said Maggie Alex drove off headed for the Deo and to see Jonn as well traffic was a bit busy so Alex took the back road to the Deo and she knew a short cut near the Deo private car park she drove down into her space and parked up Maggie got out of the 4x4 and placed Gertrude on her seat and put her seat belt on her and made sure she was secured Alex was just getting her stuff together.  
Maggie eventually went round to Alex side and her wife needed a massive cuddle and gave her a kiss “We will find her babe I promise okay stay strong sweetheart maybe check on the database to see when Kara last fly over national city then speak with Jonn okay if I find her I will take her to L corp straight away with Jamie then u can have a go at yr sister big style” said Maggie.  
Which made Alex smiled “ she's in big trouble babe when I get my hands on her and that's a promise I will be dealing with her personally” said angry Alex Maggie just smiled at Alex and jumped into the 4x 4 Alex spoke up “love u sawyer be carefully please babe” said Alex to Maggie “love you Danvers I always am carefully my love I promise I will find you if I find her I promise babe” said Maggie Alex shut the 4x4 car door the detective reverse out of the private car park and spun the 4x4 a little and put on the blue and two lights on she speeded across the crossroads.  
Alex legged it over to the Deo agent lift put her pass code in and it opened up and she entered it and ping open she went over to agent Harrison “Harrison I need you to do me a fav i need you to trace supergirl on her where about she never show up at catco this morning and I worried sick about my sister we have tried her mobile and her home and there was nothing at all” said Alex Agent Harrison did his checks on Supergirl heat tracker there was nothing coming up on that he even did a trace on her last position that didn't give out much info on her where about of Supergirl.  
Back at Catco Cat and Jamie were having a great time little lady was having fun helping Cat proofing new layouts for the magazine Ms grant cud see a future for Jamie to be her next partner in the company cat and little lady lunch had arrived Brent personally brought it into them “Ms Grant Ms Sawyer yr lunch is served i place it on the coffee table and here yr cold drinks as well I can open yr one Jamie” said Brent “Brent wud u like one of my cakes for yr lunch thank u for fetching mine and Ms Grants lunch for us enjoy yr lunch too” said Jamie.  
She went over and open her cake box up so Brent cud choose one “these look delicious Jamie hmmm yummy in my tummy thank u little lady enjoy yr lunch I will leave u ladies too it” said Brent So Cat assistant choose his cake from little lady box and left Ms grant office cat and Jamie went to sit on the comfy sofa's Cat opened up Jamie brunch box up and she opened hers as well and they both tucked into it Cat had opened Jamie crisp packet and fruit tub for her as well they enjoyed each other company.  
“once we have had some food Jamie we cud finish off where we left on the proofing the new layout for Catco magazine and I can show u the next step on what happens after the all the checks and changes” said Cat to Jamie little lady nodded as she was still eating her lunch but she was listening to what Cat was saying to her Maggie still had her blue and two's on she eventually arrived at Lena's pen house and went straight into Ms Luthor private garage parked up and took hers and Gertrude's seat belt off and dash out and went around to open the passage door and the young pup stayed by Maggie side.  
Maggie and Gertrude enter Supercorp lift and press the button it closed and up it went the door Eventually pinged both Maggie and the young pup were cautious they walked out of the lift Maggie noticed the front door opened a jar she took her gun out of the holster and she slowly moved the front door slightly and it opened more and she raised her gun up the detective walked inside with Gertrude following her slowly by her side.  
“Kara are you here its me Maggie and Gertrude u didn't show up to work everyone worried about you sis” said Maggie the detective turned towards the kitchen/lounge area still holding her gun up then all sudden she turned was in for shock then she place her gun back in the holster “Omg Omg Kara what the hell happen to you” said Maggie she was about to approach and noticed Krypto was protecting Kara he was laid on her chest then he started growling “grrrr grrr grrr” at Maggie.  
Gertrude approached the Detective and went in front of her and she too started growling at Krypto “grrr Grrr Grrr” then Maggie spoke to the young pup “Krypto please I'm here to help yr mum I promise I'm not gonna hurt her she needs medical attention” Maggie spoke “You can come with us please Krypto let me make sure she still breathing and not hurt please boy” said Maggie the detective slowly knelt down and slide towards Kara and Krypto  
To be Continued in nxt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a great time hanging out with ms Grant at catco where Kara works she has lunch with cat and get to see what happens there and help with some proofing and she share some of her cakes 
> 
> Alex goes in search of her sister at the deo and ask one of her agent to help out with finding her sister 
> 
> Maggie head over to Lena penhouse with gertrude what will happen nxt with supergirl
> 
> More to come with Maggie and gertrude at lena penhouse stay tuned for of the story!!


	23. "Will the Detective Sawyer be able to save Supergirl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focus mainly on Maggie and the pups with Supergirl will the detective get Kara to L corp in time will lena be able to save her true love and why did the girl of steel collapse the way she did 
> 
> alex couldnt find her sister at all at the deo there was no data on supergirl of even flying over the city little did she know Maggie might find her 
> 
> Lena is frantic and worried sick and was waiting for Alex danvers to return to her 
> 
> Jamie was having a lot of fun with Ms Grant at Catco

At the Lena Luthor Penhouse with the Detective sawyer & pups

Gertrude wasn't impressed with Krypto at all for growling at her mum she keep her eyes on the young pup Maggie managed to get near Supergirl and felt for a pulse and checked her over for other injuries which she didn't have she noticed Kara was clinging onto her tummy “Krypto yr mum is not very well she is still breathing which is a good sign but I need to moved her and get her into the 4x4 and I'm gonna need both of yr help thou to get her in the lift can u both do that for me you two” said Maggie.   
Kara was still on conscious she hadn't moved at all after she collapse on the floor after while Krypto had found her and went straight into protection mode and waited for help to come until now so between Maggie and the young pups they managed to get Kara into the lift together the detective had hold of Supergirl and support her “hang in there Kara please sis” said Maggie Krypto managed to use all of his strength to holster Kara up and between Gertrude and Maggie helped him out with carrying the girl of steel near the 4x4 Maggie open the back seat door she moved Jamie's booster seat into the front seat with her.   
Between her and Krypto they managed to holster Kara in the back seat Maggie used one of Jamie cushion for under Kara head both Krypto and Gertrude stayed in the back with Kara to keep her warm Maggie closed the back seat door and jumped in and start the engine up and reverse out quickly with the blue and two she headed for Catco to pick Jamie up Back at the Deo Alex didn't have any success for locating her sister non did Jonn she was some how out of reached.   
Alex was getting frustrated and angry and upset that she couldn't even find her sister at all was Lena right did Lillian Luthor really take her sister Deo team and the director tried everything to find Supergirl nothing was coming up on the computer so Alex slipped away back into the lift and headed out she went back to direction of L Corp she thought she better go back to Lena Maggie was trying to get through all the traffic down town she eventually managed to get back to Catco.   
And straight down to Cat private garage and parked up “u two stay here look after Supergirl for me im gonna get Jamie from Ms Grant keep an eye on Kara for me okay” said Maggie to the young pups they kind of understand what she was saying to them the detective jumped out locked the 4x4 and run fast to Cat private Lift she got into and pressed for Kara level “come on come on come on” the detective kept saying the lift door pinged and it had opened Maggie legged it over to Ms Grant area and run straight into her office.   
“Jamie we need to go now please sweetheart I need you to come with me right now please gather yr cake box lets go” said Maggie to Jamie “Ama whats wrong why have u been running has something happened where auntie Kara where is she Ama” said teary Jamie Cat comforted little lady “sweetie I'm sorry for upsetting you but we need to go now its yr auntie Kara she needs our help Jamie” said Maggie so with that Jamie gathered her things she gave Cat a cuddle and thank for looking after her.   
“Thank u Ms Grant for looking after Jamie for me means a lot to me I hope u guys had fun together” said Maggie “She a natural detective she been a great help to me this lunchtime we've managed to proof three Catco magazine plus she has designed her own photo ops page for us she has got talent Ms Sawyer Jamie is always welcome here detective any time she been a joy to have around” said Ms Grant she continued “hey Jamie I will see you soon sweetie come round any time u can bring some lunch or some delicious cakes take care sweetie and look out with the next issue of Catco magazine see you soonJamie.”   
Cat spoke again “ detective what ever happened to Kara u make sure she get the best care ever I don't want my best reporter to get ill treated she is the best of the best do u hear me detective” said Cat “I hear you loud and clear Ms grant thank again for looking after little lady for me we better dash now see ya around Ms grant” said Maggie the detective lifted her daughter up and dashed over to the lift Jamie press the button and then she press for the private garage button.   
Then it ping opened and she run over to her 4x4 she open the door and place Jamie on her booster seat and put her seat belt on and closed her door then she run around to her side and jumped in and closed her side and started to reverse out of the garage with all the energy she had left and press the siren on she put her foot down and head towards L corp where she knew Alex wud of headed back to Lena Back at L Corp Lena couldn't concentrate she was too worried about Kara she was blaming her self for leaving this morning.   
Jess kept her company till Alex had returned to the office between Jess and Lena they managed to deal with all of the meetings they had booked Lena started to pace up and down in her office she was fidgeting with her hands she didn't know what to do she knew she wanted to scream her office down Alex made it back to L corp she enter the lift again it ping and she went over to Jess desk she wasn't there so she assumed she had spend time with Ms Luthor after she left to find her sister Alex slowly approached the door and slowly opened it she walked in carefully not wanting to scare Lena or Jess All of sudden Lena turned and was about to pace up and down when she saw Alex in the doorway.   
“I couldn't find my sister Lena anywhere we did all the checks at work nothing like she disappeared from National city I couldn't find her Lena”said a teary Alex   
Lena dashed over and held her sister in law in her arms Jess was sat down on Supercorp couch she got up and went over to Lena scotch glasses and poured them a wee drop to calm the nerves she gave one to Alex and to Lena who guided her sister in law back on the couch Lena comforter the director Alex just burst into tears Ms Luthor just held her and rock her “ssshhh sssshhh ssshhh Alex calm sweetie it not yr fault at all don't blame yr self” said Lena.  
Jess left Lena and Alex in the office Jess cancelled the rest of Lena schedule for the afternoon she knew Ms Luthor and Ms Danvers were really not in the mood to talk they were worried sick they were both unaware that Maggie was in fact on her way to L Corp with Jamie and pups and one girl of steel on the back seat in a conscious state Alex wiped away her tear's Lena still had hold of her sister in law in her arms No words needed Lena wasn't in the mood to talk at all her.   
And Alex sipped on her scotch Alex just cried her heart out they both did Maggie was fighting through the traffic she was almost near she did check in her mirror for the back seat to see if Kara had regain conscious but she hadn't at all Jamie held her mum arm for comfort as she didn't know that Supergirl was on the back seat the detective managed to get through the traffic finally and headed straight for L corp to Lena private garage She had finally arrived UN detected.   
she drove near a back door which lead her to Lena medical bay area she parked up “Jamie I'm gonna need all yr help sweetie yr Auntie Kara gonna need yr help okay” said Maggie Little Jamie nodded her head Maggie released her seat belt and little lady seat belt too “sweetie I need you to go into the back for me I will help you out” said the detective so Jamie got out of her chair and climb over into the back seat area with Maggie help she then opened her door and jumped out.   
She opened her side back passage door Little lady was shocked and speechless she didn't know what to do “Omg Omg Auntie Kara what happened to her Ama oh no we cant lose her Ama” said a teary Jamie Maggie climb in to comfort her daughter “its okay Jamie sssshhh sssshh sweetheart she gonna need yr help now Jamie sweetie can u help me we need to go to that back entrance as yr auntie Lena had set it up for Supergirl in case she needed to see her or she had emergency we need to get her into Auntie Lena medical bay quickly.”   
To Be Continued in next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a race against time for the detective to get Kara to L corp to Lena and Alex who Unaware on what about to happen plus unaware that Maggie and Jamie and both pups arew about to enter the back door of the medical bay   
> the supergirl secret hatch door. 
> 
> how will Alex and Lena react to what they about to face will they be able to save Kara and find out the cause of why she been un well for a while 
> 
> Stay tuned for dramatic moment with Jamie and Detective Sawyer in nxt chapter!!


	24. Jamie Sawyer and Detective Sawyer saves the national hero the Girl of Steel part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter really focus on Detective Sawyer and the pups getting supergirl to Lcorp medical bay for Alex and Lena to save the girl of Steel they will be in complete shock on why she is not a wake 
> 
> will Krypto jump into protection mode again towards AgentCorp and will Lena be able to work why Kara hasnt been her self and get the answer she will be looking for!!

Jamie Sawyer and detective Sawyer arrived at L Corp with Supergirl

Jamie nodded at her mum “Krypto, Gertrude I'm gonna need you both especially you Krypto okay boy we're gonna lift her out slowly and gently okay guys” said Maggie so with that Maggie tucked her arms around Kara top half and tucked her arms under Kara arms and gently pulled Kara out slowly of the 4x4 then between Krypto and Jamie they lifted Kara legs up Krypto used his floating power's to help them out Gertrude jumped out and ran and jumped at the back door to try and open it up for his mum she managed to do it and wedge it as well.   
Maggie and Jamie also Kara pup managed to carry Kara towards the door and enter through the back way towards Lena medical bay then they had to put a pass code in for the medical bay door “Krypto keep yr mum steadily while I punch in the pass code then we can go inside” said Maggie Back in Lena office Ms Luthor was sat back in her chair and trying to finish off some work while Alex was re trying on locating her sister once more down in the medical bay Maggie managed to open the door and Jamie and both pups managed to get Kara into Lena medical bay Jamie noticed a gurney so she went over and brought it over to her mum.   
Between them all they managed to place Supergirl on it Krypto jumped on it Jamie and Maggie between them push the gurney through Gertrude followed her mum and her little human Lena was just typing away when she noticed near her laptop her sensor's for her Medical bay had lit up so she checked on her monitor she noticed two heat vision on their so she checked her security camera she was shocked to see Maggie and Jamie wheeling something into her lab she wasn't sure why they were there so she zoomed in and was completely shocked and stunned.   
“Alex u need to come here quickly u need to see this my alert sensor just gone off yr in for shock” said Lena so Alex rushed over to Lena desk and looked at the monitor she was in for a shock “Omg Omg what the hell why didn't she call for back up Lena or me I cud of helped her bring Kara here lets go Ms Luthor and save our girl” said Alex Lena and Alex rushed over to Ms Luthor secret lift and got Into it both of them were impatient trying to get the lift to go faster.   
Maggie wheeled Kara into Lena lab a bit further with the help of Jamie they took Supergirl near one of Lena medical beds and Maggie put all her strength into pulling Kara on the hospital bed Krypto was still on top of Kara he wasn't gonna move off her at all Maggie needed him to get down so that she cud jump into action so she managed to grab hold of him and placed him down on the floor next to Jamie side And she leap into action.   
Brought over the oxygen machine and brought it closer and put Kara on oxygen straight away she also put Kara on drip with fluids Lena had a drip machine designed for Supergirl if she ever is in need of medical help she even hooked Kara to the heart monitor computer as well “Ama Ama hows auntie Kara doing will she get better now” said a teary Jamie Maggie turned to her daughter “Yr auntie Kara gonna need time to heal sweetheart I have no idea why she poorly or on conscious at all I've done the best I can for her at the mo” said Maggie then all of sudden Krypto heard the high pitch sound again only this time it was stronger sound.   
Jamie grab hold of Krypto collar and tried to calm him down she used all her strength to calm him but he wouldn't Det Sawyer even tried he wouldn't settle at all Gertrude tried to calm him down by being next to comfort him then all of sudden Lena office lift pinged Jamie and Maggie wasn't prepared to face Lena or Alex Krypto slipped out of Jamie grip and jump onto the medical bed coz he cud hear the high pitch sound again the office lift door opened and out came Ms Luthor and Alex they went to rush over towards Kara.   
When Krypto started growling at them and showing his teeth at this point Gertrude saw what Krypto was doing so she went over and started snarling at him she managed to get on her back legs and touched the bed up and down button which slowly brought the bed almost at her level both dogs were growling at each other Jamie was really getting scared so Maggie pick up her daughter and comforted her Alex and Lena were shocked that both puppies were growling at each other.   
“He only protecting Kara I do have a technology to calm both of them I will go and get it just over there just don't approached them Alex” said Lena Alex went over to Maggie and Jamie to make sure they were okay she hugged them both she wanted to be angry at Maggie for not calling back up but she understand why she did what she did for her sister “hows my two fav girls doing over here thank for helping Kara my heroes” said Alex.   
She remained by their side till Lena returned with the device she carefully walked over to both puppies she leaned over and attach a small circuit board on Krypto collar she did the same to Gertrude she held the control and press the button both pups lead down and went quiet so she managed to hoisted Krypto down on the floor near Gertrude “guys it safe now u can come over Jamie are u okay sweetie I'm so sorry Krypto scared you he a bad dog for doing it” said Lena.  
Alex and Maggie came over near Kara Jamie wrapped her arms around her mum neck she was scared in case Krypto snapped again “hey sweetie auntie Lena dealt with Krypto now and Gertrude they are settled as u can see sweetie yr safe now Jamie I promise” said Maggie Alex held her sister hand and spoke to her “Kara Danvers yr in big trouble half of national city has been looking for you when u wake up u and I are going have a serious talk do u hear me sis” said Alex so between Alex and Lena they started doing test on Kara trying to determined why she hadn't woke up and what was wrong with her.   
“Lena last nite when I came to pick little lady up Kara brought her out of the jet one minute she was walking down the stair then the next minute she had collapsed I raced up and caught both of them she had a dizzy spells then she told me by the car she been having tummy trouble whilst she was in Midvale she was sleeping a lot as well and eating less too” Said Maggie, Alex and Lena took in everything what Maggie just told them and run more test after test little lady was getting worried about her aunt.   
All of sudden Krypto hearing the same high pitch sound again Lena and Alex were doing all the test in the world apart from the one they really needed to do Krypto was struggling with the sound which was unbearable so with all his strength the young pup went over to the ultrasound machine tries to draw Alex and Lena attention which wasn't working at all.   
To be Continued with the super gang!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so between Maggie and Jamie and the pups managed to get the girl of steel at L corp with using a lot strength and love for supergirl
> 
> Jamie sawyer was getting worried about her aunt condition Alex and Lena are doing all the test in the world except for one which Krypto was trying to tell them   
> will he be able to tell them before the high pitch sound gets any loud and he wudnt be able cope anymore with it 
> 
> Stay tuned there more to come in nxt chapter with Kara family and the young pups!!


	25. Jamie Sawyer and Detective Sawyer saves the national hero the Girl of Steel part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter focus on Kara and a bit on Krypto and the rest of the super family Alex and Lena are in shocked and confused as to why Kara is unconscious and why she still has woken up they are all concerned about it 
> 
> Jamie does her best to be there for her family and comfort her auntie Kara there more Gertrude and Krypto 
> 
> will kara Danver regain conscious or will stay a sleep for a bit longer and what wrong with her will the lena and Al;ex work it out in time

Super family at Lena Luthor Medical bay lab with Supergirl

Jamie was still very worried about her auntie she didn't know what was wrong with her she was so scared of losing Supergirl she had spotted Krypto near her auntie Lena machine “Krypto come away from there stop misbehaviouring yr in big trouble as it is move away from Auntie Lena ultra sound machine now” said Jamie, Maggie clicked on what the young pup was trying to say and do “no wait Jamie i think Krypto is onto something I think he been trying to tell us something all this time ” said Maggie.  
Jamie looked very confused so did Alex and Lena Krypto moves the ultrasound machine by himself over to Kara bedside “Lena I think u might wanna get the gel yr gonna need it I think Krypto has been trying to tell us something possible since yr trip to Midvale” said Maggie, Alex switch on the ultra sound machine then turned up the volumne on it Lena moved Kara top and placed some gel on her tummy she placed the scanner on Supergirl stomach and moved it around Kara stomach all of sudden a high pitch sound arrived.   
Alex and Maggie plus Jamie and Lena were all shocked and confused on what they were actually hearing Lena moved the scanner and watched the monitor and did some investigation she zoomed in on the ultrasound she couldn't believe what she was seeing “This cant be right I'm seeing things Alex this cant be true how the hell did this happen we were always carefully Omg now it explains everything”Lena continues “Krypto wasn't running away from you Jamie he was actually trying to find Kara then obviously he got caught with that wolf in the wood” said Lena.   
she continued “Kara had been sleeping a lot she laid in yr Mum hammock and Krypto was laid on top of her” Lena spoke “And they both were fast a sleep she was outside for a good couple of hrs she had a small dizzy spell at yr mum's in yr room u shared together then her tummy was playing up so badly in Midvale she said she fine and now this has happened to her I'm speechless and blown away to honest” said Lena.   
Ms Luthor pulled up a stool and sat by Kara bedside and she held her hand tightly she didn't know what to say she was shocked and overwhelmed she then went over to Krypto who was really scared and shaking and nerves as well she pick him up for cuddles “I'm so sorry boy I should of pick up on what u trying to say and the way u were protecting yr mum u did good on protecting her but u did go over the top a little with Gertrude u need to go over to say sorry to her right now” said Lena.   
In her strict voice to Krypto so the young pup went over to Gertrude who was backing away from him and hiding behind Maggie the detective watched over Gertrude While Krypto did his best to make up with Gertrude the young pups eventually was chasing each other around Lena lab with all of them watching them making sure they were okay with each other again.   
Lena sat back on her stool next to Kara bed Alex sat on the bed and held her sister hand Maggie got another stool and she too sat by Kara bed side and place little lady on the bed who crawled up to her auntie and laid her head on Kara chest and cuddle into her Sanvers and Lena kept a bedside vigil and watched over girl of steel “will Auntie Kara be okay auntie Lena now we know why Kara hasn't woken up yet” said Jamie Lena looked at Alex for more guidance.   
“Sweetheart we don't know why yr aunt hasn't regained conscious yet at least we know why she wasn't well and sleeping a lot the best thing for auntie Kara is for her to rest I can give her some medicine to make her feel a lot better” said Alex then she continued talking to Jamie “the rest is up to yr aunt we gonna have to closely monitor her as well Lena do u have a yellow sunlight machine ere in yr lab coz she gonna need to make a full recovery and It might speed up with her waking up” said Alex.   
Lena spoke up “yes we do I had one made up just in case if Supergirl was hurt and she didn't feel able to head for the Deo she knew she cud come here to heal I will go and get it wont harm the baby will it Alex” said Lena she waited for her sister in law to answer “No Lena it wont harm the little one at all it will speed Kara recovery thou” said Alex so Ms Luthor went to fetch the yellow sunlight machine and between Alex and Lena they set it up together and Lena switch on the yellow sunlight for Kara and they all waited for the girl of steel to show sign of recovery.   
Jamie stayed with her aunt and cuddled her It didn't take long till Kara was showing signs of waking up Jamie noticed slight movement little lady looked up at her aunt Alex and Lena were re looking at Kara pics trying to work how far gone she was Maggie had taken the young pups out for a walk just to calm Krypto down a bit Kara regained conscious she slowly opened her eyes she was confused on where she was Jamie crawled up “Auntie Kara yr awake u had us all worried Supergirl welcome back Auntie Lena mummy Alex she is wake” Jamie shouted to Lena and Alex.   
They both came over and was relieved that Supergirl had finally regained conscious Alex went one side of the bed and Lena had the other side between them they examined Kara Jamie slowly took her auntie oxygen mask off Coz she cud sense her aunt wanted to say something “where am I what happened to me one minute I was sat on the couch then the next its all a blur” said Kara.   
Lena sat on the bed she held Kara hand Alex did the same held her sister hand Jamie keep cuddling her aunt “by the look on both of yr face it looks serious whats going on one of you tell me why did I collapse someone tell me” said anxious Kara so Alex pick up the ultrasound monitor scanner and placed it on her sister tummy and Lena turn the volume “sis this is why u collapsed and been feeling under the weather and it will explain Krypto behaviour as well just listen Kara” said Alex.   
So the director placed the monitor scanner on Kara tummy on the right spot Supergirl listened very carefully then all of sudden a heartbeat noise the girl of steel had tear's streaming down her face so did Lena who lean her forehead on Kara Alex comforted her sister then said “yr gonna mum Kara yr pregnant that's explains everything on whats been going on with you me and Lena have kind of worked out yr not actually far gone but will have to monitor you either here or at Deo its completely up to u sister” said Alex.   
To her sister, Kara turned to teary Lena “how do u feel about being first time mum my love are u ready to committed to me and this little one Lena” said Kara Supergirl looked straight into her wife eyes Lena just lean over and kissed her wife and nodded her head "Yes my love I'm totally committed to u and our little one 100% Kara I swear our second chance sweetheart yr gonna have to slow down Kara with supergirl duties I'm just in state of shocked” said Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot was revealed in the end of this chapter with Kara the super family has to get their head around it and get over the shock as well 
> 
> both pups were taken out by Maggie who im sure will be telling off Supergirl when she get back from the walk have some strong words with Kara
> 
> stay tuned there alot more to come with Jamie and her family Supergirl will have to make some decisions!!


	26. Supercorp recovering after the shocking discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more focus on Kara recovery and lena and Alex reeling over the discovery Jamie is concerned for her aunt still but she knows deep down supergirl will be okay and fully heal and be home soon
> 
> Lena and Alex are still in shock and in doctor mode looking at everything kara blood work and the ultra sound aswell trying to work thing s out 
> 
> the detective was kara hero and so was the pups Alex is overwhelmed on how her lover managed to get kara downstair with the pups then get jamie and then arrive at L corp

Jamie Sawyer hanging out in the her aunt's Medicial bay lab

“How did this happened god knows but i suppose yr kryptonian biology has kind of mated and we have created this incredible life Kara I'm just overwhelmed and speechless I promise babe yr have the fully protection by me and Tony and rest of our family especially Krypto he was pretty angry when he heard the high pitch sound” said Lena.   
Kara was looking around for Krypto and couldn't see him “Maggie has taken both pups out for a walk to calm Krypto down he was pretty anxious he was incomplete protection mode when me and Lena arrived to the medical bay Kara he had snapped at Gertrude big style sis” said Alex then Kara couldn't believe on what she was hearing she all of sudden was trying to catch her breath so Jamie whip back on Kara oxygen mask then eventually Supergirl relaxed more and steadily her breathing and she drifted back to sleep.  
Alex and Lena plus Jamie kept a close eye on Supergirl they didn't wanna leave her side at all Lena thought she better fone Jess up and let her know to take the rest of the day off to see her family which she did she used the lab fone Jess however was more than happy to close up upstairs for Lena Maggie eventually returned with the pups she brought back some ice cream tubs with her “hows our girl of steel doing did she regain conscious here u go sweetie thought u might like one Lena Alex here's yr one as well babe” said Maggie Alex and Lena were going through Kara blood work together.   
“Gertrude, Krypto u two sit down give us yr paw” said Maggie both pup did on command and Maggie placed their tubs down spaced them out then she had her one and she sat on Kara bed “thank for the ice cream Maggie yes she regain conscious only for a short while then she drifted back to sleep we've told her Babe then Alex continued “About the little one she was pretty much in shock but I'm sure between Lena and Kara they can work through it all together as a team” said Alex.   
All of them were munching on their ice cream Jamie was enjoying hers “has anyone called Jonn to tell him that Kara been found yet I'm sure he be happy to know she okay and safe and sound” said Maggie then Lena spoke up “we haven't told anyone yet we just wanted to give Kara some time to heal and wake up before phoning Jonn but I can call him now” said Alex so the director call Jonn up and let him know she was found and she was safe and sound but out of reach for a while Jonn understood and didn't ask any question he trusted Alex judgement.  
Jamie finished her ice cream then she curled up against her aunt and gave Kara cuddle and she kissed her on the cheek “ I love you Auntie Kara please be okay” said little lady Maggie watched on with her daughter interaction with Kara “sweetheart yr Auntie Kara will be okay I promise she has all of us to look after her and the yellow sunlight machine will speed up her recovery Jamie hopefully she will be home 2moz but we will see hows she goes tonight” said Maggie to her daughter Alex came back over to her family.   
“Hey babe how did Jonn take the news I hope he was okay with the way we've helped yr sister I knew she wud of wanted to come here instead of the Deo” said Maggie to Alex so the director pulled up a stool near her sister Bed and placed her hand on her daughter arm “Jonn was okay he was relief that she was found and safe he was shocked and amazed on what u did for Kara I'm still in shock on how u managed to get her in the lift then in the 4x4” Alex spoke again.  
“Then drove to get our little lady then bring her inside here yr incredible babe and I love you so much thank u for rescuing my sister” said Alex then she continued “yr badass Detective Maggie Sawyer if anything had happened to Kara I wouldn't know what to do she my true sister and I wud of been lost without her" said Alex “Babe she safe and sound and with us nothing will ever happen to yr sister Alex I promise she under my protection anyone threatens her or tries anything they wud have to go through me first and both of these pups as well” Maggie spoke “We know that Krypto wud protect his mum all the way Alex” said Maggie then she continued.   
“Why don't we order a mixed family pizza and order Kara something to eat as well I'm sure our Supergirl will fully be wake soon and she might be hungry for food and you and Jamie can go and pick it up for us I'm sure the both of u get some fresh air me and Lena can watch over her” said Maggie then Jamie perked up “i don't wanna leave Auntie Kara alone I wanna stay here with Supergirl and Auntie Lena Ama” said Jamie the detective chose her words “sweetheart its getting late we all haven't had dinner yet u must be starving and I'm sure yr auntie Kara is hungry.” said Maggie she spoke to her daughter  
“Please sweetheart do this for me and Supergirl plus krypto and Gertrude need to be feed as well Jamie I promise I will make it up 2 you maybe a movie” said Maggie.   
Then Alex went over to Lena who was looking at the baby scan pic's “i cant believe I'm gonna be a mum Alex I just hope I will be a better mum to what Lillian had been to me I promise I will do my best look after Kara and our little bundle I'm scared Alex what if I muck up and not gd enough” said Lena.   
Alex wrapped her arm around Lena “hey Lena u will make fantastic mum and yes u and Kara might make a few mistakes on the way but Lena u have each other to support one another u have me and Maggie as well in yr corner”Alex continued “We will support and help u that's a promise this little one will get spoilt but most in importantly it be surround by love and compassion” said Alex Lena eventually smiled and lean into her sister in law “thank u Alex for yr love and support means a lot to me Auntie Alex good ring to that do we know how long till little one comes I'm unaware of kryptonian reproduction cycle is 6month or less” said Lena to Alex.   
“I'm not sure that's a question for grandma Eliza to answer I'm sure she will know more about it are you up for some food Lena me and little lady are heading out we will drop off both Krypto and Gertrude at ours and feed them and Maggie thought about having a mixed n match pizza with all our fav and something for Kara if she hungry and wake up” said Alex.   
Lena nodded “yes definitely up for some pizza and side orders I am a bit peckish at the mo and I'm sure Kara is as well thank Alex yr the best” said Lena she gave Alex another hug then the director went back over to her family “Come on little lady lets go and get some fresh air u can help me feed the pups at ours then we will pick up the food”said Alex the director got out her fone and found the pizza app and placed a massive order then paid for it “ right me and little lady will be back within an hrs top's sweetheart are u ready to head out lets go if auntie Kara wake up Ama will call us for sure and we will be straight back promise sweetie” said Alex.   
“Okay mummy Alex u win an hr only then we straight back here no buts about it Krypto ,Gertrude come here lets get yr lead on before we head out” said Jamie   
Alex helped her down from the bed and Maggie gave little lady the dogs leads and she went over to them and placed the leads on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girl of steel is a sleep and slowly healing her self from her dizzy spell but she fell a sleep at some point she gonna need some food inside of her to recovery faster and at least she has her family around her for support and love especially Lena who will never leave her lady side 
> 
> Jamie and her mum are kind of in protection mode with supergirl untill she wake up again and has some food which Alex was gonna order 
> 
> the next chapter is a lot more focus on the super family and little Jamie and Kara especially stay tuned guys thanx for all of yr support within the season of jamie adventures!!


	27. Jamie Sawyer hanging out with her super family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter focus on Jamie and her family Supergirl is still recovering from her dizzy spell collasping lena has left Kara side at all Maggie and Kara have a chat once she has woken up 
> 
> Alex will be taking Jamie and pups out for a bit then puck up their take away dinner 
> 
> Maggie explains to supercorp on how she managed to the girl of steel to Lcorp with the pups and little lady help only

Maggie sawyer hanging out at L corp medical lab with Supergirl and Lena 

Alex kissed her beautifully hero “I will see u soon Sawyer I wont be long promise love you” said Alex then Maggie spoke up “ I love you too Danver's always and forever ride or die don't forget with Kara food double pot sticks for our girl of steel queen” said smiling Maggie Alex knew her queen was teasing her “yes yr highness I wont forget my queen” the director smiled and gave Maggie a kiss then went over to Jamie and helped her with the pups “Lets go little lady we wont be long okay back in a flash promise” said Alex to her daughter.   
The director held her hand out little Jamie reached for it and Alex lead her out through the Supergirl special door and they all got into the 4x4 Alex drove off towards home then after that the pizza take away place Lena came back over and check Kara vital signs and the heart monitor she was happy they were all back to normal so she took Kara off the heart monitor with Maggie watching over the girl of steel she check Ms Danver's breathing reps they were all normal so Lena got Maggie to take the girl of steel mask off she thought she keep Kara on a drip for now till she had some food inside her.   
Ms Luthor lead on the bed and she cuddled into Kara she rested her head on her girl chest and placed her hand on the girl of steel tummy which made her slowly moved her arms and wrapped them around Lena Maggie remained seated on the stool holding Kara hands and removing a strain hair away from Supergirl eyes which made her opening them up Kara turned her head and smiled at the detective “there my hero the one who saved me thank u Maggie for saving my life yr the best” said Kara.   
“Yr welcome Kara I'm just glad yr okay and safe and sound did u wanna sit up I can press the control button” said Maggie then Supergirl nodded her head “ we will go nice an slowly if u feel dizzy let me know okay” said Maggie so between the detective and Ms Luthor they managed to raise the bed upwards for Kara she didn't feel sick or dizzy which was bonus so the drip did help her plus she had her yellow sunshine machine on as well "Alex and little lady have gone to take both pups back to ours then they will pick up our pizza order and we have ordered some food for u Kara only if yr up for eating that is thou I'm sure yr hungry plus u are eating for two now” said Maggie.   
Lena and Kara just looked at each other “i love you so much are u 100% sure u wanna help me raise this little one Lena coz I wanna keep It no matter what its part of our love for each other” said Kara to Lena Ms Luthor choose her words carefully “i love you so much Kara Zor El more than anything to tell you the truth I am scared about it I don't wanna be like Lillian abandoning me the way the she had done” Lena continued “I promise Kara I will be yr side 100% no matter what I can work from home plus little one will have he or her Aunts around plus Jamie I'm sure she will be very protective and we totally know Krypto will protect the both of you we can do this babe” said Lena.   
Maggie had listened to what Supercorp was saying “Lena yr nothing like yr mum u have the kindest heart ever u do so much for other people and u protect the people who are closet to you” Maggie continued “I trusted you in looking after Jamie for me if anything had happened to me Luthor u and Kara will be the best parent ever this little one will be the luckiest ever I promise I will help you out both me and Alex will be right there for u both yr not alone in this new chapter of yr future” said Maggie.   
“We in this together as a family Supercorp “stronger together” said Maggie Kara lean and hugged her sister in law “thank u Maggie for yr love and support its means a lot to us both when little one here babe we introduce Krypto and Gertrude slowly and gently no rushing it” said Kara Lena nodded agree with her wife “Maggie how was Ms Grant when u saw her earlier was she upset and mad that I hadn't shown up this morning” said Kara.   
Maggie wrapped her arm around her sister in law shoulder “Kara Ms Grant was very concerned that u hadn't shown up she actually looked after Jamie for me when we were looking for you and I was headed to the penhouse” said Maggie continued “Little lady actually had fun at Catco she helped cat with some new layout for the mag and something about photo op section in the magazine as well Cat said Jamie had talent” said Maggie.   
Kara smiled she thought it sweet and cute that Cat looked after her niece and showed her the ropes “I bet she had a lot fun earlier with Cat im quite surprised she let Jamie stay with her I'm totally gratefully thou I'm glad they meet each other” said Kara “just out curiosity thou Maggie how the hell did u get me out of the penhouse its pretty amazing u managed it with just yourself and both dogs I am the girl of steel detective Sawyer” said Kara to her sister in law who took a moment Lena was circling Kara tummy then kissed her tummy.   
“i don't know Kara I found the strength to get u from the penhouse to the lift Krypto actually made u float Gertrude helped me move u we managed to get u in the lift and I had hold of you between me and the pups we holster u up in the back of 4x4”Maggie spoke up “Krypto and Gertrude keep an eye on u and we dashed over to Catco to Get Jamie” said Maggie then she continued “ then I got Jamie to climb in the back which is when she realized I had u on the back seat she was pretty upset and worried about ya.”   
“So I got out I holster u out Jamie and Gertrude had both of yr legs and Krypto made u float again we got u by the door little lady had found a gurney and here u are on Lena medical bed” said Maggie Kara and Lena were still in a state of shock still after Maggie had explained how she got the girl of steel at L corp medical bay “how are u feeling now do u feel a bit better coz I'm sure between me and Lena and Alex we can get u into the 4x4 and take u both home tonite I know Jamie wont wanna go back to school and wanna stay with u guys we will look after Krypto for you” said Maggie.   
“To be honest with u Maggie I do feel a bit nausea not sick my tummy has finally settled down hell of a lot my headache comes and go I'm sure it just lack of sugar boost and food I'm sure having something to eat I will feel a lot better and yes I wud feel a lot more comfortable if I was at home and yes Jamie can stay with us” said Kara then all of sudden the back doors opens and in come Jamie and Alex with loads of boxes and bags “who feeling hungry and starving coz we got plenty of food here” said Alex.   
Little lady came skipping over with her pizza box and side order then she noticed Auntie Kara she smiled and was excited to see her aunt wake and sitting up “Mummy Alex guess who awake finally sat up and having cuddles as well said Jamie “umm I don't know who cud be finally awake from her beauty sleep a certain girl of steel maybe who almost gave us all a scare and should of called sos to her family” said Alex.   
The director walked over to Kara bed and saw her sister wake and having cuddles “welcome back Supergirl u definitely scared the crap out of all of us Kara u really did we cud of lost u I see yr off the heart monitor and oxygen that a great sign” said Alex then spoke again “I'm not gonna force u sis but do u think u be up for some food I've got yr favs pot sticks and a mixed pizza and wedges and smoothie as well to give u a big of sugar boost” said Alex.   
She waited till Kara spoke up “please cud I have my smoothie first then I will see if I can eat something after” said Kara the director passed over to Supergirl her smoothie first Lena Maggie and Jamie had their smoothies first with the girl of steel they took their time with them Alex enjoyed her iced coffee she then holstered up Jamie on her sister bed Little Jamie crawled next to her aunt Kara and she snuggled up to the girl of steel “small sips Kara for now and breathe as well I know what u like sis” said Alex.   
Kara gave her the sister glare look Supergirl took a moment and waited for a bit Alex watched on making sure her sister wasn't gonna be sick after having her smoothie they all waited before they ate their food Jamie keep an eye on her aunt as well “how are feeling auntie Kara after having some of yr smoothie drink” said Jamie, Kara smiled at her niece “I'm okay sweetie so far so good lets try some pot sticks wud u like one Jamie to try them out they are the best” said Kara   
TO BE CONTINUED IN NXT CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Alex is too impressed with her sister of not calling for help or calling her to come and save her she a bit annoyed with her sister
> 
> Alex orders some food for her and they all enjoy their time together as a family they take their time with their dinner with Supergirl
> 
> Jamie watches her aunt really closely and carefully and enjoy her smoothie first 
> 
> so in the last chapter of the season is just more of the girl of steel recovering with the help of her family around her.


	28. Jamie Sawyer Family time with her loves one final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter focus on Kara zor El with her family she feel alot better after eating and she goes home with the help of her sister and Maggie plus Ms Luthor 
> 
> then eventually they carried on their family time back at the penhouse Alex re heated the food supergirl and Lena enjoyed their time with their little family 
> 
> Jamie refuses to leave Supergirl side so she left with her aunt and has more time with them before she fell asleep

Family time with Sawyer - Danver with Lena luthor 

Maggie had the pot stick box she opened it up Kara got one so did Jamie and even Lena had one they were enjoying them and munching away Alex and Maggie had their wedges to have between them, Alex and Lena was still keeping an eye on Kara “Babe how u doing there did u wanna try some pizza now love” said Lena   
Kara nodded “yes please babe hmmm yummy yr the best” said Kara.   
They all had some pizza slices together Jamie was enjoying her family time she was relieve that her aunt was slowly on the med she was munching on her pizza Supergirl was teasing her niece she tried to nick Jamie topping little lady gave Kara a sawyer pout look and a tap on her hand “Hey sweetheart's hows are u doin hows yr pizza looks very yummy sis stop nicking yr niece topping or else I'm glad yr appetite is back Kara”said Alex.   
Little Jamie nodded as she was chewing on her pizza Alex passed little Jamie her smoothie she took a sip of it then spoke out “its really good mummy Alex I did love the pot stick thank for leaving my pizza alone Supergirl” said Jamie Supergirl looked straight at her niece she smirked and smiled she then high five her “I'm glad u like the pot stick sweetie we can definitely order them again for u that a promise now I've keep this amazing food down can we continue eating the rest at ours Babe”said Kara to Lena.   
“Kara if u feel up to going home then we will take u home but u need to let us take care of u sweetheart now I can always reheat the rest of the food no more Supergirl duties till further notice do I make my self clear Kara Zor El” said Ms Luthor Kara smiled at her wifey “loud and clear babe I promise no Supergirl duties till further notice and I will work from home till I'm back on my feet pinky promise Lena u have my word lets go home” said Kara.   
So with that Sanvers packed up the food Jamie held the smoothie's and placed them back in the holder Alex dismantled the drip bag and placed it on Maggie shoulder as Alex wanted Kara to stay on it for a bit longer as it was actually helping her Maggie and Lena helped Kara off the medical bed they took baby steps Kara wrapped her arms over their shoulders and let them escort her out to the 4x4 the detective opened the back seat door got in and holstered the girl of steel back in the 4x4 with Lena sat next to her.   
Ms Luthor gave Maggie the security key to lock up for her as she didn't wanna leave Kara side Supergirl and Lena just curled up together and Lena wrapped her arms around her wife Sanvers and Jamie managed to grab Lena work bag and coat and the paperwork she had carried down when Kara was rushed in Alex put the alarm key card through the security machine and waited till Maggie and little lady was clear and then put the alarm on and switch off the lights and they rushed out make sure both doors was secured.   
The main door Sanver secured and bolted it Jamie made her way over to the 4x4 and jumped into the back with Supercorp Jamie gave Lena a blanket to cover Kara till they got back to the pen house Alex jumped into the 4x4 and she passed through little lady booster seat Lena helped little lady out Maggie got in and placed the pizza box's and the sides on her lap and she was ready to go then Alex drove off heading towards Supercorp Penhouse it was a short drive the director parked up in Lena private garage.   
dirextor Danver's and Maggie got out first then the detective opened her side back door and helped her daughter out she took the smoothie tray from her, little lady jumped out Alex opened her back door she got in slightly and bridal carried with Lena help her sister out of the 4x4 and took her over to the lift then Kara wrapped her arm's around Lena neck for support Alex came back over to car and grab Lena work bag and coat and paperwork Maggie carried the pizza boxes and side orders ones as well towards the lift.   
Little lady followed suit but she made sure all of the car door's was closed then Alex press her car keys and it bleeped Kara press the lift button it didn't take long they all got in and it pings pretty quickly to Lena penhouse floor Alex helped Lena with Kara Maggie and Jamie followed them with the strength Supergirl had she used her keys and Lena guide Supergirl to the couch she placed her blanket over her Sanvers and Jamie took their jacket off then little lady dish out everyone smoothie she gave her aunt's theirs first “here u go Auntie Kara nice and slowly not to quickly thou take yr time” said Jamie.   
Kara smiled at her niece “Jamie I never got a chance to say thank u to u especially as u did help yr Ama to get me at L corp and too Lena as well I owe u big I think a big tub of yr fav ice cream with yr fav popcorn to go with it what u reckon babe” said Kara, Lena came over and properly gave her niece a hero cuddle “agreed Babe thank you Jamie for helping yr Ama bring Kara to me I know u might been scared sweetie seeing auntie Kara poorly but she a fighter” Lena continued.   
“She will make a full recovery in time plus we have an exciting times ahead as well Jamie we want u to be part of that when little one arrives” said Lena little lady smiled and sat next to her auntie Kara Supergirl cuddled her niece and her wife “I love you both so much I'm the luckiest lady to have incredible family and this little one who will have time of its life surround by love and compassion Alex cud u reheat the pizza and side orders please” said Kara.   
Maggie and Alex were in the kitchen sorting out the food “yr wish is my command sis and it be nice and warm for ya I'm just glad that yr home now surround by us Kara yr never alone sis that's a promise we all in this together as a family no matter" Alex spoke “We will help you out and so will Jamie "stronger together" yr bundle of joys Supergirl will be centre of all of our attention mum will over spoil it cant wait to tell ruby and Sam and close family when the time is right of course” said Alex. Jamie got comfortable on the sofa snuggled up with her aunt's she started slurping on her smoothie so did Kara then Lena was next to do it Jamie rested her head on Kara chest slightly Supergirl wrapped her arms around her niece to reassure her that she was okay thank to her and then Ms Luthor placed her hand on Jamie arm as well to reassure her niece that she was there for her as well Sanver watched on with the interaction “check that out Babe aww cute its sweet” said Alex.   
Then Maggie looked over and she too had wrapped her arms around Alex waist “A perfect pic babe I think that's all she wanted was to be with her aunts if she wants to stay tonite she can babe coz I don't think she gonna want to Leave Kara side at all” said Maggie So they waited for the remaining food to be warmed up and took it over to the couch area Supercorp and Jamie shared a plate and Sanvers shared one too they tucked into their food then a bit later Sanvers did eventfully leave and Little lady totally refused to leave Kara side.   
So with that they left her at the pen house Sanvers got back into the 4x4 Alex had to take a moment before she cud drive back to new apartment Maggie comforted her lady and held her no words needed Maggie kissed her lady “i love u babe so much” said Maggie The director smiled at her wife and eventually drove them home both dogs were sound a sleep Alex and Maggie headed straight to their room and crashed out Back at Lena penhouse Supercorp was relaxing on the couch they watched a bit of TV little Jamie did eventually fall sleep on her aunt.   
Lena slightly turned and noticed she got up and gently and carefully lifted her niece up and took her to her room Kara stayed on the couch and waited for Lena to return Ms Luthor tuck in little lady and put on her moon and stars lamp on for her niece she went back to the lounge to help Kara to their bedroom Lena sat back down on the couch next to Kara “hey u so tell me the truth how are u really feeling Kara” said Lena.   
Supergirl lean over and kissed her lady and held her lady in her arm's “compare to this morning Lena I feel a lot better those dizzy spells were not good and tummy has finally calm down at least we know why I haven't been well these past days love you Lena so much” said Kara then she placed both hers and Lena hand on her tummy then they leaned their forehead together Lena kissed Kara forehead “lets go to bed my love I'm sure yr exhausted by now I will help u up” said Lena.   
So with that Kara wrapped her arms over Lena shoulder and slowly Ms Luthor lifted her lady up she keep an eye on Supergirl she guided the girl of steel to their room and helped her on to their bed then Lena came back into the lounge and make sure everything was locked up and she turned off the lights and return to her beloved Kara and they both settled down and cuddled and then drifted off to sleep.

Stay tuned Season 5 is coming with a lot moment especially a vist from one Lillian Luthor!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after Sanver leaves without Jamie Supercorp spends some time together with little lady by their side watching some tv together Lena looks after her niece then take care of supergirl and help her to their room and settles down for the nite just them in each other other after the day they both have had 
> 
> Alex and Maggie enjoy their child free time and finds both dogs a sleep finally after what had happened at Lcorp
> 
> the super Family have had one hell of day what with Supergirl being un well then they discover she expecting her first child with Lena everyone is shocked and just want to protect Kara form everyone but at least it on supercorp terms only for now 
> 
> season 5 of Jamie sawyer new adventure will be coming soon please stay tuned this is not the end of Jamie story ive still got a lot of draft writting work for the nxt season and alot of idea for the nxt season im planning thanx u for all the support of my fanfiction u guys rock!!

**Author's Note:**

> bot supercorp and Sanver share a moment together as a family in this new season in jamie sawyer new adventures
> 
> All be revealled in nxt chapter hope u enjoy season 4


End file.
